Descubriendo el deseo
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: "What if..." Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor. 18. Rated: M
1. Chapter 1

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

* * *

 _Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo " **What if...** " No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [ **Alternative Universe** (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]_

 _De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo._

 _Posiblemente Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean._

* * *

Summary: _" **What if...** " _Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor.

* * *

 _ **Descubriendo el deseo.**_

* * *

 ** _Prologo._**

Esa maldita sabandija la había estado usando, para él solo era su empleada quien lo mantenía para que el señorito cumpliese sus sueños.

Maldito, mil veces maldito.

¿Qué es lo que queda después de que tu inocencia y corazón son destrozado? Solo se que sentí un lado oscuro aparecer en mi. Como si miles de demonios pidieran la sangre y cabeza de aquella escoria humana.

Soy completamente independiente, nunca dependeré de un hombre para mi felicidad. No nuevamente, no estaré al pendiente de nadie, sola podré con todo.

Me importa poco lo que piense la gente. En momentos como estos desearía ser completamente irreverente.

No estoy triste por lo que hizo, me siento furiosa. Quisiera encontrar su punto débil pero se que solamente entrando al mundo del entretenimiento podre hacerlo.

Él abrió la caja de Pandora pero aun no sabe que dentro de ella solo quedo Elpis, espíritu de la esperanza y mi única esperanza es destruirlo.

Después de escucharlo hablar con su manager decidí salir.

Solté mi cabello, necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir...

* * *

 ** _Capítulo #1._**

En LME [Lory's Majestic Entertainment] se daba una situación común ya en todo este tiempo, el actor estrella o podía salir de aquel edificio porque había miles de fans esperando por él.

Y como es bien sabido, el presidente no tuvo de otra que llamar a "La Bruja" Jelly Woods para hacer el trabajo y así su estrella pueda salir.

Después del último éxito de Tsuruga Ren, su fama se incremento haciéndolo el idol mas guapo d todo Japón, aunque jamás se le ha conocido pareja estable ni aventuras.

—Tranquilo Ren, ya podrás salir—Decía Yashiro poniéndose sus blancos guantes para poder atender su teléfono móvil.

—Voy a maquillaje—Dijo el actor. Caminando despreocupado.

"La bruja" ya se encontraba allí, esperándolo junto a Lory.

—Es el precio de la fama, ¿No?—Le pregunto Jelly en modo de saludo.

Ren solamente sonrió despreocupado.

—Tendrás que buscarte unos guarda espaldas... Es lo mejor—Decía Lory vestido como un gangster americano.

Ren solamente rió un poco, no le gustaba para nada la idea de ser vigilado las 24 hs. del día. Yashiro entró para ver si ya habían terminado pero no, como siempre la señorita Woods se tomaba tiempo para realizar su arte.

Anteojos de sol, con lentillas azules, el cabello peinado hacía atrás, de un rubio platino y vestido completamente de negro...

La creación del nuevo personaje ya estaba hecha, solamente tendría que separarse de su manager para poder pasar desapercibido, pero ¿Quién podría ignorarlo? Sea el verdadero o solo un personaje, de igual modo era increíblemente atractivo.

El actor se encontraba estresado, necesitaba una copa y por una vez en estos años había decidido salir un momento, solo por una copa.

 _Él era Tsuruga Ren, quien no tenía tiempo para frivolidades como el amor. No lo necesitaba en su vida. Claro que no. No quería amar a nadie. Seguía con esa mascara pero en parte seguía siendo un niño lastimado por su entorno._

 _Volvió_ _a su presente, esquivó a sus locas fans. Hasta llegar a su coche. Al salir de la agencia LME vio que sus fans se abalanzaban sobre Yashiro pensando que él saldría pero por suerte el pobre pudo liberarse ya que las mujeres se dieron cuenta que él nunca saldría. Sonrió de lado, algunas veces su vida y trabajo actual le divertían bastante. No como las diversiones que solía tener antes..._

—Un Bourbon—Pidió al llegar a donde estaba el Barman.

Observo su entorno y vio a muchas hermosas mujeres, ninguna le llamo la atención como aquella joven que estaba apartada en una mesa y completamente sola. Tenía cabello largo, tan negro como la noche y unos hermosos ojos dorados que le pareció lo más hermosos que haya podido ver nunca.

La observo detenidamente, ella tenía una copa de la cual bebía pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando y lo que más le llamo la atención fue que rechazaba todos los intentos de acercamientos que intentaban los hombres.

Sonrió al ver al quinto pretendiente ser rechazado... Bueno, era el quinto desde que él estaba allí.

Ella pidió un nuevo trago, entonces él decidió hacer algo impensado para el caballeroso Tsuruga Ren.

—Disculpa...—El barman lo miro y escucho atentamente. Por la expresión del hombre supuso que la joven lo rechazaría pero quien sabe. Esta era la primera vez que estaba interesado en na mujer luego de tantos años sin una cita como las que tenía en su adolescencia.

Observo al barman darle a un camarero la bebida y con ella también lo que le había dicho él...

Vio como el camarero se acerco a la chica, quien al principio lo observo con disgusto... Lo que le hizo divertir bastante, la verdad sea dicha.

Luego el camarero le dejo el trago a una renuente joven y le señalo hacia él. Ella lo busco con la mirada e inesperadamente le sonrió.

Un recuerdo fugaz le vino a la mente, de cierta niña a orillas de un río jugando y hablando con él. Pero ella no podría ser esa niña, lo sabía o lo suponía ya que la pequeña vivía en Kyoto.

Disipo aquellos recuerdos de su mente, se suponía que al fin saldría con una joven después de tanto tiempo... Pero no quería a cualquiera, quería a esa chica de hermosa sonrisa y mirada triste que le cautivo todo su ser en tan solo minutos.

—Hola...

—Hola, gracias por a bebida.

—No tienes que agradecer. Además era un trago sin alcohol.—Le dijo él. Ya que no quería embriagar-la, eso Jamás.—¿Esta ocupado este lugar?

Al ver que ella negaba, se sentó en la silla frente a ella con una sonreía depredadora en sus labios. Al fin había salido el conquistador.

A lo lejos vio a un sorprendido barman que lo miraba sin dar crédito a lo que veía ya que otros hombres lo habían intentado sin éxito.

—Cuando te vi pensé que esperabas a alguien...—Quiso empezar una conversación con ella.

—No, yo no suelo hacer esto—Ren la miro detenidamente, la joven parecía ser bien educada.—Pero hoy quise festejar ya que soy libre.

—Bueno, brindemos por ello.

Kyoko levanto su copa y sonrió.

—Por la libertad.—Las copas chocaron y cada uno bebió de su trago.

—Cinco, desde que estoy aquí rechazaste a cinco hombre. Vi que rechazaste a muchos hombres que te ofrecieron un trago, ¿Por qué?—No era que él se creía tan importante pero se atrevió a que su ego saliera dañado o aun más grande.

—Fueron quince antes de ti—Ren se asombro por esa afirmación—Pero todos me ofrecieron solo alcohol, al menos tú no quieres emborracharme para aprovecharte de mi. Tienes claro que me embriagare sola y me lanzare a tus brazos.

Ren rió divertido, la joven parecía tan directa con unas cuantas copas encima.

—Me llamo Ren ¿Y tu?—Quería saber su nombre, se moría por escucharlo.

—Oh, no. Sin nombres.

—Pero es un poco injusto que tu sepas mi nombre y yo desconozca el tuyo.

—No te pedí que me lo dijeras. —Le dijo sonriendo de lado—Pero para que no llores te lo diré, Soy Kyoko.

¡No! No podía se ella, había muchas chicas con ese nombre y esa chica aun era menor de edad, no podría estar en Tokio...

—Ya me quiero ir.—Le escucho decir.

—Ya pago la cuenta—Ren hablo al mesero para pedir la cuenta y se sorprendió al ver que la joven era más rápida que él y pagaba su propia cuenta. Al ver que el camarero se retiraba le hizo la pregunta que rondaba por su mente en esos momentos—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Por qué soy a mujer I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-I-E-N-T-E.—Se lo deletreo para que le quedara claro lo que quería decir.

Ren aun desconcertado, la ayudo a pararse, aunque ambos habían tomado unas copas, ninguno parecía lo suficiente mareado para no mantenerse de pie por si sólo.

—¿Dónde vives?—Le pregunto.

—En el complejo residencial Mitzuki.—Ren se asombro, ese lugar era conocido por tener apartamentos de lujo, también como en donde el vivía.—Pero no quiero ir allí.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa?—Se atrevió a preguntar, casi tartamudeando. Se molesto consigo mismo por eso. De seguro ella lo rechazaría y pensaría lo peor. Pero esa chica le encantaba y no quería dejarla ir o al menos pasar el tiempo suficiente con ella para que decidiese quedarse con él para siempre.

—Tu casa esta bien—Susurro ella sonrojada.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a su coche, Kyoko se asombro ante lo caballeroso que era ese desconocido que acababa de conocer, abrió la puerta para ella y todo.

Cunado el auto salió del estacionamiento, Kyoko observo al hombre rubio que manejaba. Y no pudo evitar comparar con cierta persona indeseable que se decía ser su amigo. Al menos este hombre si parecía atraído por ella y él era hermoso. Sonrió de lado, se desconocía a si misma. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Observo que él detenía el coche en un estacionamiento y hacía el mismo ritual que antes, ayudarla a bajar del coche, escucho la alarma del coche activada y acompaño a hombre hacia su departamento. Permitió que él la abrazara y que poco a poco la acercara más a su cuerpo.

Para Ren era el cielo, la mujer en sus brazos era la ternura y calidez en persona. Busco sus llaves para abrir el departamento.

Su casa ea algo impersonal. No había nada fuera de lugar, menos una fotografía. Ni cuadros. Kyoko lo percibió pero no dijo nada.

—¿Quieres un café?—Pregunto él para dirigirse a la cocina—Voy a preparar un.

—Claro, gracias—Ella le siguió de cerca.

Lo vio preparar café y servirlo cuidadosamente para después llevarlo a la sala.

—Puedes tomar asiento, señorita independiente.—Kyoko rió por ese apodo.

Al darse cuenta de donde se había acomodado pudo percibir que la distancia que los separaba a ambos era corta, tanto él como ella lo notaron.

—Esta muy bueno el café—Él sonrió porque en la cocina él era desastroso.

—Creo que es lo único que puedo hacer.

Kyoko sonrió divertida, tomo un poco más de café. Mientras el silencio reinó en toda aquella sala.

—Creo que tu estas más ebrio que yo—Le dijo la joven.

Ren sonrió, no era eso. Es que se sentía torpe con ella a su lado. Se debatía entre salir corriendo él o enfrentarse a la mujer fatal que veían sus ojos. Dejo la taza de café vacía en la mesa, entonces sintió como un pequeño cuerpo se tiraba contra él.

Unos labios rosaron los suyos despacio y lo hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe porque involuntariamente había soltado un suspiro de satisfacción. Este beso era tan distinto a los de mentira de las novelas. Además ella había tomado la iniciativa antes que él pensara en algo.

Kyoko supo desde el primer momento que hacía mal pero no se detuvo, olvido el café de su taza por completo y se dedico a observarlo hasta que no pudo más y lo beso.

Ahora ella estaba recostada en la alfombra, sin saber cómo había llegado allí y besando a aquel casi desconocido con tanta pasión que se desconocía a ella misma.

Lo abrazo por el cuello para profundizar aun más aquel beso y se separo de él, de sus labios un poco agitada, quería un poco de aire...

Lo observo y era hermoso... Aunque estaba en casa de un hombre, besándose en la alfombra de un completo desconocido.

Sonrió antes de ser besada esta vez por él.

* * *

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat! no pe pertenece.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews a mutemuia, hope777, rouus94 y a MIZUKI por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

ADVERTENCIA: Desastroso capítulo. XD +18

* * *

 _Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo " **What if...** " No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [ **Alternative Universe** (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]_

 _De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo._

 _Posiblemente Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean._

* * *

Summary: _" **What if...** " _Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor.

* * *

 _ **Descubriendo el deseo.**_

* * *

Aquel hasta hace poco un extraño, la estaba besando y acariciando en una muy mullida alfombra. En momentos como estos solo existían ellos dos. No habían ni ángeles muchos menos demonios que pudiesen detenerles.

— Aquí no—Dijo él para sentarse sobre la alfombra y ayudarla. Al tenerla en frente de él no pudo evitar besar-la de nuevo, con deseo, pasión contenida y hambre. Choco suavemente su frente con la de ella, ambos respiraban agitados.

—Yo...—Ren le sonrió dulcemente. Estaba más que claro que la chica no solía hacer esto muy seguido. Se veía la inocencia en cada caricia que le hacía, en cada rose de sus labios, todo ella gritaba inocencia y él quería esa parte de ella. Bien sabía que en ese momento ella estaba algo más que tímida.

—Kyoko, dime algo...—Cuando obtuvo la atención de la joven y sus ojos se cruzaron al fin le pregunto lo que tanto quería saber—¿En verdad quieres seguir?

—Si...—Le susurro débilmente y completamente avergonzada.

—Comprendo que estas nerviosa pero... Se que esta es—No quiso decirlo, solamente pensarlo lo hacía sentir extrañamente dichoso.

Ella se acero a sus labios lo beso, no quería hablar más... Si seguían hablando se arrepentiría de todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento y no quería hacerlo. Llevó sus brazos al cuello de él y sintió una manos tomarla de la cintura y pegarla cada vez más a él. Poco a poco enredo sus dedos en el rubio cabello del hombre desconocido que hacía que se desconociera a si misma.

Sin saberlo, ese hombre despertó su deseo y no se sentía muy avergonzada, aunque si un poco, debía reconocerlo...

Lo más lógico en ella y en estos casos sería que se disculpe de él con una exageradisima reverencia haciéndole saber lo miserable y ruin que se sentía por haber caído ante él, más aun por querer seguir. Se suponía que esto solo hacían los matrimonios... Dejo de pensar en ello, se sintió frustrada y tensa al ver que él dejaba de besar-la... Quizás no le gustaba a él...

Quiso decir algo pero gimió al sentir como él besaba y adoraba su cuello, la verdad sea dicha, aquel hombre en estos momentos parecía un adicto a toda ella.

Tampoco servia el hecho de descubrirse en el regaso de él. Se removió inquieta y no supo bien cuando llegó a estar así. Se sentía bella y deseada, ¿Ahora si era hermosa para el genero masculino? Borro esa estúpida y anteriormente dolorosa pregunta de su mente para removerse incómoda y encontrarse que ahora lo estaba rodeando con sus piernas...

Se dio cuenta que él era hermoso y que ella despertaba en él, deseo...

Se sentía un poco incomoda, su vestido le daba a él libre acceso a su cuerpo como quisiera. Y él aprovechaba esto y mucho más. Ren subió un poco el vestido para acariciar las bonitas piernas de ella, mientras le hacía saber con el contacto que mantenían sus labios con aquella exquisita piel, que cada rose entre ambos una inconfundible y tentadora sonrisa estaba casi siempre presente.

¿Esta mal desear a un desconocido? ¿Esta mal no tomarse ni un momento para seguir meditando sobre el tema? Quizás si pero tenía en mente cosas más importantes.

—Ren ¿Estas en casa?—Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Por suerte era la contestadora—He intentado comunicarme a tu móvil pero parece apagado. ¿Quería saber si has llegado bien? Y también quería comentarte...

—Contesta, parece importante—Le susurro.

Él un poco renuente se alejo de su adicción recientemente descubierta para caminar un poco enfadado y tomar el teléfono con un poco de más fuerza de la necesaria. Parecía molesto y Kyoko decidió mirar hacia otro lado.

—He llegado bien, Yashiro-san. ¿Qué tengo en la agenda para mañana?—Pregunto para volver a mirar a la chica que aun estaba sentada en la alfombra sin saber que hacer. Vio ante sus ojos la más hermosa aparición que nunca jamás pensó ver. Ella con su vestido verde un poco arriba dejando al descubierto mucha piel.

—Nada...—Dijo su manager pero él no lo escucho, estaba más al pendiente de la chica que estaba a solas con él quede una inoportuna llamada—¿Ren? ¿Estas allí? ¿Sucede algo?

—No. Todo bien. ¿Qué me decías?—Trato de concentrarse un poco más en la llamada.

—Que no tienes nada planeado en tu agenda para este fin de semana por lo tanto lo tienes libres. Los comerciales y la sección de fotos del nuevo perfume no se harán hasta el martes—Al no recibí respuesta lo comprendió—¿No estas sólo, no? Me lo hubieras dicho, no sabía que hoy tenías una cita.

Ren titubeo al verse descubierto por Yashiro.

—¿Eso es todo lo que necesitabas, Yashiro?—Pregunto seco.

—Si, Ren. Eso era todo... Pero, ¿Quién es ella?

—Nos veremos el lunes entonces—Dijo y corto la llamada.

Viro hacía donde se encontraba la joven y no la encontró, solo se había concentrado en la llamada cinco segundo y ya no estaba en la maldita y mullida alfombra. La busco desesperado con la vista y la encontró inesperadamente saliendo de la cocina y las tazas que habían olvidado en la mesita ya no estaban allí. Se sintió aliviado por encontrarla.

—¿Dónde estabas?—Le pregunto suavemente, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, quien solo pudo estremecerse.

—Fui a ocuparme de las tazas y...

El hombre se agacho un poco a su altura para besar-la y tomarla en brazos, ella sorprendida y por temor a caerse se agarro de la camisa de él.

—La alfombra no es cómoda—Le susurro a ella quien solo rió nerviosa—¿Ahora quieres irte?

Ella noto cierta ¿Preocupación? en esa voz... Negó con la cabeza, no sabía cuantas veces más él le daría la oportunidad para que ella saliera corriendo o ¿Quizás?

—¿Quieres que me valla?—Le pregunto la chica nerviosa.

—Por Kami-sama... Claro que no, de ningún modo voy a dejarte ir...

—Entonces tampoco quiero irme...—Ren sonrió y la volvió a besar, esta vez sosteniéndola en el aire, ella por miedo envolvió sus piernas en la cadera de él lo que le sorprendió gratamente.

Con ella en sus brazos y devorando su boca, camino hacía su cuarto, buscando el interruptor de la luz para encenderla. Cerro la puerta para afirmarla a la chica en ella.

—Kyoko, ¿Te han dicho antes que eres hermosa?—Le pregunto con la respiración agitada.

—No—Dijo avergonzada.

—¿Nunca?—Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

—Nunca...

—¡Que ciegos que son!—Ella dejo escapar una sonrisa nerviosa—¡Eres hermosa!

Kyoko se sonrojo aun más...

—Eso no es cierto...

—Si, lo es.—Él se alejo un poco de sus labios para mirarla y entre besos le hizo saber lo que creía—Eres... lo... más... bello... puro... y... ahora... mio... Que... he... tenido... en.. la... vida... Eres mía.

Kyoko al unir en su mente cada palabra dicha por ese hombre se sonrojo, armo la frase coherente-mente para poder darle un significado y al descubrirlo se sintió inquieta, una especie de hormigueo o escalofrío recorrió su ser.

Él camino despacio y la recostó en esa gran cama, fue en ese momento que ella descubrió que en cierta parte de la anatomía del ahora no desconocido, estaba duro... Como piedra... Se sonrojo, era en parte vergonzoso, ver a un hombre excitado, más si era por ella.

Ella se encontraba recostada en la cama, en su cama... Sobre aquella frazada azul y sus labios hinchados por cada beso compartido, sus ojos estaban algo más oscuro, ella lo deseaba, todo su lenguaje corporal se lo decía. Se alejo para poder mirarla, ella tendida en su cama era simplemente hermoso.

Se coloco encima de ella, cuidando de no apretarla con su peso y sosteniéndose con sus manos, cerro sus ojos al sentir el contacto de las pequeñas manos de ella sobre su piel y que de a poco quería desprender los botones de su camisa, le ayudo un como... Él sentía calor, mucha calor... La camisa fue poco a poco abandonando su cuerpo para quedar a un lado para los pies de esa gran cama, ella acaricio su torso desnudo...

Ren busco un cierre en ese vestido, pero no lo encontró, lo quería lejos de ella... Muy lejos. Pero se sorprendió al escuchar una sonrisita proveniente de ella...

—No tiene cierre—Susurro.

Ren la miro un momento para luego atacar sus labios, lo que hizo que ella gimiera por la sorpresa. Aquel hombre fue poco a poco subiendo ese vestido para luego hacer que ella arqueara un poco su cuerpo y levantara sus brazos para poder quitárselo, sin cuidado, arrojo el vestido lejos... Se dedico a contemplarla, usaba ropa interior color rosa y de algodón. Sonrió, aun así se vía sexy. No cambiaría nada de lo vivido antes de ella por este momento, lo sabía. Kyoko era perfecta para él.

Se sorprendió porque ella intentaba desabrochar su cinturón, ahora le tocó a él reír...

—Cariño, como tu vestido este cinturón también tiene lo suyo—Dijo para presionar la hebilla y así ella pudiera seguir con lo que sea que quisiera hacerle.

Sonrojada, desprendió el cinturón al mismo tiempo que el se encargaba de su sostén.

Sintió su aliento, allí... Justo en su seno y la humedad de su boca brindándole toda su atención. Ella gimoteo, se arqueo para acercarse a él, pidiéndole más de forma involuntaria, su cuerpo reaccionaba por si sólo al contacto de aquel hombre y así también al recorrido que hacían sus labios.

No supo bien como lo hizo, ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, se alejo de ella para quitarse el pantalón y ella trago saliva al abrir sus ojos y verlo frente a ella. Un hombre hermoso y viril, excitado por la que creía ser un patito feo para todos los hombres. Por algunos idiotas, chicas como ella se sentían inseguras de si mismas pero con Ren... Con Ren se sentía la mujer fatal que podía conquistar hasta lo jamás conquistado.

Él volvió a cubrirla con su cuerpo y así poder acomodarse entre sus piernas, ella gimió por sentir la fricción que ambos provocaban, Ren la imito involuntariamente, pero lo hizo.

Se volvieron a besar, ahora enredando sus lenguas, Ren como todo buen actor besaba aun mejor, aunque ella desconocía su profesión.

—Ven—Le susurro, para entrar en esa sabanas blancas tan suaves que era como una caricia extra, Kyoko extraño su cercanía para luego volver a rodear-lo con sus piernas.

Hizo un movimiento inocente e involuntario con el que accidentalmente rozó esa zona abultada que tanto misterio guardaba para su inocente mente... Escucho un gemido quebradizo y un suspiro de parte de él.

Se sintió húmeda, sabía lo que significaba sólo por algunas clases de biología en donde habían tratado este tema hace un año a tras, no era experta sobre anatomía humana pero tampoco era tonta, aunque si un poco ingenua.

—Te deseo...—Le susurro ella, a lo que él no pudo más que mostrar su incredulidad. Ella siendo aun ingenua, pura y casta, 'porque Ren se había percatado desde hace mucho de esos detalles', se atrevió a decírselo.

Pero el cuerpo de la joven temblaba, otra señal de que estaba nerviosa o quizás expectante... Pero sus caricias ingenuas se lo contaban todo... Aunque él también se estaba comportando como un adolescente en su primera vez, y él quería que la primera vez de la chica fuese especial, no el fiasco que era la primera vez...

Ella lo volvió a sorprender, de pasar a tocar su abdomen sintió como una mano traviesa se encontró con el bóxer gris del hombre, porque kyoko lo sabía, él no era un niño.

Él se estremeció ante su contacto, fueron entonces que roso la longitud de su virilidad, el calor que sentía y el leve sudor que tenía, su mano rodeo su longitud y se movió despacio, lo que le pareció una tortura a él, aun así gimió y beso el cuello de la joven, sus labios presionaron aun más en la piel de ella, era así como esperaba ahogar su gemidos de placer.

Kyoko se sorprendió, él estaba aun mas excitado por su contacto, pero se sorprendió al ver que ahora él hacía que ella apartara su mano y volvió a besar-la, haciendo que ella lo redée con sus piernas en un intento de sentirla más cerca.

Ren se abrazo a ese pequeño cuerpo bajo de él, su mano bajo recorriendo la piel hermosa de la joven, para encontrarse con lo único que aun conservaba de su ropa...

Pero ese tortuoso recorrido no termino allí, ella sintió sus dedos peligrosamente cerca de su feminidad y él simplemente sonrió complacido al encontrarla húmeda, aunque la palabra más adecuada seria empapada. Su piel estaba erizada y su cuerpo actuaba solo... Con cada rose que él hacía.

Ren no pudo evitar que un gemido se escapase de sus labios al apartar los húmedo labios de ella con sus dedos al tocarla así por primera vez, comprobó lo preparada que estaba para recibirlo y quería hacerlo, hacerlo ahora mismo... Pero contuvo sus impulsos, decidió poco a poco explorar delicadamente allí, con lentos círculos, la beso en los labios, ella agradeció que acallara sus fuertes gemidos, pero sus manos le quitaron esa empapada prenda y para sorpresa de Kyoko vio como la guardaba abajo su almohada...

Aunque él volvió a acariciarla con su mano, era como si le estuviese haciendo el amor con sus dedos, ese toque maestro le hizo tensarse, inesperadamente ella arqueo sus caderas para así sentirlo más, quería hacerlo y él parecía adorar tocarla.

Ella grito inesperadamente, aferrándose a él, sentir como el primer orgasmo de su vida a dejaba sin aliento y además que es hombre fuese el responsable la hicieron sonreír, jamás pensó disfrutar tanto. En realidad esta era la primera vez que dejaba atrás sus límites auto impuestos y se entregaba de tal forma, apasionada y sin temor a nada.

Él retiro su mano de allí y ante su asombro vio como se los llevaba a la boca...

—¡Eres deliciosa!—Le susurro. Para abrazarla tierna-mente.

Ella se recostó en su pecho, complacida y aun respiraba agitada. Su respiración poco a poco volvió a la normalidad, pero en ese momento se encontró con que tenía las piernas muy juntas y entonces sintió nuevamente sus caricias. Ren se aparto para quitarse esa molesta prenda y quedar en igual condición que la chica en su cama. Ella se asombro al verlo, verlo desnudo y listo para seguir, trago saliva, nerviosa.

Él la noto nerviosa al acomodarse entre sus piernas, pero ella no opuso resistencia, sabía que ella lo deseaba, quería tanto como él que que venía a continuación...

Él estiro su mano para buscar en el cajón de la mesita de luz, ella vio que sacaba un paquete cuadrado de color plateado. No es que Ren los tuviera allí porque los usaba, lo tenía allí porque era parte de una campaña de conscientización para los joven sobre la sexualidad y las enfermedades...

Pero ahora él rasgo el sobrecito, ella lo vio ponerse el preservativo, lo miro atentamente, nerviosa y ansiosa.

Ella nunca estuvo preparada para sentirlo, sintió la punta del miembro de él en contacto con su intimidad...

—Mírame, por favor. Quiero que me mires—Le suplico, Kyoko estaba cerrando sus ojos y los abrió para ver esos ojos azules.

—Si tuvieses los ojos verdes...—Murmuro Kyoko, lo que Ren no pudo oírla bien...

—Kyoko...—Le susurro para penetrarla de una sola vez...

Comprobó que ella hasta recién era virgen, Kyoko en ese momento cruzó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él buscando comodidad... Le costaba acostumbrase a él, agradeció que él se conteniera... Sintió los labios de él, besando su cuello y con usa sonrisa de satisfacción que sin saberlo, compartían en ese momento.

Los ojos de él estaban muy nublados por la pasión, busco desesperada mente su boca, se unieron en un beso apasionado, él no pudo evitar gruñir cuando ella involuntariamente arqueo su cuerpo, ya se encontraba mejor... Se acostumbro a tenerlo dentro de ella y él empezó a embestirla, kyoko enrosco sus manos en el cabellos de su amante, ambos gemían de placer. El ritmo lento y tortuoso de cada embestida de Ren la dejaban deseosa de más y se lo hizo saber moviendo sus caderas, ambos ahora eran un solo ser, en cuerpo y alma, solo uno.

Ella se aferro a sus hombros cuando él aumento en ritmo de sus embestidas, ambos perdieron todo rastros de corduras. Llego a ser frenético, su respiraciones aceleradas, sus gemidos y jadeos fueron lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación. Ella sintió su interior palpitar y como se apretaba a él... Grito, grito fuertemente su nombre al llegar a su liberación como el no pudo contener un gruñido, están saciados y muy complacidos.

Kyoko se dio cuenta de que había aruñado la espalda de él, pero Ren le sonreía, aun encima de ella, mirándola con ternura... Giro en la cama para que ella quedara encima de él, aun acostada encima de él, lo abrazo fuertemente, aun no quería que él se alejara de ella. Se sentía tan completa estando así con él.

Cuando salió de ella, ambos fueron consciente del vacío que sintieron en su pecho, además de la dicha compartida. Ren se deshizo del preservativo y lo dejo en una papelera que tenía allí. Para apagar la luz.

Volvió al lado de ella y la beso, la acarició. Hizo que se recostara en su pecho, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Ren los cubrió a ambos con las sabanas, ambos cansados...

—Ren...

—¿Si?

—Me gusto mucho...—Le susurro para que él la abrazara y le dijera lo mismo.

—A mi también, Kyoko.—Le susurro besando sus labios para enredar sus piernas y abrazarla para poder dormir.

* * *

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

Gracias a akane ackerman, rouus94, agatasha1 y a mutemuia por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

OMG... ¡Que calor! Jajaja. Otro desastroso capítulo.

* * *

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if..." No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje] De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo. Posiblemente Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean.

* * *

Summary: "What if..." Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor.

* * *

 ** _Descubriendo el deseo._**

* * *

Kyoko despertó en aquella habitación desconocida pero tenía vividos recuerdos de cada acción que hizo la noche anterior, recordaba lo desinhibida que se había mostrado, que había pasado la mejor experiencia de su vida con aquel desconocido tan excitante que sabía bien como enloquecerla con su solo tacto y se había entregado a él.

Ahora que se suponía, debía ser de día ya... La luz de fuera de la habitación le daba un poco de luz para ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Se encontraba desnuda, la suave sabana la cubría tanto a ella como a él. Oh, por Kami-sama; él dormía apaciblemente, satisfecho y ambos tenían sus piernas entrelazadas. Estar entre sus brazos era una experiencia que mil veces quisiera repetir pero tiene miedo, él es tan hermoso. ¿Cómo podría ella mantenerlo a su lado? ¡Ambos eran desconocidos! Lo único que sabía de él era que se llamaba Ren, no conocía su apellido, sabía que en la cama era terriblemente seductor, hasta ser adictivo y tantos sus ángeles como demonios babeaban por él, además que era un hombre dotado.

Sonrojada por sus pensamientos, Kyoko suspiro junto a la piel de él... Quería... Pero sentía miedo, no quería arriesgar su corazón nuevamente, sólo debía quedarse con los hermosos recuerdos de lo vivido.

Se acerco a él y con sus manos le sujeto el rostro para depositar un dulce y casto beso en sus labios; pero no contó con que él ya despierto le devolviera el beso apasionadamente para dejarla abajo de su cuerpo y meterse entre sus piernas, Kyoko gimió porque él estaba excitado, podía notarlo, era imposible hacerlo. No de ese modo, estaban en un momento tan intimo.

Ren beso a la chica en la clavícula, un beso seductor por excelencia con el que buscaba cierto grado de intimidad, con una clara intención erótica en ese rose.

Cuando se separo sus labios de la piel de ella, al mirarla directamente a los ojos ella tenia una sonrisa en sus labios que el simplemente interpreto como un "tómame" y eso fue lo que hizo que se olvidara de todo, de completamente todo... Aquella habitación era un mundo, el mundo de los dos, solo de ellos.

La penetro de una sola estocada, se sorprendió al ver lo lista que estaba para recibirlo, la beso en los labios, mientras que ella aun presa de la sorpresa no pudo hacer otra cosa que aferrarse del rubio cabello de su amante y tirar de el con fuerza, lo escucho gruñir y maldecir pero lejos de escandalizarse eso era un aliciente que hacia que le pidiera más.

Ella lo acompañaba en sus movimientos y cuando él volvía por completo a su interior, ella gemía y decía cosas incoherentes... Ren solo se sentía en el cielo, su respiración se tornaba dificultosa y no ayudaba ver como los senos de ella se movían al ritmo que ambos habían tomado, era una vista erótica que lo volvía loco, tan loco como se sentía al saberse poseyéndola de tal modo.

—¡Ren!—Grito ella en un momento para acercarlo aun más con sus piernas abrazándose a él.

Lo escucho gruñir, sintió como la besaba, como se sentía completa con él en su interior, su unión era casi salvaje. Ella soltó su cabello para aferrase a las sabanas, y aquellas que aun los cubrían poco a poco iban deslizándose hasta quedar completamente olvidadas lejos de sus cuerpos.

Ambos disfrutaban estando así, disfrutaban sus caricias mutuas, Kyoko se sorprendió al ver como él hacía que ella dejara de rodear-lo con sus piernas para... Ren tomó su pierna derecha sin salir de su interior, flexionándola para que quedara pegada al cuerpo de ella para luego aferrarse con fuerza de la rodilla flexionada. Así era perfecto, ella jadeó al sentirlo más grande, fuerte... Y aun más salvaje. Él siguió arremetiendo contra su cuerpo, en un momento él tomo la otra pierna de Kyoko para pasarla por sus caderas. Ella se sumergía de lleno en un estado desconocido, no podía mantenerse quieta, en un momento muerta de la vergüenza se mordió el labio mientras sentía como el aliento de él chocaba con su oreja.

Su sorpresa fue aun más cuando Ren metió su mano entre sus cuerpos para llegar a esa parte de ella, para tocarla con sus dedos, eso hizo que la chica buscara la boca de él y con un beso reprimió el grito que amenazaba por salir de su boca... No pudo más, arqueo su espalda, echando su cabeza hacia a tras, sintió fuego liquido en su vientre y entre sus piernas; el seguía bombeando contra el cuerpo de ella, hasta que gruño y se vino en su interior, Kyoko no pudo pasar desapercibida la calidez de él en ella, en su interior... Vio como él soltaba su pierna que caía sobre la cama. Él la abrazo fuertemente a su cuerpo, aun dentro de ella...

Cuando por fin salio de ella la miro alarmado, no sabía como decirle lo que había pasado, a él jamás le había sucedido algo semejante, se había dejado llevar por la pasión que ella despertaba en él. La beso tierna-mente, ella le sonreía satisfecha... Hacer el amor en la noche y volver a hacerlo en la mañana la había dejado satisfecha, dichosa y cansada...

Él la beso, abrazándola a él...

—¿No te lastime?—Le pregunto preocupado.

—No, estoy bien.—Ella no pudo evitar nota su tono preocupada—Estoy un poco cansada.

Lo sintió sonreír contra sus labios pero no era una sonrisa genuina, se preocupo...

—¿Sucede algo, Ren?—Quiso saber.

—No, descansa ahora. Estas agotada.—Ella sonrió de lado, no era para menos.—Cuando despiertes ya estará listo el desayuno.

—Puedo ayudarte a hacer el desayuno—Él negó con su cabeza... ¿Cómo le diría que tenía más espacio vacío en la heladera que...? Bueno, su alimentación no era muy buena.

—No hace falta. Duerme—Le susurro despacio para acariciarla y abrazarla a su cuerpo, beso suavemente su frente y espero a que ella se durmiera.

Sin hacer ruido salió de la cama y de dirigió al baño, quera tomar una ducha fría, estaba peor que un crío adolescente y hormonal... Hasta ayer ella era virgen y él no recordó esta mañana usar protección, aunque había sido fantástico... Pero...

Negó con la cabeza. No le importaba el escándalo, le importaba ella... ¿Y si se quedaba embarazada?

—¡Kuon, eres un estúpido!—Se recrimino a él mismo mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo.

No sabía cómo se le pudo pasar por alto aquel tema de la protección. Ella era muy joven aun, lo suponía pero ahora sentía temor... ¿Qué pensaría ella si llegaba a salir embarazada? No sabía ni su edad, tampoco su apellido, ella estaba en la misma situación que él, aun a pesar de haber pasado juntos la noche, seguían siendo dos desconocidos.

De pronto se encontró en un gran dilema, ¡un bebe! Un niño de él y ella.

Cerró de golpe la llave, tomo una toalla y se secó, se ato la toalla a su cintura para salir del cuarto de baño y buscar ropa. Ya vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul... Volvió a entrar en el baño...

En el espejo vio sus ojos verdes, este era su verdadero yo.

¿Qué haría si ella quedaba embarazada? No podía basar una relación en una mentira, era impensado. Así que, debía tratar de conocerla mas, si era posible que pronto llevara a su hijo en su vientre. Suspiro... Luego se puso los lentes de contacto, sus ojos volvieron al azul profundo que ella había conocido.

Salió del baño y la vio dormir tranquilamente en su cama, sin preocupación. Parecía ser solo una niña. Y temía que si lo era.

Pediría un desayuno americano, eso era lo que quería comer, o quizás no... No sabía lo que le gustaba ella. Pidió un desayuno para dos. Poco tiempo después el desayuno ya estaba en su casa, fue a despertarla...

—Kyoko, despierta—Ella se removió molesta en la cama.

—No...

—Ya esta listo e desayuno—Le susurro.—Debes tomar una ducha.

Ella entonces despertó y al sentarse en la cama la sabana que la cubría se caía para dejar a la vista sus senos, avergonzada volvió a cubrirse rápidamente. Ren Busco una camisa entre su ropa y le entrego la prenda a la joven.

—Tu ropa esta en la secadora. Por ahora debes ponerte esto...—Ella tímidamente tomo la camisa que él le ofrecía y se fue al baño que él le había indicado.

Acarició su cuerpo poco a poco mientras el agua se deslizaba por el. Recordó lo sucedido en la mañana y sintió mucho calor, involuntariamente cerro las piernas, su interior estaba palpitante con sus recuerdos, deseaba tanto a ese hombre que... Negó con la cabeza... ¿Dónde había quedado la Kyoko que cría en que primero debía casarse para entregarse un hombre? Él le había hecho el amor, dos veces... Y cada vez era mejor.

´Pervertida y caliente', se recrimino mentalmente. Tomo los productos de aseo para dejar de pensar en lo sucedido y terminar de bañarse.

Ren tenía en la mesa servido ya el desayuno, sumo de naranja, café, huevos revueltos, salchichas, bacon, papas, mermelada, tostadas y frutas.

La espero y se quedo sin aliento cuando la vio solo con su camisa. Sus piernas, hermosas piernas, lo tenían atontado. Su camisa pegada al cuerpo de ella, ahogo un gemido para que ella no lo notara.

Ella se sentía expuesta, solo tenía la camisa de él, toda ella olía a él. A los productos de aseo que el usaba y su aroma era embriagante.

Ren se levanto para que ella se sentara en la silla. Un silencio incomodo los rodeo, él quería hablar, decirle que quería conocerla más... Pero no se atrevía.

— Espero que te guste el desayuno.

—Esta bien, gracias.

Ren le puso un plato para que ella se sirviera lo que quisiera. Tomo un poco de café amargo, observándola atentamente. Ella tomo jugo y comió algo de bacon...

—Desayuno americano—Sonrió.—Es delicioso.

—Si, cocinan genial. Yo no se cocinar—Le dijo apenado.

—¿Querías decirme algo? Antes de dormirme... Creo que querías decirme algo—Lo miro detenidamente a los ojos.

—Quisiera que nos siguiéramos viendo—Le dijo dudando—Quiero que nos conozcamos más, ya que...

—¿Conocernos? ¿Más?—Murmuro—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que seas solo una aventura, quiero más—le dijo —No quiero algo de una sola noche. Y creo que podemos empezar por conocernos.

—Yo... Ren, no me siento preparada para confiar mi corazón a alguien. No otra vez—Ren abrió la boca pero no salieron ningún sonido de él.

—¿Estuviste enamorada?

—No lo llamaría así. Más bien de desilusiono la persona que creía querer y que siempre lo considere mi amigo. Es cruel saber que solo te usan para un fin.

Ren la miro detenidamente, quería ganarse a la mujer que tenía en frente, era hermosa, un hermoso ángel con cara de niña.

—En mi no hay nada que puedas querer. Hasta mi madre no me quiso y me dejo con otra familia. No soy buena para ti.—Susurro.

—Yo soy Tsuruga Ren—Le informo.

—¡Que!—Exclamó sobresaltada—No, no puede ser.

Los demonios despertaron de inmediato...

"Es él" decía un demonio rodeando a Kyoko que estaba muda.

"Es el enemigo de la cucaracha" coreaba otro.

"Es el enemigo" Decía otro.

"Es él" Decía un angelito que aparecía soñador.

"Nuestra ama esta con él" Los ángeles festejaban tal acontecimiento.

—Tengo que irme.—Le dijo secamente.

—Tu ropa aun esta húmeda—Le dijo Ren.

—No importa, Tsuruga-san—Le dijo distante—Quiero irme.

Ren quedo en silencio. No sabía que ser Tsuruga Ren era lo que terminaría por alejarlo de ella.

—¿Qué hice mal?—Le pregunto desconcertado—Kyoko, háblame. Kyoko.

—Nada.

—¿Entonces?

— Es mejor que me retire, esto fue un error...

Nadie lo escucho pero el corazón no solamente de Tsuruga Ren sino también el de Kuon se rompía a pedazos... Y volvía a preguntarse, "¿Qué hice mal?"

La vio volver ya vestida con su ropa y que ella lo ignoraba...

—Te llevo a casa—Le aviso.

—Puedo irme sola—Le dijo cortante.

—No te pregunte, te aviso que te llevo a tu casa y punto.

Tomándole del brazo salió de su apartamento, ella caminaba en silencio, hizo que subiera al coche y se abrochara el cinturón de seguridad. Luego fue a subirse en su coche, mientras manejaba en silencio, algo incomodo para los dos. Ren quería mirarla, quería tocarla, volver a su apartamento y encerrarse con ella a solas, solo ella en sus brazos.

Kyoko noto que él estaba enfadado, no supo descifrarlo pero esa sonrisa de aparador no engañaría a nadie.

Cinco minuto después llego al complejo Mitzuki en donde estaciono. La vio desabrocharse el cinturón y que en ningún momento volteo a verlo, eso hizo enfadar a Kuon. Ella era suya y como tal seguiría siéndolo, lo quiera ella o no.

Se desabrocho su cinturón y cuando estaba a punto de que ella se bajara, cerro la puerta del copiloto bruscamente. Kyoko ahogo un gemido cuando de la nada se encontró sentada en las piernas de él.

—¿Qué hace, Tsuruga-san?—Le pregunto confundida.

Él no le dijo nada, solo la beso con hambre voraz y ella simplemente se dejo hacer. Kuon en el interior quería más pero Ren no. Ren estaba enfadado y dolido por como actuaba la joven, no lo entendía. Siguió besándola con ardor y dejándola a horcajadas encima de él, para acariciar sus piernas y muslos. Kyoko simplemente se encontraba desconcertada, este hombre la hacía hacer cosas impensables para ella. Quería entregarse a él nuevamente, lo deseaba allí, ahora mismo... A la luz del día en un estacionamiento.

De pronto él dejo de besar-la y la alejo de él con la mirada vacía, la mejor actuación de su existencia ya que por dentro se moría.

—Puedes irte—Le dijo sin rastro de emoción, estaba muy herido para detenerse a pensar y a medir sus palabras.—Querías irte, vete.

Ella salio de su regazo y bajo del coche por la puerta del conductor, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se sentía estúpida... Por culpa del maldito de Shotaro ella dejaba ir a ese hombre... Quería volver a sus brazos pero presentía que él la rechazaría, que esta vez la había jodido tremenda-mente mal. Corrió rumbo a su apartamento.

Kuon la vio irse y con furia golpeo el volante de su sentía estúpido, se sentía mal... Quería correr hasta ella. Volvió a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad y arranco su auto...

* * *

Continuara.

Omga... ¿Qué piensan chicas? Las sospechas de Ren quieren que sean ciertas? Pues ya saben lo que deben hacer...

R

e

v

i

e

w

s

a

q

u

í.


	4. Chapter 4

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

* * *

 _Gracias a Lunabsc, agatasha1, yomii20, skarllet northman, mutemuia, oxybry, Misaki y Mizuki, y a rouus94 por sus reviews en los capítulos anteriores._

* * *

 _Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if..." No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]_

 _De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo._

 _Posiblemente Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean._

* * *

 _Summary: "What if..." Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor._

* * *

 ** _Descubriendo el deseo._**

* * *

Kuon no supo que más hacer, ella podría estar llevando un hijo suyo en su vientre o pronto lo estaría...

Se encontraba tan indeciso, no sabía si salir de aquel estacionamiento o correr de tras de ella.

Apago el encendido del auto y medito las cosas... Si ahora la seguía, sin duda su primera reacción en ese momento sería hacerla suya nuevamente, cualquier lugar era el indicado si era con ella.

Se quito el cinturón y se recostó en el asiento del conductor, aferrándose fuertemente al volante...No quería salir corriendo detrás de ella... Maldita sea, si lo quería... Quería una explicación y la quería ahora mismo.

Desconocía el apartamento en el que vivía y no podría ir de apartamento en apartamento, golpeando cada puerta en frente de él para ver donde vivía.

¿Qué había de malo en ser Tsuruga Ren? Era el actor del momento, en popularidad, fama y dinero. Sus trabajos siempre era buenos y ella simplemente huía de él por ser actor. Esto era ridículo, una broma muy mala de la vida. ¿Cuantas mujeres no se le abalanzaban encima al saber quién era? ¿Por qué esta no? No, Kyoko tenía que ser distinta y al saber que había pasado la noche con Tsuruga Ren, ella simplemente huía.

¿Acaso creía que por ser actor, él no podía ser fiel en una relación? Negó con su cabeza, quería que ella volviese a sus brazos, a su vida y a su cama...

Era hermosa, muy hermosa y solo sabía que su nombre era Kyoko.

Pensó un momento en todo lo que había sucedido, no la conocía ni de aproximadamente 24 hs. y ya la quería solo para él.

Debía pedirle que le diera una oportunidad, para que él pudiese conocerla y así tener la oportunidad de acercarse más a ella.

Había una posibilidad de que ella pronto tendría un bebe, un bebe de los dos. Pero no era el bebe lo que solamente quería que la uniera a ella, quería más, mucho más.

Decidido bajo del coche, al llegar a la portería vio al guardia de seguridad, con quien tendría que hablar.

—Buen día, quería saber en que departamento vive la señorita Kyoko—El hombre lo miro sin reconocerlo.

—Buen día. La señorita Mogomi Kyoko esta en el departamento 2B de la primera planta—Le dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Podría pasar, necesito hablar con ella—El guardia solo asintió.

Ren se despidió, no sin antes agradecerle apropiadamente.

Corrió hasta las escaleras que llevaban a la primera planta, ya estaba agitado cuando llegó a su puerta... Respiraba con dificultad, estaba ansioso, expectante y deseoso de verla nuevamente aunque sólo pasaran quince minutos.

Estaba nervioso, la puerta de en donde ella vivía lo hacía pensar en que decirle... Quería llamar a su puerta, llamar a su puerta y tomarla en sus brazos para luego besar-la.

Si estaba loco y aun tenía cierto miedo, miedo a que lo rechace, hace un momento al rechazarlo lo había dejado hecho polvo.

Llamo despacio a la puerta, quería verla, se moría por hacerlo.

* * *

Kyoko había huído de él, había dejado que los acontecimientos que algunas veces enfadaban a Shotaro la afectasen a ella también y a su buen juicio.

Ahora el desconocido tenía un nombre y apellido junto con una inmensa fama que la hacían sentir pequeñita.

En parte se alegraba de que Tsuruga Ren dejara en el séptimo lugar a Sho y que el estuviese en el primer lugar...

Tenía fama, popularidad, belleza, talento y de seguro era un playboy... Había dormido con un payboy, se había entregado a él.

Pero no sólo eso la perturbaba, su rostro al verla irse, el último beso que compartieron, que casi estuvo por suplicarle que la hiciera suya de nuevo, allí mismo en su auto, sin importarle nada, solo él en ella y la oportunidad de tenerlo junto a ella.

Sería bueno conocerlo mejor, ser amigos, pero ellos se saltaron la amistad y solo pasaron de ser dos desconocidos a la cama, de pronto se sintió una mujerzuela, ¿Dónde había quedado su sentido común?

Agarro algunas cajas y empezó a poner las cosas de Shotaro, esas cosas que siempre dejaba cuando en sus cortas visitas de doctor que hacía. Después de dejar la mitad de la ropa de su ex-amigo los puso en en piso, cerca de la mesa, quería sacar todo lo que ese estúpido tenía en el lugar.

Se recargó en la puerta, deslizándose despacio por la madera de la puerta, su cabello lacio y oscuro le taparon los ojos y olían exquisito porque olía a él, a su perfume, al aroma de su cuerpo.

Sintió su cuerpo reaccionar y ansiar-lo con todo su ser, ¿Qué le había hecho aquel hombre? Ahora solo podía pensar en él, en su aroma y en que había olvidado parte de su ropa interior en la casa de este, recordó que Ren las había guardado, ¿Cómo un recuerdo? ¡Que pervertido! Ella no era mucho mejor, necesitaba ponerse algo, cambiarse de ropa, cualquier cosa que pudiese alejar ese hechizo de hechizada por él, por todo su ser y hasta su ropa olía a él.

Su respiración se torno pesada, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, verlo dormir, besar-lo, sonreír-le... Sonrisa que él interpretó como un "tómame" y estaba lejos de equivocarse, aunque dudo un momento que él lo haría.

También se recordó a si misma con la pierna flexionada y como el había pasado su otra pierna por sus caderas, como él arremetía contra su cuerpo de modo salvaje y de pronto algo paso en su mente, esa calidez nunca antes sentida, ni en su primera vez...

No, esa vez no habían usado un método anticonceptivo aunque sea un preservativo... Eso quería decir que ella podría quedar embarazada de él y tener un hijo de Tsuruga Ren. Qué por cierto, ¿Qué hacía él de rubio?

La posibilidad de un bebe lejos de horrorizar-le solo pudo hacerla sonreír. En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta y la hizo sobresaltar. Se levanto despacio y abrió lentamente la puerta, allí estaba él, Tsuruga Ren esperando por ella.

Kyoko no supo que decirle, Ren no quería moverse por temor a ser nuevamente rechazado.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Ren pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acercarse a ella y observarla detenidamente, paso al departamento y cerró la puerta antes de que ella decidiera echarlo del lugar.

El silencio reinó entre ambos, ella lo observo, él la miro detenidamente...

—Kyoko, debemos hablar. No se que paso pero...

La observo mirar a otro lado, estar a escasos dos pasos de la puerta no ayudaba, tampoco la tensión entre los dos, el deseo era casi tangible solo que ellos trataban de ignorarlo por el bien de los dos.

Aunque no era fácil resistir a la tentación, ella aun llevaba el vestido verde puesto.

—Quería pedirte que me des la oportunidad de que comencemos esto de nuevo...

—¿Cómo amigos?—Le pregunto, él frunció el ceño, no le agradaba la idea... Amigos no. Pero él jamás la mantendría como un secreto.

—¿Amigos?

Él negando con la cabeza, esa maldita idea solo hizo temblar, nunca podría ser su amigo después de compartir aquello con ella, no con Kyoko. Lo impulso volvieron a él, el deseo de volver a acariciarla y vio sus labios, que quería besar-los en ese momento.

La tomo de la cintura para acercarla a él, solo quería tenerla cerca, lo mataba sentirlo lejos. Poco a poco se acerco a ella y le sonrió, para besar-la y abrazarla. Kyoko sintió sus piernas temblar, no lo vio venir, su impulso la tomo por sorpresa, aunque lo deseara sabía que no era apropiado, ellos no eran nada, seguían siendo desconocidos. Sólo un actor y una chica que compartieron un bello momento juntos, algo inolvidable y difícil de olvidar.

—Tsuruga-san, creo que...—Como decirle algo más si él parecía ser un adicto a su cuello... Suspiro para agarrarse de su camisa. Un sábado para recordar, quizás.

Sintió que él la levantaba del suelo y seguía besándola, sabía como distraer, era fácil decir que aquel hombre era un maestro. Ella sólo tenia 16 años, edad para casarse pero no aun.

Ren se sorprendió al sentirse rodeado por las piernas de la chica, se moría por poseer-la nuevamente, quería hacerlo pero no quería que ella lo rechazara por mas excitado que estuviese, la observo y sonrió.

—¿Quieres tener una cita hoy conmigo?—Le pregunto para afirmarla despacio en la puerta, ella lo observo desconcertada, ¿Una cita? ¡Ellos dos!

—Sí...—Le dijo en un jadeo. Sentía tanto calo que se estaba avergonzando.

Ren le sonrió y la dejo ir con renuencia, quería tenerla más cerca, tanto como pudiese pero no quería asustarle.

—Daremos un paseo, luego podemos almorzar y ver una película, o lo que tu desees—Le sonrió de lado, ella no hizo nada más que asentir, sus piernas temblaban aun.

Estaba en sus brazos imposible decirle a él no en algo. Ren observo las cajas con ropa y era ropa de hombre...

—¿Y esa ropa?—No quería molestarse, ella debía vivir con su amigo, era lo más seguro. ¿Estaba celoso?Siguió divagando mientras que ella le sonreía.

—Es ropa para donar a la caridad—Le respondió, no quería nada de ese sujeto que se decía su amigo. Hasta el póster lo tiraría o lo daría a alguien... Aunque la imagen de Tsuruga Ren aun seguía escondida bajo su almohada, pero él no tenía porque enterarse, ¿No?

* * *

Continuara.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**_

* * *

 _Quiero dar gracias a rouus94, mutemuia, Cheshire 2313, agatasha1, Lunabsc, yomii20, oxybry y a skarllet northman por sus reiews._

* * *

 _Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if..." No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje] De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo. Posiblemente Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean._

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _"What if..." Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor._

* * *

 _ **Descubriendo el deseo.**_

* * *

Ren observó con los ojos entrecerrados la caja con ropa como dedicándole todo su odio que era capaz de brindar en ese momento. Sus ojos le decían al objeto inerte "tú no me caes bien, yo tampoco te agrado, cuando más rápido desaparezcas, mucho mejor"...

—¿Qué esta haciendo, Tsuruga-san?—Escucho la voz de Kyoko algo divertida.

—Nada, Kyoko. Nada.—Suspiro por un momento, ella se había ido a cambiar para que ambos pudiesen ir a su cita.

—Parece que odia a esa caja...

—No es eso...—Dijo quitando-le importancia aunque en el fondo de su interior se decía a si mismo: "Si tan solo supieras".

—Tsuruga-san... Ya estoy lista.—Ren al fin la miro, ella mantenía el cabello suelto, con una blusa blanca y una falda oscura, unas sandalias a juego con su ropa, algo completamente cómodo.

—Estas muy bella, Kyoko.—Ella se sonrojo... Él le dijo que estaba bella.

—Gracias, Tsuruga-san.

—Por favor, Kyoko... Llámame Ren.—Ella negó automáticamente.

—No puedo hacer algo así...

Para su sorpresa Ren la tomo en sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente.

—Hasta que no me digas Ren no saldremos de aquí—Ren beso sus labios suavemente y se aparto de ella y ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y vio como lentamente abría sus ojos—Y tengo muchos modos e ideas de como me gustaría pasar nuestro tiempo juntos.

El tono de él era de un completo seductor, poco a poco volvió a besar-la...

—Di Ren...—Le susurro muy cerca de sus labios.

—Pero, Tsuru...—Un beso le impidió que lo llamara por su apellido.—Eso seria una falta de respeto.

—No si yo te pido hacerlo.—Volvió a besar-la.

—Pero, Ren... Eso es...—Lo escucho reír.

—¿Tan difícil era?—Si, al fin había dicho su nombre, valla modo de persuasión, no importaría que lo volviera a usar otra vez.

La beso de nuevo, ella quedo completamente fuera del espacio terrenal... Sintió algo raro en su estómago... ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Y tan malvado era este hombre que la dejo desconcertada y se alejo de ella para tomar-le la mano y llevarla fuera de su departamento. Kyoko en ese momento, sonrojada, admitió para si misma que no le habría importado quedarse con él encerrada y que siguiera intentando persuadir-la.

Primero debían ir a ver una película, pero ¿Cómo saber el gusto de la chica?

La acompañó hasta el coche, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que ella estuviese cómoda. Fueron al cine, en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, no sabía si la joven prefería ver un estreno o una película en especifico, algo que quisiera ver.

Al llegar al cine él esperó a que ella escogiera, ver un estreno o una película de antes... Eso tenía de especial ese cine, podían ver los grandes éxitos de otros tiempos.

—¿Quisieras ver algo en particular?—Ren le pregunto.

—mmmm... Vi una serie hace tiempo, pero nunca pude ver la película que hicieron después.—Comento Kyoko.

—Dime el nombre de cualquier película que quieras...

—Tsukinomori—Ren se asombró... ¿Quería ver la película que hace tiempo había protagonizado su padre? Pero Kyoko no sabía su verdadera identidad.

—¿Te gusto el Katsuki de Tsukinomori?

—Fue excelente, me asombre al ver lo buen actor que es el protagonista. Él esta en busca de venganza, una buena historia.—Solo le dijo Kyoko.—Pero la película, según escuche, es la conclusión de la novela que dejo ciertos aspectos sin resolver.

—Entonces, Tsukimonori será...—Lo sabía, no podía negar-le nada a esta mujer.

Ren se acercó a comprar dos entadas para ver la película... Y con el una Kyoko muy entusiasmada.

—¿Quieres algún refresco o dulces para ver la película?—Le pregunto, tomándola de la mano.

—Palomitas de maíz—Sugirió.

—Bien. Vamos—Le dijo para caminar al lugar en donde vendía golosinas.— Palomita de maíz, que ea una. Dos refresco...

—¿Algo más, señor?—Pregunto la joven.

—¿Cariño, deseas algo más?—Kyoko no escuchó la palabra "CARIÑO" porque estaba al pendiente de los ojos soñadores de la joven que les había tomado su pedido.

—No, nada más.

Ren pagó y sin darse cuenta la mujer había dejado su número de teléfono en una servilleta extra que había... Ren lo tomó y al darse cuenta lo arrojo a la basura, no quería problemas con Kyoko. La tomo de la cintura y la llevó a la sala en donde estaban por pasar la película. Para su sorpresa, había muchas más personas de las esperadas... Algunas parecían ya haber visto la película... Ren notó como Su Kyoko casi mato literalmente con la mirada al comentar algo de la boda de los protagonista, él únicamente sonrió de lado.

—Ven—Le dijo para que fueran al lugar con la menor cantidad de personas posibles, para que no le arruinaran la sorpresa o hicieran spolier... Pero la verdad, él quería estar junto a ella sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

Al empezar los adelantos, Kyoko se veía feliz... Quería ver esa película. Ren solo sonrió y haciéndose el distraído la abrazo para que se acercara a él. Lo más asombroso era que ella parecía una niña comiendo dulces... Sus ojos estaban muy ilusionados y verla de ese modo, hacía que él sintiera una extraña satisfacción.

Ren se dedico a contemplarla, a ella, olvidándose de la película y de la excelente actuación de su padre. La vio sonreír, emocionarse, sonrojarse y hasta su expresión soñadora, esa que le recordaba a cierta niña que había conocido en Kyoko.

Al terminar la película, Kyoko estaba feliz... Ren al salir de la sala la abrazaba, sin perder la oportunidad de besar-la...

—Ahora podremos ir a por algo de comida, no es bueno que solo hayas comido cosas dulces—Dijo él "regañado-la" por su hábitos alimenticios... Sí, esto parecía una broma... ¿Él hablando de buena alimentación?

—Esta bien, Ren.—Él sonrió, poco a poco haría que ella dejara de llamarlo así y le diría su verdadero nombre.

Ambos fueron hasta el coche, él se dirigió a un restaurante, en donde encontraron una mesa ideal para ellos, apartada de todo el resto de las personas y sus miradas. Ellos pidieron el menú del día que consistía en platos típicos de Japón. Platicaron sobre la película y la actuación de cada uno, protagonista o antagonista.

Ren pago la cuenta y se fueron, ya en el auto pensó en invitarla a caminar, dar un paseo...

—¿Quieres dar un paseo?

—Claro, no estaría nada mal.—Sonrió cariñosa-mente.

Después de hacer un corto recorrido, Ren se detuvo para que ambos pasearan por una plaza o parque de juegos para niños pequeños... Kyoko le sonrió al ver que él le tomaba de la mano, y que caminaban para dirigirse al parque, una suave briza corría, ambos estaban muy enfrascados en su mundo, sonriendo, besándose, abrazándose... Kyoko intentando escapar de él para que no la atrape y cuando al fin era atrapada volvían a besarse como si fuese el último día de sus vidas.

Kyoko se separo de sus labios completamente agitada, estaba en el regaso de él en un banco de la plaza de juegos, los niños se retiraban poco a poco y ellos aun estaban disfrutando de sus sutiles caricias, como dos enamorados que después de siglos separados volvía a re-encontrarse para siempre.

—Kyoko...

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto desconcertada, aun en el cielo... Aquellas caricias le tenían hipnotizada.

—Solo eres mía, Kyoko—Le susurro en tono posesivo, para volver a besar-la.

Ninguno de los dos se percato del cielo gris muy oscuro que los rodeaba, y comprendieron el porque los niños se retiraron ta temprano de allí cuando comenzó a llover, ella gimió por la impresión, él solo atino a dirigirse hacía el lugar opuesto en donde habían dejado el coche porque estaban muy lejos y debían comprar un paraguas... Ren compró un paraguas, era el único que quedaba. Y así, ambos se dirigieron caminando muy despacio bajo la lluvia, tomado de las manos y en algunas partes deteniéndose para robarse uno que otro beso.

—¡No seas tramposo, Ren!—Le decía Kyoko al ver como el hermoso hombre que tenía cerca de ella y la besaba de nuevo. Entre risas de él , falsas protestas de ella... Entre miradas cómplices y miradas cargadas de deseo en sus ojos.

—Permita-me, señorita—Le dijo él para abrirle la puerta del copiloto del coche y ayudarla a entrar en el auto para que no se mojara con la lluvia.

Ren fue al asiento de piloto y manejo directamente hacía la casa de ella, manejo despacio, en cada semáforo él le miraba y sonreía de lado, aunque ella estaba muy distraída observando por la ventanilla.

Ren al legar estacionamiento del condominio en donde ella vivía, bajo él primero, no quería que se mojara con la lluvia, no quería que se enfermara...

Caminaron abrazados hasta llegar en frente del apartamento, ella intento abrir la puerta, Ren espero que lo hiciera... De pronto se dio cuenta de algo...

—Estas mojada—Le susurro.

Mientras que Kyoko se sonrojo por ese comentario, tomándolo en un doble sentido... Ren se rió y se acerco a ella peligrosamente para tomar la mano de ella y ayudarla a abrir la puerta...

Logro abrir la puerta y ambos entraron, él la acorralo contra la puerta cerrada, para dejarla con llave...

—¡Qué mal pensada eres, Kyoko-chan!—El sonrojo de ella no podía estar peor para el deleite de él.—Yo me refería a tu ropa... No a...

—Ren...

—mmm... ¿Quieres que veamos si allí también...?—Le pregunto en forma de broma.

Kyoko escondió su sonrojo atrás de su cabello para asentir con vergüenza, ahora el sorprendido era Ren... Y él solamente estaba bromeando...

La beso despacio, con ternura y hambre para deslizar su mano hacía abaja, levantando su falda para introducir su mano en su intimidad y rosar sus labios vaginales...

—¡Estas empapada, cariño!—Le susurro—Quiero estar ahora mismo en tu interior, me muero por hacerlo.

Kyoko gimió, para moverse contra la mano de él, disfrutando de cada rose y gimiendo... Pidiendo más, más de él...

Para sorpresa de ella, vio como Ren rasgaba su ropa interior... Para levantar-la en sus brazos para que lo rodeara con sus piernas, escucho como él bajaba el cierre de su pantalón y se sintió en el cielo cuando él entro en ella... Estaban allí, ella contra la puerta de su apartamento, gimiendo y disfrutando de cada caricia de él. Ren la besaba y embestía contra ella como si no existiese mañana... Poco a poco, Ren le quito la blusa y beso sus senos, ella con dificultad le desprendía la camisa, y se sostenía del cuello de él, pegando su espalda contra la puerta... Sintió como estaba por llegar a su orgasmo, se arqueo contra la puerta y él estaba en la misma situación. Él la beso rudamente para callar su grito cuando por fin llegó al clímax, ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ren satisfecho, la abrazo a su cuerpo y se giro para afirmarse él contra la puerta, aun dentro de ella... Se fue deslizando por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el piso... La beso y quiso decir tantas cosas, pero fue ella quien hablo primero, aun con la respiración agitada...

—¿Te das cuenta que con lo que acaba de pasar hay más posibilidades de que quede embarazada?—Se atrevió a preguntarle... Nada romántico pero algo que alarmaba...

—Lo sé... ¿Sería algo muy malo esperar un hijo de los dos?—Le pregunto acariciándola para besar sus labios.

—No...—Dijo ella.

—Pero... Porque hay uno, ¿No?

—Tengo miedo...

—¿A qué temes, cariño?—Cualquier cosa que le dijera él la comprendería...

—Tengo miedo a ser una mala madre... Tengo miedo a ser como ella...

—Cariño, ¿Cómo crees que yo te dejaría ser una mala madre? Siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar que... Nunca me iré... Aunque me lo pidas, aunque me eches de tu vida. Siempre estaré contigo... Te quiero...

Él la beso de nuevo para una vez más volver a hacerle el amor pero esta vez en el cuarto de ella... Solo ellos dos amándose, era lo único que importaba.

* * *

Continuara...

Holaaaaa... ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? La cita, y miren que mal pensada Kyoko (No solo Kyoko)... mmm... Ya saben que hacer...

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

A

Q

U

Í

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews a carla berenice, AiRen, mutemuia, yomii20, yacc32, agatasha1 y a Skarllet northman.

Guest: Gracias por tú reviews y leer esta historia, en el primer capítulo Ren si maneja después de haber tomado, pero solo fue un trago de Bourbon que es un whisky americano

* * *

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if..." No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje] De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo. Posiblemente Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean.

* * *

Summary: "What if..." Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor.

* * *

 ** _Descubriendo el deseo._**

* * *

Kyoko le sonrió al ver que un Lunes aun de madrugada, él ya estaba levantado...

—¿Qué sucede?—Le pregunto aun con un poquito de sueño.

—Debo irme, tengo que grabar hoy unas escenas para finalizar un trabajo y aun estoy de rubio—Le dijo señalando su cabello.

—Por si me lo preguntas, me gustas más de rubio—Ren sonrió.

—Claro que me importa lo que pienses, cariño—Le susurro besando su frente.—Entonces, ¿No te importa que me valla rubio y regrese con el cabello oscuro?

—No, siempre y cuando regreses tú...—Ren sonrió jovial.

—¿Sabes que así te ves hermosa? Aun medio dormida y...

—Ren, tienes trabajo y yo tengo sueño...—Le dijo tapándose el rostro sonrojada.

Ren busco su rostro entre las mantas para besar-la.

—¿Vendrás hoy?—Le pregunto abrazándolo.

—¿Quieres que regrese?—Ella asintió.—Entonces aquí me tendrás. Descansa, Kyoko. Aun es temprano.

Ren la vio volver a dormir y poco a poco se fue del lugar, debía hablar con el presidente. Después de cerrar la puerta se dirigió hacía el coche, manejo hasta su casa, debía cambiarse y esta vez tendría que cambiar el color de su cabello.

Cuando llegó a su casa tuvo que ordenar un poco, había estado casi todo el tiempo en la casa de ella sin volver a la suya propia. En esos momentos se fue al baño para cambiar el color de su cabello, se quito los lentes de contacto azules y en el espejo vio los ojos verdes de Kuon y su cabello rubio, estaba igual hace unos años... Después de tres años que debuto en el mundo del espectáculo con su nuevo nombre, ahora tenía éxito y había encontrado a la mujer perfecta par él. Un tiempo después vio que su cabello volvía a ser oscuro, el cabello del actor, no el de él.

Luego de una ducha y de buscar la ropa, Ren salió de su apartamento como se mostraba al mundo, tanto en apariencia física como la amabilidad y cortesía que desprendía una reputación como la que se había inventado como una nueva persona.

Manejar de camino a LME no era precisamente lo que deseaba hacer esa mañana pero tenía obligaciones que cumplir por mucho más que quisiera seguir sus deseos e instintos para volver a casa de cierta chica, aunque sea a dormir...

Tenía que pasar por Yashiro y soportar sus preguntas como así también sus sonrisas cómplices sólo porque lo había descubierto accidentalmente.

—Buen día, Ren—Lo saludo con una gran sonrisa.

—Buen día, Yashiro—Le dijo para volver a conducir, sin dirigir-le la mirada.

—¿Y cómo estuvo tú cita?—Yashiro quería saber todo.

—¿Qué cita, Yashiro-san?—Pregunto haciéndose el desconcertado.

—Eres buen actor, Ren... Pero hay cosas que se notan—Le dijo Yashiro.

—mmm? ¿Qué clases de cosas?

—Al menos por tú expresión se que lo pasaste muy bien—Ren no dudo en hacer como si no lo hubiese escuchado—Al menos parece que es hermosa.

—Lo es—Dijo Ren.

—Vas a presentármela.

—No, aun no.

—¿Por qué? ¿No me digas que ella no sabe que eres Tsuruga Ren?

—Ella lo sabe. Una de las razones por a que casi sale huyendo de mi...

—Increíble, ella debe ser única...

—¿No se lo habrás contado al presidente?—Pregunto Ren...

—Etto... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—Yashiro se puso nervioso, ¿Tan rápido lo había descubierto?

—Porque para que Takarada Lory salga de la comodidad de su despacho con toda su tropa del momento y que parezca que esta dando na gran fiesta, es por algo...

—Le dije que no hiciera nada—Susurro Yashiro entre dientes. Ren que lo había escuchado solamente negó con la cabeza...

—Extravagante, obsesionado con el amor y ahora lo tendré que soportar yo—Murmuro Ren algo molesto.

—Ren... Ren. debemos hablar... ¿Quién es?—Preguntaba el presidente que quería saber quien era la misteriosa mujer que había conquistado el corazón de su actor estrella.

—Presidente, buen día—Dijo Ren con su sonrisa de aparador.

—Si, deben ser muy bueno...

Yashiro rió para poder ponerse sus guantes blancos y así tener el teléfono móvil entre sus manos.

—Ren, a mi oficina... Ahora—Dijo Lory actuando como si fuese un director que había encontrado a uno de sus alumnos metiéndose en líos.

—¡Gracias, Yashiro!—Le dijo a su manager para seguir al extravagante presidente de LME.

Ninguno habló hasta encontrarse en la oficina de Lory.

—Bueno, cuéntame todo...

—No, es algo privado.

—Bueno, no me dejas opción—Dijo Lory para tomar su teléfono y marcar un cierto número—A Julie y a Kuu les encantará esta noticia.

—Su nombre es Kyoko—Le dijo, el presidente sólo sonrió de lado y colgó la supuesta llamada que estaba por hacer.

—¿Y eso es todo?

—La conocí el viernes por la noche...

—¿Y?

—¿Qué más quiere?—Quiso saber Ren.

—¿Tanta confianza se tienen como para que no aparezcas por tú apartamento durante todo el fin de semana?—Ren lo miró asombrado, preguntándose cómo sabía el presidente sobre esos detalles.—Fui a tú casa el domingo a primera hora, Yashiro me dijo que mantuviste tu teléfono móvil apagado, él fue a tu casa el sábado y como es lógico, no estabas.

—Estuve con ella—Afirmo—No es algo de lo que quisiera hablar, no sin que ella este enterada de esto.

—Osea que sabe la verdad...

—Cuando supo que era Tsuruga Ren ,pero con él cabello rubio y los ojos azules, no quería saber nada de mi... No quiero imaginar cuando le diga que soy Kuon y todo lo que he hecho—murmuro cansado.

—¿Pero crees que ella te quiere?

—Es muy pronto para saber algo así, todo con ella es especial.

—Pero es mayor de edad ¿No?

—Esta en edad de casarse—Murmuro—No lo sabía, el domingo me dijo que tiene 16 años.

—Cuatro años menor que tú... Ustedes ya...—Sólo con ver la expresión de Kuon lo supo todo—Y no se cuidaron, comprendo. Eso quiere decir que ella podría estar embarazada.

—Ella tiene miedo...

—El lógico, ¿No? Un hijo a esa edad...

—No es por eso, presidente. Ella tiene miedo a ser una mala madre, por su propia experiencia con su madre—Lory lo miro detenidamente.

—Quiero conocerla—Dijo decidido...—quiero conocer a Kyoko-chan.

Ren solo pudo observarlo e intentar convencerlo que por el momento no era lo apropiado, ella podría asustarse y ninguno de los dos quería algo así. Que le diera un tiempo prudencial para conocerla a lo que el presidente solo le dio una semana y el lunes por fin podría conocerla. Ren no pudo hacerlo desistir.

—Debo irme a trabajar—Dijo Ren en modo de despedida del presidente.

—Envíales mis saludo a la hermosa chica—Kuon le dedico una mirada oscura a lo que Lory sólo pudo sonreír.

Caminando por los pasillos de la agencia se encontró con Yashiro y este se topo con el aura oscura y tóxica de Ren.

—¿Qué hay en mi agenda para el día de hoy?—Le preguntó a Yashiro.

—Las fotos para el comercial en una hora, debes ir a maquillaje. Luego terminar el comercial, debes hacer tu parte—Le decía viendo sus anotaciones—Tienes después un descanso de dos horas para poder comer...

—Has todo lo posible de adelantar todo el trabajo, no importa si o tomo se descanso...

—Entonces te tocaría ir a terminar de hacer el comercial... Luego una entrevista—Decía guardando su agenda—Eso es todo.

—Bien, ¿Con quién es la entrevista?

—Compartirás espacio con Fuwa Sho.

—¿Quién es ese?—Preguntó Ren.

—Es un nuevo cantante...

—Nunca he escuchado hablar de él. Me tocara ser cortes—Dijo Ren, en algunos momentos no le apetecía serlo pero tenía una reputación que mantener.

—Es un tipo algo arrogante, últimamente se lo ha relacionado con muchas chicas...

—Entonces no es nada del otro mundo, es como cualquiera del medio que al adquirir un poco de fama se creen omnipotente cuando son simples personas...

—Sí, eso mismo Ren...

* * *

Kyoko luego de que Ren se fuera, no pudo evitar sonreír... Como siempre tendría que ir a trabajar en el local de comida en el que seguía trabajando, aun no había renunciado y tampoco le había comentado a Ren que quería entrar al mundo del espectáculo, aunque ahora por motivos distintos a los que tenía el viernes.

Se quedo un momento más en su cama, olía a él...

Solo recordar lo que había pasado, lo sorprendido que estaba cando le dijo la edad que tenía... Y sabía que si era cierto lo que sospechaba, ella estaría embazada, seria madre joven y sabía que él tenía veinte años.

Bien sabía que por más que tratara, por más que hiciera el intento, no lograría escaparse de él, ni ella misma quisiera alejarse de él.

Es que en estos momentos al cerrar los ojos pensaba en él, sonreía mientras se cubría su cuerpo desnudo... Porque ahora mismo su cama olía a él.

Sonrió al saber que después pasaría por su casa y ella solo tenía que cubrir el turno de la mañana...

Poco a poco se fue levantando, debía poner la ropa de cama a lavar... Aunque no quisiera, en esos momentos su cama olía al perfume de él y así era como ella, la chica que un día pensó en no amar nunca más, ahora mismo se encontraba prendada del hombre más maravilloso que había conocido.

Renuente, hizo todo lo que debía hacer, antes de irse a trabajar...

Sonrió al recibir un mensaje de él.

"Buen día, dormilona. Quería decirte que antes de irme te vi más hermosa que nunca. Pronto nos veremos. Ren".

Ella le mando un mensaje algo parecido...

"Buen día... Siento que ya te extraño, he pensado en como ha podido pasar esto en tan pocas horas. Muero por ver nuevamente, Ren. Nos vemos luego".

Con una sonrisa en los labios, guardo su móvil para sacar varias cajas afuera de su apartamento, el camión pronto llegaría... Bueno, en ese momento llego el cerrajero, quería cambiar las para que Shotaro no pudiese entrar a su apartamento, porque el apartamento le costaba a ella, a su esfuerzo y a todo lo que ella se había esforzado por pagar ese lugar... Fuwa Shotaro no tenía lugar en su vida ya...

Dono todas las cosas de su ex-amigo a la caridad... Hasta algunos póster autografiados. Ya con las nuevas llaves listas, se fue a trabajo con una enorme sonrisa... Al fin se había librado de todas las cosas de ese...

* * *

Ren al terminar la entrevista salió molesto del estudio de grabación... Ese fulano era un presumido de lo peor... Se paso todo e tiempo hablando de él y solo de él... Que esto que aquello, como queriendo competir... Le molestaba que fuese así, ni un poco de humildad tenía... Si algún día caía el golpe sería fatal para ese imbécil.

Sonrió solamente al estar frente a la puerta de la chica. Y cuando ella fue a abrirle la puerta, le dedicó una gran sonrisa. La beso y abrazo...

—Te extrañe horrores el día de hoy...

—Yo también te he echado de menos, he pensado mucho en ti...

Sonrió al besar-la...

—Mi jefe quiere conocerte...—Le dijo—No se de donde se entero... Bueno, mi manager supo algo cuando me llamo y lo supuso... En estos años que llevo de actor nunca he tenido un escándalo, pero tu eres para mi...

No la dejo decir nada, la tomo en sus brazos para besarle como si no hubiese mañana...

—¿Quieres conocer a mi extravagante jefe?

—¿Tan malo es?

—Debes comprobarlo por ti mismo, cariño—Le dijo.—Pero ahora, solo deseo tu compañía...

Ambos sonrieron, para estar juntos en el lugar, Kyoko lo sorprendió al esperarlo ya con la cena lista...

—¿Cocinaste para mi?—Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—Dijiste que vendrías—Le sonrió.

—Gracias, nunca nadie había hecho esto por mi—Le susurro para volver a besar-la...

Después de comer, él le ayudo a lavar los platos... Hablaron de cosas del día, para terminar besándose apasionadamente...

—Estas cansado...

—Un poco, fue un día un poco difícil. Estuve pesando en que no pudimos... Que no pude pedirte...

—¿Qué pasa, Ren?

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Le pregunto sonriendo.

—Si, si quiero...—Se abalanzo sobre él para besar-lo, abrazarlo, olvidándose de todo.

—Bueno...—Le dijo él para sorprenderla con un hermoso ramo de rosas...—Kyoko, estas segura de que quieres estar conmigo, aunque sea una gran molestia, impulsivo, celoso y más...

—Claro que si...—Le beso nuevamente, ambos se sentían como si en esos momentos estuviesen completos, solo ellos dos...

—Si tenemos un bebe ahora, solo quiero que sepas que ambos serán mas que mi propia vida... Y no solo por el bebe, tú eres especial, no se como decirlo... Pero esto es nuevo para mi—Le susurro.

—Siempre juntos—Le prometió ella—Aunque haya actrices resbalosas que te besen y se aprovechen de sus papeles en las novelas...

—¿Estas celosa?—Él sonrió. Ella no le dijo nada.—Kyoko, Kyoko... Yo estoy contigo...

Volvió a besar-la, la adoraba y quería estar entre sus brazos...

* * *

Continuara.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Skip Beat no me pertenece._**

 _Gracias por sus reviews a mutemuia, yacc32, skarllet northman, yomii20, akane ackerman, carla berenice, cheshire 2313, Lunabsc, ambar y a los guets. Muchas gracias por, leer esta historia, agregarla en sus alertas y favoritos._

 _Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if..." No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje] De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo. Posiblemente Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean._

 _Summary: "What if..." Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor._

* * *

 ** _Descubriendo el deseo._**

* * *

 _A pesar de los pocos día en los que habían estado juntos, días que ya se habían convertido en dos semanas, en ningún momento se sintieron incómodos entre ellos._

 _Cada día o cada noche era algo distinto, su relación no solo era sexo, también eran citas improvisadas, maratón de cine y paseos de compras para la despensa. Todo lo que hacían eran actividades típicas de pareja. Una noche en casa de Ren... Otras en casa de Kyoko._

 _Lo más extraño es que ambos se habían adaptado que en sus vidas haya aparecido alguien más, que en la vida de Kyoko haya aparecido Ren y que en la vida de Kuon o Ren haya aparecido Kyoko. Ambos eran personas solitarias pero ahora se tenían y era eso lo más importante._

 _—¿Crees que le agrade a tu jefe?—Pregunto Kyoko nerviosa—Además, esta tu manager que ni siquiera lo he podido conocer..._

 _—Kyoko, hablas como si Lory fuese un monstruo de cinco cabezas y Yashiro algo parecido...—Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado._

 _—Es que voy a conocerlos, yo aparte de ti ya no tengo a nadie que me importe. Ni siquiera un amigo...—Le susurro._

 _Ren se acercó para besarle..._

 _—No te preocupes, tu eras como mi familia, te quiero, te amo, Kyoko—Le dijo para abrazarla...—Debemos irnos, Lory es un monstruo... Pero no del que crees... Para tener una agencia de talentos, debe serlo._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—Su deber es ver cosas de los demás que uno a simple vista no ve._

 _—Espero conocerlo..._

 _—Es muy extravagante...—Le advirtió Ren._

 _—Muy bien. Déjame que me haga a la idea...—Le dijo la joven..._

 _—Y tiene una nieta...—Kyoko lo observo—Que por cierto, esta enamorada de mi._

 _Sonrió de lado..._

 _—Todo Japón te ama a ti, Ren—Le dijo con los brazos cruzados y sin expresión en sus ojos._

 _Ren acortó la distancia entre en aliento del conductor y el copiloto para besarle..._

 _—Tontita...—Le susurro.—La nieta del presidente solo tiene ocho años._

 _—En ocho años tendrá 16...—Le dijo mordaz, él volvió a besarle._

 _—Pero en ese momento yo tendré 28 años y quizás este casado con la mujer que amo y tengamos unos siete hijos...—Kyoko se atoro..._

 _—¿Siete hijos? ¿Te volviste loco?_

 _—Sólo loco por ti...—Le susurro para volver a devorar sus labios—Además, he pensado en algo que quiero preguntarte, pero será luego._

 _—Bueno..._

 _Ren se bajo del coche para ser un caballero y ayudarla a bajar..._

 _—Todos nos miran—Le dijo ella al verse observada por varios actores._

 _—Ellos pueden mirar... Además, creo que ya lo saben..._

 _—Pero... ¿Cuándo?_

 _—Hay ciertas cosas que nadie puede ocultar, ni siquiera yo..._

 _La tomo de la mano para seguir caminando, rumbo a la oficina del presidente... Al estar frente la oficina, Ren pidió permiso para pasar. Kyoko se sorprendió al ver a un hombre vestido como un Sultán, varias odaliscas y un juego de alfombras extravagantes..._

 _—Buen día, señorita. Debes ser Kyoko-chan ¿Cierto?—Ella solo pudo asentir—¡Sebastian!_

 _Kyoko vio aparecer un hombre, el presidente le dijo algo al oído para luego hacer que se retire..._

 _—¿Me decías que eres Kyoko-chan? Por cierto, puedo ver que tienes talento—Dijo mirándola._

 _Ren solamente se encargó de agarrarla por la cintura..._

 _Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Sebastían estaba tomándoles fotos por petición de Lory._

 _—Bueno..._

 _—Abuelo—Entro una niña a la oficina enfadada._

 _—¿Qué sucede, María-chan? —Pero la niña se quedo observando a su amor platónico y a la chica que tenía sujetándola por la cintura..._

 _—¿Quién es ella?—Pregunto señalándola con el dedo indice._

 _—Bueno, María-chan... Kyoko es mi novia—Dijo Ren._

 _A la niña se le llenaron los ojo de lágrimas, intentando hacer un tierno gesto... Los dos hombres estaban asombrados... Y asustados._

 _—¿Qué suce...?—El presidente no logro formular la pregunta cuando vio el aura oscura rodeando a la tierna y joven mujer que era nada más ni nadie menos que la pareja del actor número uno de todo Japón._

 _—No sirve de nada llorar. Si quieres que te brinden atención hazlo por merito propio, no por la lastima que infundes en los demás. Esas lágrimas de cocodrilo solo un hombre podría confundirlas con verdadera...—Los dos hombres la miraron extrañados y aun más al ver que la niña ya no lloraba y tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios..._

 _—¿Puedo llamarte One-sama?—Empezó a preguntar la niña—Eres genial. Te apruebo y te doy permiso para que salgas con él..._

 _Los dos hombre se miraron nerviosos, aquellas dos se llevarían de maravilla por lo visto, lo que podría asustara más de uno._

 _—Por supuesto, María-chan._

 _Superada ambas pruebas, Kyoko se sintió rara al conocer al manager de Ren..._

 _—Él es Yashiro, mi manager—Le dijo Ren a Kyoko y luego se dirigió hacia Yashiro—Ella es Kyoko, mi novia._

 _Yashiro tenía literalmente un ataque... Nunca pensó conocer a una novia a Tsuruga Ren ya que nunca le conoció una... Increíble. Esto tenía que ser un milagro._

 _—¿Yashiro-san se quedó mudo?—Ren solo sonrió de lado._

 _—Bueno, creo que era de esperarse.—Dijo para pasar de largo dejando a un Yashiro quizás contando ovejitas para poder volver a la realidad._

 _—¡Eres malo, Ren!—Le dijo ella riendo..._

 _—¡Oh! No debiste decir eso, cariño—Le dijo Ren._

 _—¿Qué me harás?—Le pregunto divertida..._

 _—Cuando lleguemos a casa lo sabrás, aquí hay mucha gente—Susurro Ren con una sonrisa._

 _El viaje de regreso, luego de una iras en la oficina del residente con la pequeña María y luego encontrarse con Yashiro... Había sido un día muy largo..._

 _—¿Estas cansada?—Le pregunto Ren al verla bostezar._

 _—Si, de repente me dio mucho sueño—Susurro ella—Solo quiero llegar a casa para dormir._

 _Ren sonrió de lado._

 _—Muy bien, cariño. Pronto estaremos en casa para que podamos descansar.—Pero Kyoko poco a poco se quedo dormida sin saber nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor._

 _Ren al llegar al complejo de apartamento en donde ella vivía, no dudo en cargarla ente sus brazos para acercarla a su departamento._

 _Fue caminando despacio y la llevo a su cuarto para quedarse a su lado, contemplándola... Verla dormir era algo increíble. Su respiración estaba acompasada, con sus ojos cerrados no dudo en admirar su rostro._

 _Kyoko era única y él lo sabía y siempre la valoraría, de eso se encargaría él. Pero primero, debían hablar de ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo, su verdadera identidad._

 _Al estar a su lado, él también quedó dormido..._

 _Tiempo después, Kyoko se despertaba para abandonar la cama y correr al baño, una horrible arcada le hizo devolver todo lo que tenía en el estómago... Después de devolver todo el contenido que tenía en su estómago, se sapillo los dientes y se miro en el espejo, estaba muy pálida, con un aspecto fantasmal..._

 _Volvió a la cama y lo vio allí, tan tranquilo y dormido, descansando. Se acerco a él para acostarse y hacer que sus brazos la abracen mucha más cerca de él, necesitaba dormir. Se sentía tan cansada._

 _Él se despertó al notar que ella se removía entre sus brazos, la vio querer acercarse más a su cuerpo al querer alejarse un poco de ella. Rió jovial y se atrevió a abrazarla aún más con el único propósito de verla dormir en sus brazos, todos los momentos compartidos con ella lo llenaban de una gran dicha._

 _—Kyoko, mi vida.—Le hablo al oído—Debemos levantarnos, no has comida nada._

 _—No quiero..._

 _—Kyoko... Por favor, cariño.—Él sonrió al ver que ella poco a poco abría sus ojos para enfocar su vista en él._

 _—¿Qué sucede?_

 _—Debes comer algo, te ves muy pálida. ¿Te sientes bien?—e pregunto preocupado._

 _—Me duele un poco la cabeza..._

 _—Debes ir al médico..._

 _—No quiero ir al médico, no me gusta..._

 _—Esta bien, pero si sigues enferma vamos al médico, ¿Escuchaste?_

 _Ella simplemente asintió._

 _—Quería preguntarte algo... Se que solo han pasado dos semanas desde que somos novios, pero quiero preguntarte...—Ella lo observo detenidamente._

 _—¿Qué sucede, Ren?—Ella empezó a preocuparse._

 _—¿Quieres irte a vivir conmigo?—La observo detenidamente, analizándola... Quería una respuesta, pero que ella este lista para darla era algo distinto... ¿No?_

* * *

 _Continuara._


	8. Chapter 8

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

Gracias a yomii20, Cheshire 2313, mutemuia y a sakarllet northman por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if..." No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje] De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo. Posiblemente Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean.

* * *

Summary: "What if..." Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor.

* * *

 ** _Descubriendo el deseo._**

* * *

—Quería preguntarte algo... Se que solo han pasado dos semanas desde que somos novios, pero quiero preguntarte...—Ella lo observo detenidamente.

—¿Qué sucede, Ren?—Ella empezó a preocuparse.

—¿Quieres irte a vivir conmigo?—La observo detenidamente, analizandola... Quería una respuesta, pero que ella este lista para darla era algo distinto... ¿No?

—¿Ir...me a vi...vir con...tig...o? — Tartamudeo sin dar crédito a lo que él le decía.

—Si, eso mismo. Quiero que vivamos juntos.—Le dijo serio.

—Pero... ¡Es muy pronto!—Le dijo incrédula.

—Kyoko, desde que nos conocimos no hay una noche que la pasemos juntos...

—Si, pero...

—Hasta nos bañamos juntos—Le dijo Ren con una sonrisa pícara.—Y algunas veces es más que bañarnos juntos.

—¡Eso fue porque tu entraste al baño mientras tomaba una ducha!—Le dijo sonrojada...

—Pero tampoco te quejaste—Le sonrió para acercarse a ella, tomarla entre sus brazos y besar-la.

—No sabía que mi novio era un pervertido...

Ren se rió un poco más, mientras seguía molestándola y tratando de convencerla para que se fuera a vivir con él.

Ren se extraño de escuchar que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta y las llaves no funcionaban, por eso ella había cambiado las llaves tiempo atrás. De pronto escucho un golpe en la puerta...

—¿Quién es?—Pregunto Ren a Kyoko.

—Solo puede ser el imbécil de quien creía mi amigo—Le dijo sin mucha emoción.

—Kyoko, soy yo. Abre la puerta. Tenemos que hablar—Grito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ren se levanto de inmediato de su lugar y Kyoko lo siguió de cerca, en abrió con más fuerza de la necesaria la puerta, ambos hombres no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa de verse el uno frente al otro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Rugió Shotaro.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.—Le dijo mordaz, solo el haber compartido una entrevista y que el otro le tirara indirectas constantemente hicieron que el cantante no le fuera agradable ni como enemigo.

—Claro que es de mi interés... Si estas con esta—Le dijo señalando a Kyoko.

—Esta como la llamas tiene un nombre y es mi...

—Si, lo que quieras.—Le dijo para ignorarlo y observar a la joven—Vengo a buscar mis cosas... ¿Dónde están?

—Las done a la caridad—Le respondió la joven inocentemente.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?—Grito Sho molesto—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? Solo a una estúpida se le curre hacerlo...

Ren o mejor dicho Kuon no lo soporto más, verlo insultarla fue más de lo que su estomago pudo soportar, desde que lo vio en frente de él cerro fuertemente sus puños y cuando empezó a insultarla, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Kyoko lo vio todo en cámara lenta, como poco a poco Ren hizo que Sho cayera en el suelo por un certero golpe en su mandíbula. Volvió a acercarse a él que estaba en el suelo para levantar-lo sujetándolo por la camisa y sacudirlo con violencia.

—No te permito que la insultes. Si esperas a que ella te siga esperando después de todo, estas equivocado, imbécil. No quiero verte cerca de ella. Nunca, Jamás.—Le dijo para empujarlo lejos de Kyoko.

—Ella es mía, su madre la dejo en mi casa... Es mía—Le dijo Sho.

—Yo no soy de nadie. Creo que ya les pague mucho con trabajar para ustedes y además luego cuidarte a ti. Quiero que te vallas, Shotaro.—El rió si humor, aun molesto ante la mirada de la parejita.

—Creo que aun no lo has comprendido, Kyoko. Yo puedo hacer que regreses a Kyoto si lo quiero—Le dijo con burla.

—Dudo mucho que tu padre quiera volver a hablarte algún día y tu madre jamás aria algo en contra de su marido—Le dijo mordaz—Buena suerte con ellos, la necesitaras...

Kyoko vio a Ren pero en ese momento sentía que el estomago estaba por estallar, quería que ese se fuera y correr al baño, lejos de que aquello que ella quería se cumpliese, Shotaro la agarro por el brazo para arrastrarla hacía donde estaba, ella se sujeto de su camisa y no pudo contener una horrible arcada que amenazada con devolver todo lo que le quedaba en su estómago y así lo hizo...

—¡Que asco!—Dijo el cantante al verse todo sucio.

—¡Que cosa usas por perfume!—Gritó la chica, estaba sensible por cada aroma fuerte que su nariz percibía, ella tenía una arcada nada agradable—No quiero verte, necesitas darte un baño, cambia ese maldito perfume.

Tanto el cantante como el actor estaban con los ojos muy abiertos y con la mandíbula desencajada... Preguntando-se, ¿Qué le pasaba a la joven?

Kyoko cerro de golpe la puerta dejándolo a fuera a su ex-amigo para correr al baño y devolver todo lo que tenía en su estomago y no era algo agradable de ver para nadie.

Cepillarse los dientes de nuevo, lavarse la cara, verse mortalmente fatal, con aspecto fantasmal ante el espejo que le devolvía su reflejo.

—¿Kyoko, te sientes bien?—Ren estaba muy preocupado, no quería que ella se enfermara.

—Volví a devolver nuevamente—Dijo pálida.

—¿Te paso anteriormente?—Le pregunto preocupado.

—Si, cuando dormíamos. Solo necesito descansar un poco más...—Le dijo sonriendo pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—Vamos a la cama... No quiero que te enfermes. Tampoco quieres comer ¿No?—Ella negó con su cabeza...

Él solamente pudo acompañarla a que se acostara para descansar y quedarse a su lado... Tener días libres de trabajo por haber adelantado le servía mucho... La últimas dos semanas solo pudo trabajar para tener un tiempo a solas con la chica.

Ren la vio dormirse, Kuon solo esperaba a que ella dijera que si, que si quería irse a vivir con él... Tampoco le gustaba que ese amigo de la infancia fuera Fuwa Sho, el mujeriego, mimado egocéntrico, consentido y caprichoso estrella adolescente del momento o mejor dicho, la peor escoria que existe.

* * *

Continuara


	9. Chapter 9

**_Skip Beat no me pertenece._**

* * *

Quiero agradecerles a agatasha1, Guets, sumi onechan, yomii20, Lunabsc, Misaki y Mizuki, skarllet northman, oxybry, carla berenice, yacc32 y a mutemuia por los reviews en en capitulo anterior.

* * *

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if..." No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje] De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo. Posiblemente Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean.

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ "What if..." Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor.

* * *

 ** _Descubriendo el deseo._**

* * *

Kyoko se removían en la cama inquieta, había dormido demasiado pero en ese momento se sentía incómoda y no era para menos...

Aunque Ren la tenía entre sus brazos no pudo pasar desapercibido la molestia que sentía la joven y se despertó poco a poco, dedicándole una sonrisa a su novio pero la sonrisa no e llegó a sus ojos, estaba muy cansada, aún después de haber dormido tanto.

—¿Sucede algo, cariño?—Pregunto Ren preocupado.

—No lo sé... Siento como si me hubiese arrollado un camión—Dijo haciendo na mueca de dolor y molestia.

—¿Quieres que vallamos al médico?—Ella sonrió...

—No, no es para ir al médico...—Solo lo beso pero él estaba desconcertado.

—¿Entonces sabes lo que pasa?—Ren como todo hombre enamorado, preocupado y ansioso, quería saber lo que le sucedía a Su mujer...

—Ren, son cosas de mujeres—Él con esa respuesta solo quedó más intrigado...

—Así que cosas de mujeres...

—Si—Ya ella estaba sonrojándose de la vergüenza.

—¿Y, me lo dirás?—Ella suspiro y pensativa aunque también resignada y avergonzada se dispuso a decirle lo que sucedía.

—Es solo el periodo... Nunca he sido regular—Ren entendió su sonrojo.

—¿Pero te sientes bien?—Ella no se veía bien, tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiese estado llorando un mes completo.

—Si, estoy bien. Es solo los síntomas.—Ren se desconcertó aún más.

—¿Síntomas?—Kyoko sonrió de lado.

—Digamos que es algo que me sucede solo a mi... Antes de la fecha tengo síntomas raros, no se si es igual con otras mujeres pero para mi es terrible.—Ren la miraba extrañado.

—¿Qué síntomas?—Él no quería preocuparse, pero lo estaba.

—Los aromas fuertes o raros me provocan nauseas, hasta vomito... Es horrible pero he tenido que acostumbrarme a ellos... Dolor en el abdomen y piernas...—Ella trato de explicar lo que le sucedía, pero era casi imposible al sentir tal bochorno.

—Eso no es normal, no puede ser normal ¿O sí?—Kyoko sonrió, los hombres jamás comprenderían ni pasarían por eso, tampoco podrían pensar ni imaginar lo que se siente...

—No lo se...—Le dijo apenada.

—Entonces deberías ir a un ginecólogo. Algunas veces, según he escuchado, las mujeres toman la píldora para regular su ciclo.—Ella sabía ese detalle pero no quería que un hombre la atendiera, eso sería muy vergonzoso y no quería que ningún otro hombre además de él la viese de ese modo, osea desnuda.

—No me sentiría cómoda en una situación así.—Le dijo sincera y sonrojada.

—Esta bien, cariño. Pero podría ir con un mujer, también hay mujeres que se dedican a ello.— Ella asintió pero un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.—¿Qué sucede amor?

—Que un hombre trabaje de ginecólogo me parece... ¡Solo un pervertido aria tal cosa!—Ren se rió, Kyoko podría ser algo ingenua pero existían especialistas y ética médica, juramento al salir de la universidad y cosas así.

—Puedes pensarlo así si quieres...—No supo que más decirle.

—Te mataría si te dedicaras a ello, además más de una querría contigo...

—Mi amor, los celos no son buenos, no en algo que imaginas... Y jamás sería un especialista en el tema...—Ahora el avergonzado era Ren.

—Es lo mismo que yo me dedique a atender a hombres con problemas de ese tipo pero relacionado con su sistema reproductor... Los hombres toquetean a las mujeres y entonces una mujer especialista en el tema tendría también que tocar... ¿Crees soportar saber que toco a otros hombres solo porque soy especialista en el tema?—Cuando por fin lo observo lo vio en shock como haciéndose una película mental de todo aquello y asimilando una situación y su escena en su mente, nada grato pero una posibilidad.

—No me gusta esa idea—Admitió algo sombrío.

—Pero bien que en tu trabajo besas a cientos de zorra y es por trabajo...—Ren sonrió, debía hacer algo para que Kyoko no se enfadara con ese tema, los besos en las novelas, doramas y películas en donde debía hacerlo.

—Si... Lo sé... —Admitió resignado.

—Solo espero que no te vuelvas actor para películas de adultos... Te partiría la cara—Ren se quedo impactado—Además de dejarte y con una marca en tu bonito rostro para que me recuerdes de por vida...

—¿Bonito rostro, eh?—Ella se sonrojo.—Sabes que este bonito rostro, cuerpo, alma y ojos son solo para ti... Todo yo, solo tuyo...

—Lo sé...—Ella también era de él pero eso él ya lo sabía.

—¿No tienes hambre?—Le pregunto Ren... Para volver a besar-la y abrazarla a su cuerpo...

—Si, voy a preparar algo...—Vio a Ren negar con su cabeza.

—Preparare unos emparedados para comer. Es algo rápido.—Ella asintió—Mientras que tu te vas al baño.

—Si, una ducha seria una idea estupenda, me siento incómoda—Ella hizo un gesto bastante gracioso para su ya enamorado y atontado novio.

Ren la vio dirigirse al baño, aunque se moría por seguirla pero sabía que no era momento para un apasionado encuentro como tenía en mente. En lugar de eso, preparo agua para hacer te, al dirigirse a la nevera saco lo necesario para preparar unos emparedados.

Después de preparar el té, los emparedados y esperarla, vio que ella salía del cuarto ya bañada, cambiada de ropa y peinada, aunque su aspecto no había mejorado, se veía que sus ojos estaban aún sonrojados.

—¿Qué tal la ducha?—Ren pregunto

—Deliciosa, solo faltaste tu... Para ser estupenda—No se esperaba la respuesta de ella, al menos no así...

—Prepare un té, también—Buena estrategia, cambiar de tema y hacer que ella note lo nervioso que estas...

—Un te esta bien—Kyoko suspiro—Creo que necesito un analgésico... Ya regreso...

Ren la vio volver a su cuarto y volver con una pastilla... La tomo y volvió a sentarse a su lado para comer su emparedado...

—ummm... ¡Esta delicioso!—Ren se ahogo, ella había gemido al probar su emparedado, ahora el que necesitaba una larga ducha era él.—¿Seguro que no sabes cocinar? Esto esta delicioso.

Ren le sonrió... Kyoko jamás sabría lo atractiva que se ve con el cabello húmedo y por sobre todas las cosas haciendo sonidos extraños con su boca... Ren se sintió acalorado... Es que la tensión sexual, el deseo del uno por el otro era una constante... Siempre se deseaban y querían más del uno como del otro.

—Creo que el merito lo tienes tú, ya que eres la persona que se encarga de ir a compara los víveres necesarios—Kyoko sonrió...

Aunque ella se muriera por estar en su regazo, no podía torturarlo así...

—¿Ten encuentras bien del estómago?

—Si, perfectamente... Creo que pronto tendrás que volver a hacen más emparedados—Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, solo para él.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque simplemente esta delicioso...

Ren se rió, pero no le podía decir que no recordaba lo que le había puesto, ¿ O si? Estaría en problemas si solo le decía que de dedico a poner un poco de cada cosas que encontró allí y por algún motivo no quería verla enojada ni molesta.

—¿Kyoko?

—¿Si?

—Te amo—le susurro para besarla y se acerco a ella para abrazarla.

—Yo también... Pero ahora no puedo...—Ella se sonrojo violentamente...

—Lo sé... ¿Cuantos días?

—Cinco...—Ella no podía sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

—Okey, después de estos días... Nos iremos a encerrar solos por unos días. Sea aquí en mi apartamento...—Kyoko empezó a toser...Sonrojada y algo confundida...

¿Qué le había hecho a ese hombre? Y ¿Qué le había hecho él a ella? Buenas preguntas pero mejor aún ¿Quién tiene la repuesta?

* * *

Ren siempre se encargaba de hacer su trabajo en una sola toma, si su co-protagonista se equivocaba, él salía a su ayuda... Ahora más que nunca odiaba tener que repetir una escena.

Volvía a su casa o a la casa de ella pero siempre juntos.

Al menos sabía que ella no estaba embarazada, pero podría estarlo pronto... Cuando habían hablado de que ella debía ir a un especialista, ella no quiso... Por considerar que un hombre no podía dedicarse a algo así por más que tenga un código ético, juramento médico o condición sexual... Era algo difícil de asimilar... Que otro la toque...

Al manejar por las calles al atardecer, fue a estacionar el coche cuando vio a Fuwa Sho con una mujer...

—Pero Sho, me dijiste que ella esta con Tsuruga Ren y tu odias al actor...—Lo escuché enfadado.

—Ella esta usando a ese tipo... Lo sé... Ella antes no lo toleraba...

—La vimos con él, Sho. Se ven enamorados...—Argumento la manager.

—Kyoko... ella... aunque no creas es buena en algo...

—¿En qué?

—Tiene talento para ser actriz—La manager lo observo...

—Quieres decir que ambos están actuando... ¿Qué se consiguió justamente a Tsuruga para hacerte poner celoso?

—No estoy celoso... Pero quizás si tengan un acuerdo para fastidiarme...

—Dijiste que en sus tiempos libres están juntos, hasta duermen en el mismo espacio...

—Pero...

Ren no lo tolero más, se acerco a ellos, para sorpresa de la mujer y de un solo empujón tiro a ese al piso...

—o tienes derecho de estar aquí...—Le dijo mordaz.

—¿Quien demonios te crees?—La manager estaba en silencio, viendo el enfrentamiento entre ambos... Se sorprendió por la destreza de Ren, parecía hábil y acostumbrado a usar los puños y en esos momentos se dedicaba a pegarle no en el rostro pero si a molerlo a golpes...

—¡Basta!—Dijo desesperada la manager.

Ren se detuvo y lo vio tirado en el piso, adolorido y con sangre en la boca...

—Recuerda algo... Te acercas a ella y te la veras conmigo...

—No te tengo miedo—Le contesto Shotaro de forma altanera...

Solo pudo escuchar la risa un poco cruel de aquel hombre, el actor estrella y con luz propia se volvía un demonio justo en frente de ellos.

—Deberías tenerme miedo, Fuwa.—Dijo Ren—Debes...

Y siguió su camino a donde en el apartamento lo esperaba Kyoko.

Sho fue ayudado por su manager quien solo pudo intentar levantar-lo...

—Ese hombre es peligroso—Le dijo Shoko—Lo viste, quería acabar contigo y casi lo consigue...

Sho se pregunto ¿Qué tanto conocía Kyoko a aquel sujeto?

En cuanto a Ren, él entro en el apartamento y fue a buscar a Kyoko quien estaba descansando... Se veía agotada...

—Llegaste—Le susurro con una sonrisa al sentirlo cerca de ella...

Ren la necesitaba pero aún no habían pasado los cinco días, sino tres... Ella lo rodeo por el cuello para besar-lo y adaptarse a la pasión que su novio le demostraba en ese momento.

—Aún no podemos... —Le susurro él.

—Si, si podemos—Le susurro ella—Desde el tercer día ya no pasa eso... Y no me lo explico.

Ren se acerco más a ella y besándola, la cubrió con su cuerpo y si de algo estaba seguro en ese momento es que tendrían una muy larga noche...

* * *

 _ **Continuara.**_

Hola... Quiero decirles que en estos días no actualizare esta historia ya que es seguro que me vaya a la casa de campo y allí para mi desgracia no tengo Internet ni señal para mi teléfono, así que pasare unos bonitos días con mi familia. Bueno, les deseo una muy feliz navidad... Disfruten de estos días para pasarla con sus seres querido y en cuanto a mi, regreso a casa para exorcizar algunos demonios...

Gracias por leer...


	10. Chapter 10

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

* * *

 _Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if..." No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje] De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo. Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean._

* * *

 _ **La autora de este fic me ha pedido que suba este capítulo mientras ella esta de viaje. Disfrunten de la continuación de esta historia. También me pidió que les diera las gracias por sus reviews:(Guets, okita kagura, yali, Lunabsc, mutemuia, skarllet northman, carla berenice y akane ackerman)**_

 _ **Atte. Julliet.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _"What if..." Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor._

* * *

 _ **Descubriendo el deseo.**_

* * *

Ren la vio dormir, estaba tan apaciblemente, en calma y con la respiración acompasada. Él no podía dormir, a pesar de todo, no podía conciliar el sueño... Los golpes que le había dado a aquel sujeto no lo habían dejado satisfecho en lo más mínimo, en su interior quería destruirlo con sus propias manos.

Pero se sentía miserable, aquel poca cosa había sacado lo peor de él, esa parte que había tenido escondida por mucho tiempo... Pero nunca pensó volver a sacar esa fase oscura muy dentro de él, no por una mujer. Claro que no era cualquier mujer, SU mujer... Porque Kyoko era suya y nadie podría refutarle algo así.

¿Era normal sentirse inseguro? No podría saberlo, nunca había vivido algo así, todo era nuevo... ¿Qué tan malo era enamorarse por primera vez? ¿Y los celos? Si, el hombre de las cavernas había hecho acto de presencia, queriendo defender y reclamar lo suyo; ella lo noto, supo que algo le sucedía pero no quería atormentarla con sus inseguridades porque bien sabía que ella tenía las suyas y no quería una discusión ni estar separado de ella, eso ahora mismo seria demasiado doloroso y difícil de sobrellevar.

Sólo podía verla dormir, teniéndola desnuda entre sus brazos... En eso se dijo a él mismo que era él quien la tenía entre sus brazos, desnuda en una cama luego de haber hecho el amor la noche anterior y que aquel ser no era otro que nunca supo apreciar la inocencia del cariño de una mujer hermosa, Fuwa no tenía lugar en la vida de ella, no... Ya no.

Una sonrisa tonta se formo en sus labios, podría hacer que Yashiro dejara su agenda sin compromisos. En estos momentos lo necesitaba, quería poder convencerla de que debía ir a un ginecólogo, que era lo normal y como el hombre de las cavernas aún estaba presente, se encargaría de que una mujer la trate, específicamente que sea de pasados cuarenta años, casada y con hijos para que ella tampoco se sintiera celosa...

Era un buen plan pero la odisea sería convencerla a ella de que quiera ir... Bueno, sabía que siempre había un doctor al que las personas, niños y niñas temiendo-le a las inyecciones, no queriendo tomar las medicinas ni vitaminas, el temor al dentista que era mucho peor que el temor a las inyecciones...

Bueno, Kyoko si o si tendría que irse acostumbrando a ir al médico, él se encargaría de que ella asista a cada consulta y/o revisión.

Mando un mensaje rápido a Yashiro, esperando que le responda y así fue... Como siempre, su manager se encargaría de todo, después de todo, había adelantado mucho trabajo en los últimos días y los otros actores tenían problemas para seguir-le el ritmo.

Un poco más tranquilo, se abrazo más al cuerpo de la chica queriendo poder dormir... Cerrar sus ojos y por fin echar lejos esos demonios que le atormentaban en esos momento.

Quizás Kyoko querría hablar con él. Si, lo sabía. ¿Qué le diría? ¿La verdad? No podía mentirle ya que si a ese se le ocurría decirle lo que había sucedido, ella se molestaría con él y no podía permitirlo.

* * *

—Buen día, dormilón—Ren abrió sus ojos encontrándose con su chica ya vestida y con una bandeja en donde le llevaba el desayuno a la cama...

Él estaba sorprendido, nadie jamás hizo algo parecido a eso, nunca le llevaron el desayuno a la camas.

—Buen día... ¿Por qué eso de dormilón?—La vio sonreír.

—Es que estabas hermoso dormido...

—¿Sólo dormido?—Ella se ruborizo automáticamente, decidida a ignorar esa pregunta.

—Parecías la versión masculina de la bella durmiente—Ren se ahogo con ese comentario, ahora era el bello durmiente, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, no era nada atractivo ni sexy ser llamado así...

—Estaba esperando que mi verdadero amor me despertara con un beso—Decidió seguir-le el juego—Una hermosa princesa que me despierte con un beso de amor verdadero... ¿Conoce usted alguna?

Kyoko se ruborizo aún más y él riendo la atrajo más a su cuerpo aún desnudo y solo cubierto por una sabana, la beso lentamente, con un beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel...

—Ren... Debes... desayunar—Le dijo hablando entre beso y beso, casi olvidándose de todo.

Con una sonrisa de él, sonrisa que por cierto le prometía muchas cosas más que hicieron que ese rubor permaneciera en sus labios.

—Bueno, princesa... Usted también debe desayunar.—Kyoko podría ser una niña aún pero era una mujer en sus brazos, su mujer.

Ambos desayunaron entre risas y besos, kyoko en su mente se peguntaban si todas las parejas eran igual... Ellos prácticamente ya vivían juntos, ya sea en el apartamento de ella o en el de él. siempre pasaban la noche juntos como un matrimonio...

* * *

Ren después del desayuno le dijo a Kyoko que debía tomar una ducha... Estaba de buen humor, pesando en su relación con Kyoko... Se preparo mentalmente para hablar con Kyoko de lo sucedido el día anterior y que ella desconocía.

Salió con solo una toalla envuelta en su cintura, decir que tenía ropa para cambiase en el departamento de ella era poco porque tenía varias prendas para cambiarse, al igual que ella, solía ir a su casa y allí tenía ropa...

Por eso y por muchas cosas más, él quería convencerla de que debían irse a vivir juntos, tampoco quería que Fuwa tuviese la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella...

Se cambió y fue a buscarla, ella se encontraba en la cocina...

—Kyoko, debo decirte algo...—Le dijo seriamente.

—¿Qué sucede Ren?—Ella se acerco a él, Ren la tomo de la mano para dirigirse al sofá.

—Es que hay algo que sucedió ayer que no te dije.—Kyoko empezaba a preocuparse...

—Dímelo por favor...

—Ayer me encontré con Fuwa, estaba en el estacionamiento...

—¿Y?

—Me molesto el verlo aquí... Lo escuche con esa mujer, que es su manager, le dijo que tú solo estabas conmigo por ser quien soy y que todo esto es una actuación tuya... Que eres una buena actriz—Kyoko se puso de todos colores, su furia y los demonios en su interior estaban a punto de estallar.

—¿Qué más?—Ella simplemente presentía que había algo más que su novio no le decía.

—Lo golpee...

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? Es que tú no puedes ir golpeando así a la gente...

—¿Tanto te importa?—Le pregunto Ren dolido.

—Él que me importa eres tú...—Le grito ella enfadada.—Piensa en todas las consecuencias que esto tendría para tu carrera. No quiero que por mi causa tu reputación como el mejor actor de todo Japón termine.

—Poco me importa mi carrera en esta momento...

—A mi si, me importa porque es parte de ti. No quiero que sea algo que dañe tu vida.

—Pero o lo eres...

—Piensa en un momento... ¿Qué pasaría si se filtra la noticia de que te agarraste a golpes con ese? y encima de todo fue por una mujer...—Kyoko estaba furiosa.

—Tú no eres cualquier mujer, Kyoko.

—Pero en esta historia la que aparecería como una zorra soy yo y no ustedes... Pasaría a ser "la mujer fatal" por la que el nuevo idol adolescente pop del momento y el mejor actor de todos los tiempo se agarraron a golpes... Eso ya es mucho...

Ren entendía su punto, lo entendía... Tanto tiempo queriendo mantenerse fuera de los escándalos que ahora hacia esto...

—Será mejor que te vayas—Le dijo Kyoko de repente.—Tengo cosas que pensar.

Ren se asombro ante esto, ¿Es que ella no quería tenerlo cerca?

—Kyoko.—Ella se encontraba dándole el espalda ya, él le tomo el brazo y para su asombro ella se safó de su agarre de un modo violento.

—Te dije que quiero estar sola—Ren no supo que hacer, al ver su rostro dolido y las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

—Kyoko...Yo, lo siento—Le dijo antes de intentar acercarse a ella—Es mejor que me vaya...

Él intento darle un beso en los labios pero ella se aparto haciendo que besara su mejilla. Kyoko se sentía molesta, ¿Es que acaso él no media las consecuencias? Escucho la puerta cerrarse y recién volteo a mirar hacia la puerta. Él ya no estaba, se había marchado y ella había hecho que se fuera...

Corrió a su habitación para buscar en el primer cajoncito de la mesa de luz... Allí estaba una caja en donde encontró una piedra, era su piedra "Corn"...

—¡Por favor Corn, ayúdame! ¿Qué hago?—Ella se recostó en su cama, pesando en todo lo que había pasado, teniendo a Corn a la altura de su corazón. No podía creer que Shotaro siguiera siendo un problema en su vida y lo peor de todo, un problema en su relación con Ren.

* * *

Ren se encontraba en su casa, solo y molesto, en el espejo vio sus ojos verdes, quería moler a golpes a ese... En su interior aún pensaba que su Kyoko albergaba aún sentimientos por ese y eso le molestaba, no quería que fuera cierto.

Si reaccionaba así solo por la golpisa que le dio a Fuwa ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando le dijera su verdadera identidad? Eso lo alarmo, debía decirle cuanto antes o después de que lo perdonara.

Contra todo pronostico, a su casa llegó Yashiro y al verlo, su manager solo con su expresión lo supo todo...

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?—Fue el saludo de este.

—¿Quieres algo?

—Sólo vine a dejarte unos libretos ¿Y Kyoko-chan?

—Esta molesta conmigo...

—¿Y eso?—Yashiro estaba preocupado, a él en verdad le agradaba Kyoko.

—Me agarre a golpes con Fuwa—Ahora si, Yashiro no sabía nada. No entendía nada.

—¿Y eso?—Yashiro abrió grande sus ojos—No me digas qué... ¿Kyoko-chan es fans de Fuwa?

—¡NOOO!

—¿Entonces?

—Es solo que ellos son amigos de la infancia... Y ahora están distanciados... Kyoko se enfado y me pidió un tiempo.

—Es que si esto se sabe, que tu y Fuwa se agarraron a golpes y si sale e motivo a la luz, ella sería la mala mujer en la historia, Ren.

—Lo sé... Es por eso que se molesto, además de que dijo que mi carrera podría estar en peligro. Además, le pregunte si es que todavía le importaba ese.

—Ren, deberías confiar más en ella...

—Pero ese la ronda siempre. No ha querido venir a vivir conmigo...

—Creo que Kyoko-chan es una mujer independiente, ya no esa mujer que esperaría a su marido en casa con comida y veinte hijos.

—Lo sé. Ese fue el que rompió su corazón. Solo la estaba usando... Me siento furioso—Escucho una sonrisa de parte de Yashiro.

—oh, amigo... Eso son culpa de los celos, todos experimentamos alguna vez algo así; aunque creo que en ti es algo más peligroso.—Ren lo escuchó atento. Y le dio la razón, casi mató al tipo y lo amenazo. Pero era un avance, al menos... Antes no había amenazas, solo hechos, sangre y huesos rotos. Fuwa no sabía de lo que se estaba salvando.

—Creo que tendré que hacer algo para que me perdone.—Dijo pensativo.

—Regálele flores, chocolate o esas cosas que a las mujeres tanto le gustan— Ren descartó lo último.

—Ella jamás aceptara que le regale algo más... Nunca aceptaría una joya, al menos que invente una historia—Le dijo pensativo—Pero hay otro problema, mentirle seria demasiado...

—Pero Ren, no seria mentirle solo ocultar-le la vedad—Le dijo Yashiro—Y así Kyoko estaría feliz.

—Ya le oculto demasiado, Yashiro... Y siempre se termina descubriendo la verdad—Yashiro quedo desconcertado. ¿Qué podría estar escondiendo Tsuruga Ren?

* * *

Continuara.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Skip Beat no me pertenece._**

* * *

VOLVÍ... Estoy sin dormir el primer día del año, recién llego a casa a las 6 am y paso a dejarle un pequeño capítulo. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.

* * *

Gracias a agatasha1, yomii20, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, okita kagura, Lunabsc, yali, sumi onechan, skarllet northman y mutemuia por su reviews en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo _ **"What if..."**_ No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un ** _AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)]_** por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de ( _ **OoC) [Out of** __**Character : fuera del personaje]** _ De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo. Posiblemente Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean.

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ **_"What if..."_** Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor.

* * *

 _ **Descubriendo el deseo.**_

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y aunque Ren quiso solucionar los problemas que tenía con Kyoko, ella nunca estaba cuando el quería ir a verla o simplemente no le abría la puerta.

No había pensando que contarle lo sucedió con Fuwa fuera algo que los separaría, se molesto por la ideas que cruzaban por su mente, era algo doloroso preguntarse cada vez si ella aún tenía esperanzas de que Fuwa fue algo más para ella... Y ¿Si estaba enamorada de él?

Kyoko era una buena actriz, es dijo ese... Pero no podría actuar todo lo vivido con él esas dos semanas...

Y aquí, una semana después, con horribles ojeras que en el trabajo tenía que ocultar con mucho maquillaje y con una sonrisa forzada de más. Nada le llegaba, ni los papeles de hombre enamorado y desesperado en un dorama ya que él estaba enamorado y desesperado pero la mujer que amaba lo estaba evitando, no le atendía las llamadas, no quería recibir sus visitas, ya no dormían juntos, ni desayuno, ni almuerzos, tampoco cenas... Tampoco podía tocarla, besar-la ni hacerle el amor.

Pero quería entenderla, si los miedos de ella se hacían realidad, ella seria la mala de la película, la que estaba entre dos hombres famosos y quizás dirían que era para aparecer en la pantalla grande.

Lo peor de todo es que el presidente de la agencia de LME, Lory, lo había llamado para que hablaran en la casa de él. Esperaba que no saliera con alguna de sus ideas, de romances ni conquistas, ya tenía suficiente con lo de Kyoko para que ahora se le sumara esto.

Al llegar a la casa del presidente, este lo esperaba para su asombro completamente solo.

—Te he pedido que vengas a verme para que hablemos—Le dijo Lory ofreciéndole una taza de café—He escuchado uno que otro comentario y quería preguntarte ¿Qué ha pasado con Kyoko-chan? Si los vi muy enamorados.

—Es que me agarre a golpes con Fuwa y...

—Espera allí, ¿Qué Fuwa?—Pregunto Lory casi horrorizado ante sus suposiciones.

—Fuwa Sho... El cantante.—Lory no pudo evitar su asombro.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ese en esta historia?

—Kyoko conoce a Fuwa desde pequeña pero ahora no están muy bien con su amistad por algo que paso hace poco. Volví a golpearlo...

—Eso quiere decir que esto ya paso—La afirmación en vez de pregunta no le dio opción a Kuon para intentar arreglar a situación.

—Paso.—Le dijo dejando de lado la falsa amabilidad de Tsuruga Ren para mostrarse de verdad aunque aún tenía ese disfraz.

—¿Quieres contarme, Kuon?

—¿Tengo opción?—Ambos se miraron desafiándose mutuamente.

—No la tienes...

—Una ve la insulto en su casa y me moleste, termine golpeándolo.

—¿Y la otra?

—Lo encontré con su manager y hablando de Kyoko, lo cual me molesto.

—mmmm... ¿Y eso?

—Comento algo así como que yo solo era el juguete de ella y que era una gran actriz.

—¿No pudiste controlar los celos?o

—¡No son celos!

—Mira, y yo que empezaba a creérmelo...—Kuon intento aplacar su furia, el sarcasmo y la ironía del presidente de LME no ayudaba en nada.

—Es que esto es difícil de controlar—Le dijo en casi un susurro—Ese cree que tiene derecho sobre ella y no, no lo tiene.

—Pero fueron amigos, ¿Qué es lo que en realidad te preocupa?—Lory sabía presentía que había algo más.

—Kyoko era o es mi novia...

—¿Y eso?

—Se molesto cuando le conté de lo sucedió con Fuwa, no ha querido hablarme desde entonces.

—¿Por qué?—Lory lo miro detenidamente, no le paso desapercibido que él estaba jugando con sus dedos y nunca lo hacia.

—Le pareció mucho que nos agarráramos golpes y más que el motivo fuese ella.—Comento distraída-mente—Dice que no fue correcto.

—Tiene razón...

—También lo sé.—Dijo agarrándose la cabeza—Y que si esto se llega a saber, la prensa haría una fiesta de todo esto.

—Si, es muy probable.

—Y una pelea entre Fuwa Sho y Tsuruga Ren por una mujer, la mala de la historia seria la mujer—Lory aplaudió.

—Muy bien... Allí esta el problema—Kuon se quedo observándolo.

—Es por eso que no quiere ni verme y aunque he intentado ir a su casa no consigo nada—Lory lo observo aún más.

—¿La amas?

—Si.

—Bien, lucha por ella.—Kuon lo miro extrañado.

—No es una buena idea—Le dijo nervioso—Le he ocultado tantas cosas, ella cree que esta con Tsuruga Ren, desconoce mi verdadera identidad y todo lo que he hecho.

—¿Temes decirle y que se aleje de ti?

—Si, no tengo duda de que lo haría.

—¿Qué conoces de ella?

—Se crió desde pequeña con los Fuwa y no es cercana con su madre...

—Es posible que haya pasado por algo traumático. Pero debes darle un poco de tiempo—Dijo Lory. —Debes ir pensando en el momento que le dirás que eres Kuon...

—Si ya con saber que era Tsuruga Ren casi huye de mi, no quiero ni pensar lo que haría al saber mi identidad—Dijo suspirando.—Debo irme. Quiero ir a ver si esta Kyoko en su casa.

—Claro. Pero dile pronto ese secreto que guardas. Al menos dile que Tsuruga Ren es solo tu nombre artístico.—Kuon pensó en ese consejo, eso seria un principio al menos.

* * *

Kuon tomo sus llaves, las llaves que la misma Kyoko le había dado cuando había cambiando la cerradura de su apartamento, pero el lugar estaba solo, no había nadie, no rastro de Kyoko pero para calmarse al menos, allí s encontraba todavía la ropa de la joven.

¿Dónde estaría, Kyoko?

* * *

Continuara.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Skip Beat no me pertenece._**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, comentan y agregan a sus alertas y favoritos esta historia. **_(*agatasha1.*saynah.*Lunabsc.*sumi onechan.*okita kagura.*yomii20.*kotoko-98. *skarllet northman. *cheshire 2313. *mutemuia) =) Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior._**

* * *

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo _**"What if..."**_ No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un **_AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)]_ ** por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de ( ** _OoC) [Out of_ _Charact_ er _: fuera del personaje]_** De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo. Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean.

 ** _Summary: "What if..."_** Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor.

* * *

 ** _Descubriendo el deseo._**

* * *

Después de casi tres semanas más de ausencia por parte de Kyoko, Ren ya no sabe que más hacer, después de haber intentado localizarla por todos los medios posibles y no haberlo conseguido, a pesar de la ayuda brindada por el presidente Lory, Kuon ha salido desde las tinieblas de su ser amenazando con destruir todo lo construido por el esfuerzo hecho por Tsuruga Ren.

Ya se encontraba sin esperanzas y al borde del abismo cuando escucho en el departamento de la chica como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta.

Para su sorpresa no era otra que Kyoko, se quedo observándola en ese momento sin dar crédito a lo que veía con sus ojos, pensando que quizás era como uno de esos espejismos que en esos momentos tanto deseaba ver.

Observo detenidamente a la muchacha incapaz de hacer nada.

Kyoko se sobresalto al escuchar como se caía una botella de vidrio al suelo y se rompía...

—¿Ren?—Ella se veía sorprendida y se veía real, lo que pudo observar Ren.

—¿Kyoko?—Ella sonrió un poco nerviosa.

—¿Estabas tomando?—Él le hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto y ella no pudo evitar sentir su rostro arder al ver que que él miraba su boca, sin vergüenza y con sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo.

Y este no era Tsuruga Ren, el perfecto actor y galán japonés, tenía el cabello dorado, vestía ropa negra por completo y Kyoko no pudo dejar de mirar sus ojos y no... No eran azules, vio un hinoptico color verde que la miraban de arriba-abajo con un creciente deseo.

Aún temblando por verlo allí, tan furioso y deseándola como estaba completamente segura que lo hacía, sintió sus piernas temblar, cerro como pudo la puerta y con su maleta en la mano se quedo mirando a la puerta, sintiendo la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos al escuchar los seguros pasos de aquel hombre acercándose cada segundo más a ella.

Sintió su respiración en la nuca, poco a poco la recorría con la mirada y ella lo sabía. Lo sabía molesto, con tantas preguntas que ella debía responder. Lo había dejado sin decirle nada, tampoco le dio la oportunidad de acompañarla, demostrándole que era totalmente independiente y dando un claro mensaje de que no le necesitaba.

—¿Dónde estabas, Kyoko?—Se sintió atraída, como Ícaro al sol y enfrento sus dorados ojos a los de él.

—Kyoto—Le respondió susurrando del mismo modo que él había hecho su pregunta.

Ella no se encontraba dispuesta a verlo en estos momentos, después de haber estado enfadada con él y ahora el enfadado era él por haberse ido sin decir nada.

—¿Kyoto?—Dijo tomándole la barbilla para que ella levantara un poco más su rostro , prestando un especial interés en sus labios—Después me dirás qué fuiste a hacer a Kyoto.

Le dijo como una promesa que ella debía si o si cumplir, por él y sólo por él.

Ella soltó la maleta que cayó al suelo quedando olvidada,Kyoko disfruto de la caricia de Ren, del calor de su mano y de todo lo que él quisiera brindarle en ese momento.

Solo eran ellos dos y así estaban tan bien que no podían pedir nada más.

No le tenia miedo, quería besarle y quiso hacerlo en ese momento... Él acerco su rostro a ella y se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros, su aliento chocó en su rostro y ella poco a poco se abalanzo contra sus labios para besarles mientras que él tenía una sonrisa, devolviendo-le el beso y profundizando mucho más.

—Te extrañe—Dijo Kyoko alejándose un poco de él para tomar aire.

—¿De verdad?—Le preguntó él mirando sus ojos en busca de sinceridad.

—Si, mucho—Él noto la sinceridad en sus ojos y creyó plenamente en lo que decían sus labios y en todo lo que quisieran demostrarle.

—También te extrañe.—Después de semanas terribles y separados volvió a sonreír con sinceridad—No me vuelvas a dejar—Le rogó desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

Ella bostezó y se acercó a él, quería grabar en su mente una vez más su perfume, todo él grabado en ella, en sus recuerdos y en su cuerpo, mente, alma.

—¿Tienes sueño? ¿Estas cansada, cariño?—Ella negó bostezando nuevamente—¿Kyoko?

—Bueno, un poco.—Murmuro.

—Es muy tarde, debemos ir a descansar—Le dijo él besando-le los labios.

—¿A la cama?—Ren se rió.

—¡A descansar!—Murmuro tajante.

Riendo la tomo en brazos para llevarla al cuarto.

—Pero deja que me ponga algo para dormir—Dijo fingiendo molestia.

—Okey. Pero apresúrate.

Ella tomo una camisa de él y fue hasta el baño, quería asearse un poco, al volver lo vio con su ropa de dormir, ropa que hasta ese día no conocía.

—Ven a dormir...

—¡No quiero dormir!—Aseguro nuevamente.

—Debes dormir—Aseguro divertido.

A regañadientes ella se acostó a su lado, para dormir y solo dormir pero en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar lo vio aún durmiendo y pudo apreciar a su hombre, porque él era sólo suyo y de nadie más. Sonrió mientras esperaba a que él abriera sus ojos, sin atreverse a hacer nada para que el despertaba. Lo vio abrir suavemente los ojos y allí estaban nuevamente sus ojos verdes...

—En Kyoto fui a ver a mi madre—Murmuro ganándose su total atención—Y ahora legalmente ella ni ningún adulto tiene poder en mi.

—¿Cuando has pedido la emancipación?—Le preguntó asombrado.

—Mucho tiempo antes de conocerte.—Le aseguro—Ella ya no tiene derechos sobre mi persona, he conseguido liberarme de que ella tenga la patria potestad sobre mi. Soy libre Ren.—Murmuro para besarle queriendo devorarlo o así se sintió él.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?—Quería saberlo.

—Es que ese día que me moleste contigo estaba enfadada porque me llegó la notificación que debía ir a Kyoto. Después me enfade más contigo... Y.

—Tienes razón, cariño. Yo debo protegerte y actuando así no puedo más que dejarte como la mala de la historia, ¿Me perdonas?—Le pregunto besando su frente.

—Deberías saber que yo no puedo estar enojada contigo mucho tiempo... Te quiero...

—Yo te amo—Le dijo besándola.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él...

—Nunca me he dado cuenta de lo hermosa que se ve mi ropa en tu piel—susurro haciéndola reír.

—Es que nunca antes la había usado, no por tanto tiempo—murmuro picara y volvió a ataca sus labios para dar rienda suelta a la pasión y amor de tantos días separados.

* * *

Continuará.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Skip Beat no me pertenece._**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo anterior a _**okita kagura, Cheshire 2313, Dalia T. Arqueta Graca, yomii 20, Lunabsc, skarllet northman, kotoko-98, sumi onechan y a mutemuia.**_

* * *

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if..." No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje] De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo. Posiblemente Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean.

* * *

 _ **Summary:** _ "What if..." Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor.

* * *

 ** _Descubriendo el deseo._**

* * *

 _Lo cierto era que se había convertido en una completa pervertida._

 _¡Abordar así a su novio! Increíble._

 _Sintió mariposas más que furiosas en su estómago, no supo bien en que momento o con que fuerzas logro apartar a aquel hombre que estaba besándola en ese momento y correr hacia en baño, en donde no pudo más que devolver todo lo que contenía su estómago._

 _Sintió como él le acariciaba el espalda y sostenía su cabello, reconfortándola, tratando de hacer más llevadero aquel incómodo momento en el que no quería otra cosas más que dormir._

 _Odiaba aquellos malestares, ya era mucho tiempo para ser un simple virus estomacal con aquellos síntomas._

 _Sintió asco, el ambiente tenia un tenue aroma a frutos rojos y a jazmines por un desodorante de ambiente._

 _Aquel aroma le provoco más asco del que creyó soportar. Se aparto de aquel retrete con el rostro pálido no sin antes tirar la cadena. Tomó la pasta de dientes y su cepillo, ante la atenta mirada de su novio se cepillo los dientes para quitar ese horrible sabor de boca que tenía. El silencio duro poco ya que él no podía con la preocupación del momento._

 _—¿Te sientes bien?—Escucho la voz de él, de su novio a su lado._

 _—Si._

 _—No mientas—murmuro—Estás pálida. ¿Esto ha sucedido antes?_

 _—Si._

 _—¿Fuiste a un médico?—Le preguntó._

 _—No, es por el estrés.—Dijo sentándose en el piso—He estado muy estresada estos días, con lo de Kyoto, enfrentar a aquella mujer o eso pensé. Te mentí._

 _—¿Me mentiste?—Pregunto sorprendido._

 _—No vi a mi madre, ni siquiera se presento. Dejo que de todo se encargara su abogada, la señora tenía cosas importante que hacer.—Murmuro para levantarse de allí._

 _—Lo siento, cariño._

 _—No lo hagas, yo no lo siento. Es más, estoy agradecida de no verle la cara—Aseguro—Si la vería me pondría a llorar y ya no quiero eso._

 _—Shhh—Ren le acariciaba el rostro con cariño.—No te preocupes por nada. Vamos al cuarto, tenemos cosas más agradables..._

 _—¿Más agradables?—Sonrió de lado Kyoko y Ren sólo negó con la cabeza._

 _—Si, cosas mas agradables de las que podemos hablar—Rió divertido al ver la mueca que esta hacía. Por lo visto, a Kyoko no le apetecía hablar de absolutamente nada._

 _Ambos fueron al cuarto y Ren la ayudó a que se recostara, ella debía descansar, él hizo lo mismo y se acostó a su lado._

 _—¿De qué querías hablar?—Su voz era apenas un murmullo, la chica enfrentó sus ojos con los de él. Este le sonrió de lado._

 _—Quiero hablar de la propuesta que te hice.—Ella simplemente se desconcertó—¿Quieres irte a vivir conmigo?_

 _—¿Vivir contigo? —Kyoko simplemente se asombro, él seguía queriendo que vivieran juntos._

 _—Si, cariño. Quiero que tu y yo vivamos juntos.—Ella se acerco para abrazarlo.—El tiempo en el que estuviste lejos de mi fue una locura, no pude concentrarme, pensé en ti, me moría por saber en dónde estabas. Te extrañe mucho y me di cuenta que no quiero una vida sin ti._

 _—Ren... Yo..._

 _—Pero antes, debo ser sincero. Debo decirte un secreto sobre mi. Quiero compartirlo contigo como tu compartes tantas cosas conmigo.—Susurro en voz baja._

 _—¿Qué sucede, Ren?—Lo miro atentamente._

 _—Tsuruga Ren en realidad no existe, Kyoko.—Murmuro._

 _—Pero, pero—No entendía nada. No entendía en ese momento a ese hombre—No te entiendo._

 _—Es sólo mi nombre artístico.—Busco sus ojos, en donde poder enfrentarse a esa verdad y que ella acepte que e mintió._

 _—Eso no es mentir—Murmuro la chica—Solo omitiste la verdad._

 _—Yo creo que es lo mismo...—Negó un poco divertido—Mi nombre real es Hizuri Kuon._

 _—¿Corn?—Murmuro extrañada—No, no pue..._

 _—Es kuon.—Dijo un poco más aliviado._

 _—¿Tu eres...?—Kyoko se asombró—¿Eres hijo de Hizuri Kuu? Pero, ¿Cómo?_

 _Ren rió divertido, negando con su cabeza y pensando en lo que decía la chica._

 _—Bueno, creo que tú y yo sabemos muy bien como—Kyoko se sonrojo—Mi padre conoció a mi madre y..._

 _—Okey, es mejor que te calles—Dijo escandalizada.—No quiero escuchar eso._

 _—Oh, cariño. Si es lo más divertido de hacer niños—Kyoko rió, dejando de estar tensa._

 _—Pero que pongas de ejemplo a tus padres... ¡Es asqueroso!—Dijo para hacerlo reir de nuevo._

 _—Hey, yo nací por eso—Kyoko rió mas fuerte._

 _—Creo que como un hijo lo menos que quieres es ver a tus padres teniendo sexo. Debe ser asqueroso.—Ren le dio la razón._

 _—Eso es asqueroso, pero lo nuestro no es sólo sexo...—Le aseguro—Vente a vivir conmigo, ¿Si?_

 _— Kuon, yo... No se que decirte—Pero vio como al hombre le brillaban los ojos._

 _—Me encanta escucharte decir mi nombre. Por eso y muchas cosas más, dime que si..._

 _—Si, quiero irme a vivir contigo._

 _—¿Segura?_

 _—¿Quieres que dude y diga que no?—Él negó rotundamente— Bueno, estoy segura de querer vivir contigo. ¿Tu quieres vivir conmigo?_

 _—Es lo que más deseo, cariño—Le dijo para volverla a besar._

 _—Bueno, ¿Cuando crees que podría irme a vivir contigo?_

 _—Ahora mismo, no estaría mal.—Ella rió, una risa jovial, llena de dicha y felicidad._

 _—Entonces tenemos que empacar mis cosas—Con una sonrisa de lado, él negó en ese momento._

 _—Tengo en mente ideas mejores..._

 _Aquel hombre, su hombre, se dedico a demostrarle las ideas mejores que tenía en mente para pasar el rato, ella rió ante eso, es que tener a Hizuri Kuon o Tsuruga Ren de novio ea lo más placentero que jamás pensó vivir._

* * *

 _Kyoko se encontraba acomodando sus cosas, Kuon la ayudaba._

 _—¿Qué haces allí?—Pregunto escandalizada al ver que él intentaba abrir un cajón—No lo hagas._

 _Kuon se desconcertó e hizo caso omiso a lo que ella decía._

 _—¡Esa es mi ropa interior!—Le grito de pronto, corriendo a cerrar el cajón para que él no siguiera revisando el dichoso cajón._

 _—Okey, ya lo dejo—Dijo él divertido—Pero si no hay nada de no haya visto ates..._

 _Kyoko se sonrojo y Kuon decidió dejarla de molestar, no quería hacer que se enfadara. Por su propio bien decidió seguir ayudándola a empacar otras cosas. Encontró una caja que sin querer resbalo de sus manos, la sostuvo en el aire pero algo cayó del interior de esta y no pudo con su curiosidad. Y ante sus ojos estaba aquella piedra, esa piedra que él le había regalado a aquella niña. Sus ojos querían salirse de su lugar, esa aprensión en el pecho, la extraña calidez que le provocaba e hermoso recuerdo de aquella pequeña._

 _No, no podía ser ella esa pequeña, o ¿Si?_

 _¿Ella era su pequeña?_

* * *

Continuara.


	14. Chapter 14

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

* * *

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if..." No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje] De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo. Posiblemente Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean.

* * *

Summary: "What if..." Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor.

* * *

 ** _Descubriendo el deseo._**

* * *

 _—¿Kyoko?—Murmuro—¿Qué es esto?_

 _Al levantar la piedra el color cambio momentáneamente a uno ámbar..._

 _—Es Corn—Aseguró ella con un brillo en sus ojos._

 _Kuon sintió un nudo en la garganta y un temor creció de pronto en su interior._

 _Si, era ella._

 _Ella, la chica que creía en hadas._

 _Ella, quien vio llorar a orillas de un río._

 _Ella, quien adoraba a su amigo. Gruñó al recordar esto último._

 _Ella, quien sufrió por la ausencia y el abandono de su madre._

 _Y él no podía hacerla sufrir, el modo correcto era decirle la verdad, decirle que él era Corn y que las hadas no existían._

 _Pero, ¿Cómo?_

 _Eso sería romper sus sueños en pedazos y sólo él sería el culpable._

 _Mentirle no era una opción._

 _Si le mentía, ella tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad._

 _Si descubría por otro lado que él le había ocultado algo semejante, ella lo dejaría._

 _Se alejaría de él odiándolo y lamentando por el resto de su vida el no haberle dicho la verdad a tiempo._

 _No quería que un secreto destruya lo que tenían, lo que habían construido._

 _Si, era mejor hablar. Aunque tuviera muchos más secretos que ocultar._

 _Uno por uno, sus secretos ya no serían secretos y ella lo sabría, por él. Nadie más le diría lo que ocultaba._

 _—Kyoko, tenemos que hablar.—Murmuro._

 _—¿Kuon?—Murmuro asustada—¿Qué sucede? No me asustes, Kuon._

 _—No se por dónde empezar._

 _—Podríamos sentarnos para estar más cómodos.—Kuon rió tenso._

 _—Mira Kyoko, quiero contarte una historia. Esto paso cuando era un niño y...—Dijo jugando con la piedra entre sus dedos—Estaba de visita en Kyoto y me separe o salí un momento del lugar en donde me hospedaba junto a mi familia, que a pesar de estar de vacaciones, mis padres tenían muchos compromisos._

 _Kyoko se quedó escuchándolo atentamente. Él tomó sus manos y la acarició con cariño, ella sólo lo dejo... Mientras el relato avanzaba._

 _—Ese día conocí a una pequeña niña... Ella lloraba y me contó que tenía problemas. Su madre la había dejado en casa de unos amigos... Y que...—Kyoko apartó las manos de las de él._

 _—No es necesario que sigas..._

 _—Kyoko, sólo te pido que me escuches—Rogó aturdido._

 _—¿Para qué? Si ya se lo que me quieres decir, Kuon._

 _—No quiero que pienses que lo hice por maldad... Yo sólo quería que estuvieras feliz y dejaras de llorar... Y cuando pensaste que era un hada no te saque del error sólo por verte feliz, olvidaste a tu madre, todo lo malo, hasta recuerdas que dijiste que te esforzarías aún más para sacar un 100..._

 _—Si._

 _—También recuerdo la ímpetu con la que luchabas por tus sueños, por aquellos que apreciabas... Se que yo te di esta piedra y no puedo creer que aún la tengas—Dijo devolviéndosela._

 _— ¿Cómo no tenerla? Si fuiste mi mejor amigo y el único que se atrevió a secar mis lágrimas cuando nadie más estaba allí...—Murmuro para abrazarlo muy fuerte._

 _—Creí que te enfadaría conmigo..._

 _—No, sólo me sorprendió lo que me dijiste. Es que no me lo esperaba... Debí suponer que no eras un hada, fue mi error. Creo que nada podría hacer que yo deje de amarte, no tienes porque temer..._

 _—No sabes lo que estas diciendo—Le dijo como pasando un trago amargo—Hay muchas cosas de mi pasado que aún no te he dicho._

 _—Podemos empezar de a poco... Creo que para ambos fueron muchas emociones por el día y si seguimos hablando hoy, nunca terminaremos de empacar y me iré a vivir contigo cuando estemos ambos muy viejitos—Dijo con una risita nerviosa._

 _—Creo que prefiero que me escuche ahora y decidas si quieres vivir conmigo o no..._

 _—Kuon, nada cambiara mi decisión._

 _—Es mejor que vengas conmigo de nuevo y te quedes aquí mismo—Dijo para acercarla a él y sentarla en su regazo._

 _—¿Qué haces, Kuon?—Preguntó nerviosa._

 _—Nada—Murmuro acariciando su vientre—Sólo quiero sentirte cerca, aún no se si saldrás huyendo..._

 _El silencio los envolvió y se pregunto si era tan terrible lo que él tenía que contarle y no creyó que ese temor fuera por algo tan simple._

 _—Cuando era adolescente trabaje en algunas producciones con mi nombre original, pero la critica siempre decía que esto era gracias a mi padre, a quien era él... Que mi vida estaba arreglada solo por ser hijos de ellos... Me rebele a edad temprana, hice cosas de las que me arrepiento...—Sintió a Kyoko tensarse—Empece a involucrarme en fiestas, peleas... A tomar alcohol, a fumar... No sólo a estar con mujeres sin compromisos, también me involucré en peleas callejeras. Era la necesidad de adrenalina, quizás... O la emoción que sentí en esos instantes..._

 _—¿Q-Qué más paso?—Preguntó ella ante su silencio._

 _—Sólo tenía un amigo sincero y por mi culpa murió...—Murmuro.—Rick, siempre estaba en las peleas que yo causaba, él y su novia Tina... Una vez, en una pelea uno salió corriendo y lo perseguí, él corrió para detenerme y un coche lo chocó._

 _—No fue culpa tuya..._

 _—Si que lo fue, Kyoko. Lo fue... Si yo no habría...—Su voz se quebró—Tina me dijo que era un asesino y tiene razón._

 _—Por más dolor que ella haya sentido no tuvo derecho en decirte eso. Fue muy cruel y no tuviste la culpa—Le dijo queriendo consolarlo pero no pudo porque él la mantenía abrazada e inmóvil mirando al frente. —Es lo mismo que yo ahora mismo diga que fue culpa mía que mi madre me abandonara por no sacar buenas notas..._

 _—Kyoko..._

 _—Se que no se compara... Pero ni tu ni yo tenemos la culpa de esto... Tu aún eras un niño..._

 _—No puedo creer que tú lo veas así..._

 _—El reloj que usas, ¿Era de él?_

 _—Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _—Hablas estando dormido—Murmuro._

 _—Me fui de casa y vine a Japón con el presidente Lory, desde entonces perdí contacto con mis padre y nació Tsuruga Ren..._

 _—Pero no quiero que te culpes de nada, cualquier persona puede tomar el camino equivocado lo bueno es que hoy estas aquí, no sigas intentando auto-destruirte culpándote de algo que no es culpa tuya... Se que es difícil pero Kuon, no tuviste la culpa..._

 _—Tu fe en mi es increíble, Kyoko—Dijo evitando sus intentos por mirarlo..._

 _—Es que te amo mucho y nada hará que deje de hacerlo, Kuon.—Murmuro recostándose contra su pecho y dejando que él la acariciara...—Aunque en algo tenía la razón..._

 _—¿En qué?_

 _—Siempre pensé que eras un Playboy...—Él se tensó por esa acusación..._

 _—Créeme, Kyoko... Nadie se compara a ti... Nunca... Eres lo más importante que he tenido y no quiero perder-lo por secretos ni por nada—Dijo abrazándola más..._

 _—¿Aún sigues queriendo que me mude contigo?—Pregunto ella tímidamente._

 _—Más que a nada en el mundo—Murmuro con una sonrisa en los labios._

 _—¿Podemos comer algo?—Pregunto Kyoko de pronto—Quiero, mmmm... No se lo que quiero, pero si es algo dulce..._

 _—¿Un pastel?_

 _—No, no se..._

 _—Frutas..._

 _—No, Kuon... Quiero gelatina de frambuesa y de durazno...Vamos a buscar..._

 _—La compramos ya preparadas o para preparar..._

 _—No quiero hacerlas, Kuon... Quiero comerlas ya...—Dijo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados._

 _Kuon la soltó de su agarré para ir con ella en busca de su auto... Y cuando al fin encontraron en donde vendían, después de casi media hora... Kyoko sonreía con la gelatina de frambuesa y durazno que tenía en sus manos..._

 _—¡mmm!—Gimió al probarla..._

 _—¿Me convidas un poco?—Kuon se asombró cuando ella golpeó su mano cuando él quiso probar la gelatina de durazno..._

 _—Si quieres comer compra-te la tuya— Le dijo tajante._

 _—Ya regreso...—Murmuro para salir corriendo y volver con gelatina de fresa y manzana._

 _—¿Qué es eso?—Dijo señalando la gelatina que él tenía..._

 _—Gelatina—dijo señalando lo claramente obvio._

 _—¿De qué es?_

 _—Fresa y manzana..._

 _—Hoy no dormirás conmigo—Sentenció cruzando los brazos._

 _—¿Pero qué hice?—Murmuro sin entender..._

 _—¡Eso!—Señalo Kyoko a la dichosa gelatina—Es horrible..._

 _—Pero yo quiero gelatina..._

 _—Es la gelatina o yo—Dijo de pronto molesta.—Me da cosa..._

 _—Esta bien, cariño.—Dijo guardando la gelatina—Vamos a casa y guardaré la gelatina._

 _Kyoko aún enfadada, sin comprender su reacción se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el viaje..._

 _—¿Qué harás con la gelatina?—Preguntó de pronto._

 _—Mañana la llevaré al trabajo... Si es que no te importa..._

 _—Kuon, no puedes vivir solo de gelatina...—Dijo cruzando los brazos.—Perdona, no se que me paso... Es que sólo el aroma de la fresa y la manzana hicieron que un enjambre de avispas hicieran estragos en mi estómago._

 _—Deberías ir al médico..._

 _—No tengo nada, Kuon. Todo ha sido normal. Y cuando llegues a casa puedes comer la gelatina... Sólo si te lavas los dientes luego—Aclaro sin lugar a replicas y él sólo asintió sin cuestionarle nada..._

 _Pero, ¿Por qué Kyoko estaba tan susceptible?_

 _Y lo que vino más tarde fe algo más hilarante..._

 _Kuon comió su postre y fue a darle un beso pero ella lo esquivó..._

 _—¿Qué sucede?_

 _—Tu boca huele a manzana..._

 _—Ya me lavé los dientes..._

 _—Pero sigues..._

 _Resignada volvió a limpiarse dos veces más los dientes y volvió a su lado..._

 _—¿Y ahora?—Pregunto con temor de que ella le dijera que ahora olía a fresa._

 _Ella lo beso, y sonrió..._

 _—Ahora sabes a mentas..._

 _—¿Y eso...?_

 _—Es genial—Murmuro besándolo para profundizar aún más el beso..._

 _—Kyoko, amor ... debemos... seguir... empacando... tus... cosas...—Él era interrumpido por uno y otro beso de ella._

 _—Veamos un poco de tele, ¿Quieres?—Pregunto ella haciendo un tierno gesto con sus labios..._

 _Lo que menos pensó Kuon fue que ella decidiera poner un dorama que el había terminado recientemente y ella justo lo puso en una escena de un apasionante beso, entre él que era el protagonista y su co-protagonista..._

 _Inmediatamente la sintió tensarse y como ella apagaba el televisor sin querer seguir viendo..._

 _Ella no le habló y él se preocupo..._

 _—¿Qué sucede, Kyoko?—Ella miraba a la pantalla sin decirle nada.—¿Kyoko?_

 _—¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE BESAR-LA ASÍ?—Le recrimino de pronto..._

 _—Amor, es mi trabajo y sabes que esos besos no son reales..._

 _—Yo lo vi...—Murmuro tajante. Él tomó aire y quiso pedir paciencia, no quería tratarla como una niña, pero sabía que algo pasaba ya que ella nunca se comportaba así—Parecía que te la estabas por comer con ese beso..._

 _Kuon rió de pronto, por los nervios, tuvo que hacer una nota mental de no hacer besos tan pasional en las tomas de los doramas..._

 _—¿Pero de qué te ríes?—Estalló ella de pronto._

 _—No me rió de ti, amor—Dijo aprisionándola contra sus brazos—Es que, los únicos besos reales para mi son los tuyos..._

 _—Pero..._

 _—Hay una regla que yo tengo, es la regla del actor—Murmuro él intentando pensar e inventar algo para salir del repentino problema en el que se encontraba._

 _—¿Y cuál es?_

 _—Que si estas actuando, ese beso no es real... Sólo es real, verdaderos si tienes sentimientos por esa persona... ¿Entiendes?_

 _—Creo que si..._

 _—Y no tienes porque estar celosa._

 _— Kuon, yo no estaba celosa..._

 _—Si lo estabas, Kyoko. Admítelo..._

 _—Nunca._

 _—Bueno—Le dijo él con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios._

 _—¿Pero lo que quieres decirme es que si yo quisiera ser actriz podría besar a cualquier hombre si en el guión así lo dice?—Kuon perdió el color de su rostro en ese mismo momento..._

 _—¿Quieres ser actriz, Kyoko?—Dijo con temor._

 _—Si, Kuon. Quiero ser actriz..._

 _Kuon paso saliva y casi se atoro..._

 _¿POR QUÉ TUVO QUE INVENTAR ESA MALDITA REGLA?_

 _Y entonces la escuchó reír..._

 _—¿Qué pasa? No es para nada gracioso, Kyoko—Murmuro, ahora cruzando los brazos él._

 _—Claro que lo es—Afirmo ella para luego subir a su regazo y hacer que él la mire..._

 _Deposito un tierno beso en sus labios y se abrazo a él..._

 _—Kuon..._

 _—¿Qué sucede?—Dijo él notando su tono meloso._

 _Y no tuvo dudas cuando ella beso su cuello y lo mordió suavemente, él gimió ante su acto..._

 _—¿Si dejamos la mudanza para otro día?—Él aún atontado por esos besos..._

 _—Estamos en el sillón—Murmuro._

 _—¿Y?_

 _—Estamos en la sala..._

 _—Y vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿Y?—En ese momento él se olvido de todo para acariciarla y besar-la y profundizar más aquella caricias..._

* * *

Continuara.

* * *

 _Gracias a skarllet northman, Lunabsc, kotoko-98, mutemuia, okita kagura, Cheshire 2313, yomii20, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, Akane ackerman, Nozomi1998 y Anonimo por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias..._

 _Atte._

 _Lia1412_


	15. Chapter 15

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if..." No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje] De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo. Posiblemente Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean. Gracias por sus reviews a FabeGirl, Cheshire 2313, anonimo, Akane ackerman, Lunabsc, sumi onechan, kotoko-98, okita kagura, mutemuia, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, yomii20, carla berenice y a skarlet northman...

* * *

Summary: "What if..." Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor.

* * *

 _Descubriendo el deseo._

* * *

Kuon se removió incómodo, tenía un peso encima y al darse cuenta de que era el cuerpo de Kyoko quien dormía apaciblemente no pudo más que sonreír.

Aunque a él le dolía todo el cuerpo, ahora lamentaba el haberse quedado dormido en ese sillón... Mueble que nunca vería del mismo modo... Ya se sumaban bastantes superficies que él no podía ver con los mismos ojos por los recuerdos que poseía y más con ella a su lado.

La noche anterior había sido maravillosa como todas que pasaban juntos... Y él no pudo más que sorprenderse con ella... Kyoko estaba más sensible, su cuerpo respondía rápidamente a su toque, lo que simplemente le pareció maravilloso.

La mujer más hermosa del mundo estaba en sus brazos.

Él se sorprendió como reaccionaba su cuerpo al toque suave de la piel de ella, porque lo único que recordaba o lo último era haberse quedado dormido con ella en sus brazos, sin ningún pudor, sólo ellos dos.

Ella se removió entre sus brazos haciéndolo jadear involuntariamente.

Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de su contacto, era algo que le gustaba...

Al ver que ella estaba por despertar, cerró sus ojos para hacerse el dormido, mientras que ella al verlo dormido le acarició el rostro...

—Dicen que es de pervertidos mirar a alguien dormir, ¿Lo sabías?—Murmuro él abriendo sus ojos y ella se tensó en ese mismo momento.

—No estabas dormido—Dijo sorprendida para sonrojarse, aunque dicho sonrojo no duro mucho, la vergüenza fue reemplazada por la cólera—¿Y me llamas pervertida a mi? Mira Kuon, el único pervertido eres tú...

—Yo no fui quien dijo que el sillón era una buena opción—Tentó su suerte...

—¡Entonces no me volverás a tocar en tu vida, Kuon!—Kuon se estremeció, aquella amenaza le puso la piel de gallina.

—Kyoko... Yo...

—¡Kyoko nada! —Dijo para soltarse de su agarre y dirigirse sin pudor alguno hacía su habitación.

Kuon maldición en silencio... Ella había despertado de buen humor y ahora todo se fue... Kyoko estaba muy volátil... Y eso de no tocarle más debería ser una broma, ¿No?

Apresurándose tomo sus pantalones para ponérselos y salir rápidamente tras de ella, pero con lo que no contó fue que ella le cerrara la puerta del baño en la narices...

Y él que había pensado que ducharse juntos sería una buena idea... Debía olvidarse de ello. Después de media hora, Kyoko salió aún molesta del baño. Cubierta con una bata le hizo la ley del hielo y lo ignoro.

—Kyoko, perdóname...

Se asusto al ver que ella sacaba las cosas que el día anterior habían preparado para la mudanza... Mientras ella desempacaba, él devolvía las cosas a las maletas...

—Kyoko... ¿Qué haces?

—No pienso irme a vivir contigo...

—¿Por qué?—Pregunto de pronto preocupado... Ella no podría haber cambiado de idea, ¿Verdad?

—¡Porque yo no soy una pervertida!—Le aclaro gritándole...

—No cielo, claro que no lo eres—Dijo tratando de hacer buena letra—Solo eres versátil...

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Estallo ella nuevamente.

—Yo... Yo... —No sabía que decirle...

No, no lo supo. Ella se detuvo y estallo en una carcajada... Se sentía extraño, pero un hombre con miedo de su mujer era algo muy divertido.

—No le encuentro la gracia—Dijo ahora él quien estaba molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué peleábamos?—Pregunto ella de pronto...—No se, pero tu cara... Es muy divertida.

Volvió a reírse de él... Y se acostó en su cama, sosteniéndose su vientre plano para volver a reír...

Sintió que él se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y la cubría con su cuerpo para devorar su boca en un exigente beso que le robo el aliento. Ella no supo cómo o en qué momento, pero él logro quitarle la bata y deshacerse de su pantalón. Los dos se encontraban excitados por la discusión...

Kyoko jadeó cuando él entró en ella, disfrutando de las miles de sensaciones que ese hombre le provocaba. Envolvió sus piernas en torno a su cadera mientras que él volvía a devorar su boca con hambre de ella... Y al fin quedando olvidada la discusión que habían tenido.

—Kuon... Por favor—Le suplico—Más...

Él le sonrió de modo perverso y como buen novio cumplió sus deseos...

* * *

Ni ella misma se reconocía... Quizás Kuon estaba en lo cierto y ella si era una pervertida. ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber? Más si aún mantenía sus piernas enrollada en torno a las caderas de él, quien descansaba en su pecho sin aplastarla ya que ella no supo como, pero ambos estaban allí... En su cama...

—Kuon...

—¿Hummm?

—¿Estas cansado?

—Si...—Murmuro...

Ella se rió en ese momento...

—Creo que deberíamos discutir más seguido...—Le dijo—Parece que trae muchas ventajas reconciliarnos...

—He creado un monstruo—Afirmó en hombre para que ella riera nuevamente... La realidad era que él si se encontraba exhausto y era el cielo estar con ella así.—¿Aún quieres mudarte conmigo?

—Si...

Él suspiro aliviado y sonrió sobre su piel...

* * *

—Kyoko, esta es la última caja—Le dijo sacando la caja del cartón.

—Okey... Creo que podremos llevarlas en el auto—Él asintió con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—¿No quiere llevar algún mueble?—Ella observó el sillón y se rió—Pero no el sillón...

—Pero podríamos discutir por el sillón y...

—Olvídalo—Murmuro entre dientes...

—Creo que eso es todo... Las tres maletas están en el coche y esta caja es la última...

—¿Tienes que informar que has desocupado el apartamento?—Le pregunto.

—No, el apartamento es mio...—Dijo sonriente... Y cómo no estarlo, si gracias a su trabajo y esfuerzo era que tenía ese apartamento y era todo suyo.

—Entonces, nos vamos...

Kuon sonreía mientras cerraba la puerta... Y se disponía a seguirla...

El viaje en coche fue tranquilo, ambos hablaron de cosas sobre el trabajo... Ren debía ir a terminar una campaña esa tarde, Kyoko no estaba trabajando por reparaciones en su trabajo... De más estar decir que una novata hizo estallar la cocina del restaurante en el turno que por suerte ella no estaba. A pesar de los daños materiales, no había victimas humanas y era lo que importaba.

—Ya llegamos—Dijo bajándose del coche y ayudando-le a ella... Ambos llevaron las cosas al apartamento de Kuon.

Luego de acomodar la ropa de ella en el armario de él, Kuon volvió a ser Tsuruga Ren y se fue a trabajar, prometiendo-le volver pronto...

* * *

Kyoko deseaba verlo de nuevo rápidamente y él se había ido a trabajar apenas hace quince minutos. Quiso comer algo dulce pero no supo qué, entonces decidió salir a comprar ingredientes para preparar un postre, nunca lo había hecho pero se moría por probarlo.

Quería preparar Panna Costa* y por eso compro los ingredientes para hacerlo ella misma.

Al volver al apartamento se dedico exclusivamente a hacer su postre, ella no entendía porque últimamente quería comer muchos dulces...

Después de tener su postre listo, se percato de que había estado muy distraída, aunque ya tenía la cena casi lista...

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Kuon?—Pregunto al verlo entrar por la puerta.

—Termine al fin el trabajo...

—¿Qué era mucho?

—No, pero adelante lo que estaba programado para los dos días siguientes...—Kyoko se sorprendió.

—No debes trabajar mucho, debes respetar tu agenda—Le reprendió...

—Es que lo hice porque quiero estar contigo...—Murmuro como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Ella negó sonriendo, murmurando algo de hombres necios y un fin fin de cosas que Kuon prefirió ignorar de momento.

Cenaron entre risas, chistes...

—Hice un postre nuevo—Él le sonrió...

—Deberías estudiar para chef y poner tu propio restaurante—Sugirió de pronto él...

—Puede ser—Sonrió para intentar levantarse de la silla pero un mareo hizo que se sostuviera de la mesa para no caer, sólo que perdió el conocimiento...

—¡Kyoko!—Le escuchó gritar mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

* * *

Kuon la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, ella estaba inconsciente...

Él decidió llamar al doctor, cuando el medico la reviso, él sintió que el alma regresaba a su cuerpo y más a verla despertar.

—¿Tendrá que hacerse unos estudios de sangre?—Murmuro el doctor anotando todo rápidamente.

—¿Cuando se lo debe hacer?

—Mañana mismo—Murmuro el hombre...

—¿Pero que tiene?

—Será mejor que ella se haga ese análisis, no quiero adelantar nada y medicar-le seria contraproducente—Kuon frustrado despidió al doctor en la puerta...

Al volver a su cuarto se sorprendió al verla a ella comiendo...

—¿Qué haces, Kyoko?

—Quería comer mi postre—Dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

Kuon incrédulo solo pudo observarla comer, no quería decirle nada porque no queria que ella actuara como con la gelatina. Así que le brindo una sonrisa amable y se acerco a ella para recostarse en la cama...

—Mañana iremos a que te hagan los análisis...

—Pero... Pero... Si estoy bien...

* * *

Continuara.

* * *

*Panna costa: Es un postre típico de la región italiana del Piamonte, elaborado a partir de crema de leche, azúcar y gelatificantes, que se suele adornar con mermeladas de frutas rojas. Recuerda al flan, pero su sabor es más lácteo y tiene una textura más parecida a la de la gelatina que a la del flan. En su preparación se utiliza leche, azúcar y crema de leche, gelatina y se le añaden fresas, moras y en ocasiones, sirope de caramelo, vainilla, ron, etc.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Skip Beat no me pertenece._**

* * *

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if..." No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje] De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo. Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Misaki y Misuki, Akane ackerman, Lunabsc, PaulaGaTo, sumi onechan, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, okita kagura, skarllet northman, RedPassion1987 y kotoko-98.

* * *

 ** _Chicas, les invito a leer mi nuevo fic recientemente publicado, se llama "El precio de la fama", en donde se desarrollara una trama AU o puede tomarse como un "What if..." ya que la protagonista esta sumergida en el mundo artístico en donde no es feliz ya que nunca ha encontrado el sentido a su profesión pero su madre le exige que ella triunfe en donde ella no lo logró, claramente les brindara una historia en donde las pasiones frustradas de un padre puede llevar por un mal camino a un hijo y en donde ella sólo pide algo: "No me dejes caer"._**

* * *

Summary: "What if..." Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor.

* * *

 ** _Descubriendo el deseo._**

* * *

 ** _Kyoko se había levantado de muy mal humor, la idea de que tuvieran que hacerle un análisis le provocaba escalofrío._**

 ** _Pensó en el aroma extraño de la sangre, sal y oxido, sus sentidos estaban más sensibles, las nauseas la atacaron de repente pero las logró controlar._**

 ** _Él causante de su enfado estaba tomando una ducha desde hace más de media hora y en ese momento pasaría lo inevitable. Ambos irían al doctor pero la única que sufriría sería ella ya que Kuon le dijo que le pediría al médico que le hiciera análisis de sangre para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien._**

 ** _Corrió a bañarse en el baño del cuarto de invitados, fue una ducha rápida, lo que ella pensó que él se demoraría en salir ya vestido, tomó la ropa interior que había elegido momentos antes, se puso la bata y regreso a la habitación en donde él ya se estaba preparando._**

 ** _Kuon se arreglaba la camisa cuando ella entro al cuarto ignorándolo completamente._**

 ** _Kyoko se quitó la bata y se acercó al espejo en donde encontró una crema hidratante, con sus dedos sacó un poco del contenido y extendiéndola por su rostro._**

 ** _Como lo esperado, Kuon la observó con demasiado detenimiento quedándose con la boca abierta y reprime un gruñido. Es que verla así lo ha excitado y no es algo que se pueda ocultar fácilmente._**

 ** _—¿Hay algo que te gusté?—Ronroneo ella mientras acariciaba su cuerpo para ponerse crema._**

 ** _—¿Qué pretendes, Kyoko?_**

 ** _—¿Yo?Nada.—Dijo de modo inocente._**

 ** _—¿P-Por qué haces esto?_**

 ** _—Kuon, sólo cuido e hidrato mi piel. No estoy haciendo nada malo—Susurró en voz baja._**

 ** _—P-Pero..._**

 ** _—¿Pero qué, Kuon?—Se hizo la indiferente y paso a su lado rosando-lo suavemente al parar para buscar su ropa._**

 ** _Se acercó a ella que estaba dándole la espalda, Kyoko tiró la ropa que tenía en sus manos dando un pequeño saltito por el susto que le había dado; aunque bien sabía que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección._**

 ** _Kuon la tomo suavemente de la cintura, ella al sentir su aliento cerca de su piel se estremeció, pegando su cuerpo contra él, notándolo excitado, muy excitado._**

 ** _Lamió y mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja de Kyoko, provocando que leves gemidos salieran de sus labios._**

 ** _—¿Qué haces, Kuon?_**

 ** _—Nada—Murmuro deslizando su mano hasta llegar a su intimidad, acariciándola por encima de la tela. Ella jadeó._**

 ** _—¡Eres mía!—Le dijo él, aumentando esa dulce tortura que en un arrebato con ambas manos rompió la pequeña prenda que cubría su intimidad._**

 ** _—¡Si! Só-lo tuya—Jadeó al sentir que él introducía dos dedos de golpe en su intimidad.—¡Kuon, por favor! Te necesito._**

 ** _Lo que él supo momentos después era que habían pasado ya tres hora de que debían haber estado en el médico y que ahora habían perdido la cita con el doctor._**

 ** _Entonces lo entendió, ella lo había hecho a propósito._**

 ** _Entonces no supo que pensar. Pero el enfado se transformo en una carcajada divertida por las travesuras de su Kyoko._**

 ** _Él había caído tan fácilmente por ella._**

 ** _En cuanto a ella, estaba dormida entre sus brazos._**

 ** _Su rostro parecía el de una niña que se había candado de jugar durante todo el día y que luego caía dormida._**

 ** _Aprovecho para besar-la en los labios..._**

 ** _—Te amo tanto...—Murmuro entre sus labios—Pero esto no se queda así._**

 ** _Despacio salió de la cama sin hacer ruido que pudieran despertarla, tomo su teléfono móvil para llamar al consultorio del médico al que irían._**

 ** _—Consultorio del doctor Hiroshi, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—Escuchó la voz de una mujer mayor._**

 ** _—Buen día, hablaba para un turno para mañana.—Sonrió al imaginarse la cara de ella._**

 ** _—¿A nombre de quién?_**

 ** _—Mogami Kyoko._**

 ** _— Ella no vino a su consulta el día de hoy..._**

 ** _—Es que tuvimos un ligero inconveniente—Sonrió al recordar lo sucedido—Nos gustaría que sea lo antes posible._**

 ** _—Bueno, señor. Su esposa puede venir mañana temprano— A Kuon le gustó mucho como sonaba eso y por supuesto no sacó a la mujer de su error._**

 ** _—Allí estaremos. Buen día—Dijo para cortar la llamada y volver a la cama a acostarse junto a ella y a esperar que se despertara._**

 ** _Dormida ella le dio la espalda, Kuon la abrazo. Besando su hombro, contemplándola. En su mente ya tenía un plan._**

 ** _—Despierta dormilona—Susurró en su oído para besar suavemente su hombro._**

 ** _—Kuon..._**

 ** _—Si, amor._**

 ** _—¿No estas molesto?—Aun no se atrevía a mirarlo._**

 ** _—No.—Sólo entonces volteó a mirarlo.—¿Quieres comer algo?_**

 ** _—Estoy... Si, quiero comer algo._**

 ** _—Vamos a pedir algo._**

 ** _Kyoko lo vio salir de la cama desnudo, sin pudor alguno y se cubrió su rostro. Se sonrojo al escucharlo reír por su reacción._**

 ** _Si, podría haberlo seducido para que no la lleve a doctor pero aún había cosas con las que no lograba sentirse cómoda._**

 ** _Luego de comer y pasar el día juntos, salir a pasear tomados de la mano regresaron al apartamento para descansar._**

 ** _Al siguiente día, Kuon se despertó muy temprano, corrió a bañarse y a cambiarse de ropa._**

 ** _—Kyoko, amor. Debes despertar._**

 ** _—¿Qué sucede, Kuon?—Pregunto restregándose los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz._**

 ** _— Olvidé decirte ayer que hoy debemos ir a un lugar..._**

 ** _—Debo ir a preparar el desayuno—Kuon inmediatamente la detuvo._**

 ** _—No..._**

 ** _—¿Por qué?_**

 ** _—Desayunaremos más tarde...—Le aseguro._**

 ** _—Okey, pero—Se levantó y se acercó a él—Quiero..._**

 ** _Kuon salió casi corriendo de la habitación, murmurando un: "Te espero en el coche"._**

 ** _—Cobarde—Dijo lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara._**

 ** _—Te escuché.—Le dijo para salir del apartamento._**

 ** _Kyoko rió y se fue a bañar, sin saber los planes que tenía Kuon para ella._**

 ** _Después de prepararse, bajo hasta el estacionamiento._**

 ** _—Ya estoy lista. Podemos irnos—Él le regaló una sonrisa._**

 ** _Kuon condució en silencio, cosas que le pareció bastante extraño a ella, hasta que él estaciono. Él sabía que el buen humor de ella desaparecería al ver en donde estaban._**

 ** _—¿Qué hacemos aquí?—Preguntó molesta al leer "Consultorio del doctor Hiroshi"._**

 ** _—Vinimos a ver que todo este bien contigo._**

 ** _—No quiero ir..._**

 ** _—Amor, por favor. Es por tu bien. Quiero que no sigas con esos feos síntomas—Le dijo preocupado—Anda, cariño. Vamos._**

 ** _—¡Hoy duermes en el sofá!—Le gritó para ingresar de inmediato al consultorio, Kuon se estremeció ante su amenaza._**

 ** _—Vengo a ver al doctor Hiroshi...—Dijo la joven a la secretaria._**

 ** _—Soy yo—Dijo un hombre joven, acercándose a ella ante la atenta mirada de Kuon._**

 ** _—Mi novia vino a una consulta con usted—Murmuro enfadado Kuon. Aquel hombre estaba siendo demasiado amable para su agrada y más las miradas que le dirigía a su mujer._**

* * *

Continuara.


	17. Chapter 17

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if..." No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]

De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo. Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean.

Summary: "What if..." Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor.

* * *

 ** _Descubriendo el deseo._**

* * *

 _ **—Vengo a ver al doctor Hiroshi...—Dijo la joven a la secretaria.**_

 _ **—Soy yo—Dijo un hombre joven, acercándose a ella ante la atenta mirada de Kuon.**_

 _ **—Mi novia vino a una consulta con usted—Murmuro enfadado Kuon. Aquel hombre estaba siendo demasiado amable para su agrada y más las miradas que le dirigía a su mujer.**_

 _ **Lo peor fue cuando Kyoko le regaló una hermosa sonrisa a aquel médico de cuarta. Para Kuon no importaba que se pasara más de cinco años en la Universidad estudiando ni el tiempo que le debió tomar hacer una especialidad, si es que la hizo...**_

 _ **En momentos como estos lo único que deseaba era arrancarles los ojos y con una aguja que usan normalmente para suturar las heridas del paciente, coser-le la boca a aquel.**_

 _ **Su postura se volvió más rígida cuando vio que el doctorcito no le prestaba atención a él, lo ignoraba y se dedicaba a hablar con la joven, que si no la amara tanto como él lo hacia ya se hubiese retirado del lugar.**_

 _ **—Que suerte, es mi primer paciente.—Habló nuevamente el doctor y para Kuon lo único que salía de su boca era mierd*...**_

 _ **—La verdad. No quiero esperar mucho.**_

 _ **—No se preocupe...—Entonces recién posó sus ojos en Kuon—¿También pasará con la señorita? —Por supuesto...**_

 _ **—No, tu te quedas aquí—Kyoko lo fulminaba con la mirada cruzando los brazos.**_

 _ **—Pero...**_

 _ **—Pero nada—Concluyo terminante y Kuon se empezó a desesperar.**_

 _ **—Te sacaran una muestra de sangre—Ante el recuerdo, Kyoko casi se puso verde...**_

 _ **—Esta bien...**_

 _ **El doctor volvió a su consultorio mientras Kyoko esperaba a Kuon. Lo fulmino con la mirada.**_

 _ **—Una...—Dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.**_

 _ **—¿Una?—Era algo estúpido preguntar algo así pero él estaba desconcertado, no sabía qué sucedía.**_

 _ **—Una semana será la que dormirás en el sillón. Olvídate de dormir en una cama...**_

 _ **Lo dejó congelado, ya no era sólo esa noche, sino que ahora se le sumaron seis noches más. Una semana de fatal tortura para el pobre Kuon. Es que desde el momento de su regreso, no había pasado tanto tiempo sin tocar a una mujer, estaba seguro que tampoco dejaría que la tocase, menos enfadada como estaba.**_

 _ **Cuando entro la vio recostada en la camilla que tenía el doctor, por suerte el médico le estaba dando el espalda y preparando una aguja para extraer sangre, vio atentamente todo el procedimiento con mucho cuidado.**_

 _ **—Lo primero qué haremos es extraerte sangre—Le había dicho el médico a Kyoko. Fue un error de parte de ella ver al doctor de frente ya que él tenía la aguja entre sus manos, lo que hizo qe ella se desesperara y que como Kuon estaba a su lado escondió su cabeza en su camisa, aferrándose a él.—No tienes que preocuparte, sólo tranquilízate.**_

 _ **—Tranquila, amor. Todo esta bien...**_

 _ **—¡Entonces por qué no dejas que te saquen la sangre a ti!**_

 _ **—Tu debes hacerte el analisis, no yo...**_

 _ **—Ahora son tres más...**_

 _ **—¿Días?—La vio sonreír-le tierna-mente.**_

 _ **—Semanas—El hombre quedo pálido...**_

 _ **—Eso es todo—Dijo el médico de pronto.**_

 _ **—¿Cómo?**_

 _ **—No deben temer-le a esto, normalmente los niños...**_

 _ **—Ya entendí—Dijo Kyoko molestándose con el médico porque según ella le había dicho "niña".**_

 _ **—Ahora, según los síntomas que ha mencionado antes, sólo debemos esperar los resultados de los análisis de sangre. Van a estar listos en una semana, tenemos un laboratorio en donde haremos los exámenes de sangre nosotros mismos. No debe preocuparse.**_

 _ **—¿Pero doctor, qué es lo que tengo?**_

 _ **—No quiero adelantarme a los resultados.**_

 _ **—¿Pero no es nada grave?—Kuon preguntó olvidándose de la cólera que le producía aquel dotorcito.**_

 _ **—Para nada. Sólo regrese en una semana, entonces tendré los analisis listos.—Dijo el doctor.**_

 _ **—¿Sólo entonces me dirá lo que tengo?—El médico asintió—Primero pensé que era un tipo de virus estomacal y me asuste un poco al ver que los síntomas seguían.**_

 _ **—Dígame, señorita... Sus ciclos son normales...**_

 _ **—Si y no—Dijo sonrojándose.**_

 _ **—¿Notó algo extraño en su periodo anterior?**_

 _ **—Si... Fue raro, pocos días y más oscuro de lo normal.**_

 _ **—Comprendo. ¿Y su último periodo, cuando fue?—Los ojos de Kyoko se salieron de su lugar por la impresión.**_

 _ **—Fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cree que sea un problema hormonal? Estuve muy susceptible estos últimos días y...**_

 _ **—Sería bueno que se hiciera una prueba casera para ver si no esta...**_

 _ **—¿¡Podría estarlo!?—Kuon no comprendía a qué se referían paciente y doctor, se sintió fuera de lugar y como si hablara en alguna especie de lengua desconocida para él.**_

 _ **—Si quiere salir de la duda, podría hacerlo. Por eso necesitamos los resultados de los analisis de sangre.—El médico empezó a anotar algo en un recetario para la joven—Puede ir a una farmacia, a la más cercana, pedir esto y allí estarán las instrucciones. Puede hacerlo ahora mismo.**_

 _ **Kyoko tomó el papel y lo guardo inmediatamente. Despidiéndose del doctor para hablar con la secretaria para programar la próxima consulta para una semana más adelante.**_

 _ **—¿Ahora qué hacemos?—Le pregunto Kuon al llegar al coche.**_

 _ **—Puedes llevarme a una farmacia, necesito comprar algo.**_

 _ **—Claro.—La observó un momento—¿Qué te receto el doctor?**_

 _ **—Nada. Es sólo... Un—Se quedó callada, no sabía cómo decírselo.**_

 _ **—Tranquila, cariño. Pasaremos por una farmacia y luego iremos a desayunar—Le comento para seguir el camino en su auto.**_

 _ **—¿Puedes ir a la farmacia más cercana?—Así lo hizo, se sintió extraña de ver que al bajarse para ir a la farmacia no le permitía seguirla.**_

 _ **Cando ella volvió, inmediatamente guardo la bolsista de a farmacia en su bolso.**_

 _ **—¿Qué fue lo que el médico te receto?—Le pregunto al verla tan recelosa.**_

 _ **—Nada. Cosas de mujeres—Sus evasivas lo ponían más nervioso y hacía que su curiosidad fuese más grande.**_

 _ **—Bueno, pasaremos a desayunar...**_

 _ **—No tengo hambre pero te acompañaré. Debes alimentarte—Kuon sonrió.**_

 _ **—Se supone que tu estas enferma...**_

 _ **—Por eso mismo es que no deseo desayunar.—Su hermoso rostro se descompuso.—Me produce cierto... Es decir, no tengo apetito.**_

 _ **—Debes alimentarte, al menos debes comer algo.**_

 _ **—No insistas, Kuon.—Dijo cruzándose de brazos.—No pienso comer nada.**_

 _ **—Bueno, no insistiré más.**_

 _ **Manejo en silencio con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pero al llegar a una cafetería en donde podrían desayunar Kyoko lo sorprendió nuevamente.**_

 _ **—Soy Sarai y tomaré su pedido—había dicho la mujer e inmediatamente Kyoko la había mirado mal. La mujer les dio tiempo para elegir, Kyoko furiosa observó el menú y el servicio del lugar.**_

 _ **—¿Qué sucede?**_

 _ **—Nada, es sólo que me siento rara.**_

 _ **—Si quieres podemos irnos...**_

 _ **—No, esta bien. Es sólo que el lugar me parece sofocante y siento que me duelen los pies como si hubiese corrido una maratón alrededor del mundo.**_

 _ **—Bueno, cuando regresemos a casa, descansaras. Y no se diga más.**_

 _ **Al rato volvió Sarai, con una sonrisa que por su mal humor a Kyoko le pareció estúpida. Era su mal humor que se había convertido en algo peor pero el humor volvió a ella cuando la mujer se insinuó a su novio y este la miró nervioso.**_

 _ **—¿Ya estas de nuevo con tus conquistas?—Pregunto divertida ganándose la atenta mirada de la mujer—Pensé que el sarpullido genital después de tú última aventura te haría madurar y te recuerdo que no pasó ni una semana de ello...**_

 _ **La mujer inmediatamente se alejo de él, como si le hubiesen dicho que ese hombre la mataría después de torturarla.**_

 _ **—¿Pedirán algo?**_

 _ **—Si—Kuon estaba bastante avergonzado por lo que había dicho Kyoko—Para mi Corretto, huevos revueltos y tostadas francesas.**_

 _ **—¿Y la señorita?—Kyoko se recordó a si misma que era un lugar más del estilo americano para desayunar.**_

 _ **—Cappuccino y una ensalada de frutas con crema—Dijo regalando-le una sonrisa a la mujer.**_

 _ **—Enseguida le traeremos su orden. —La mujer se fue y no volvió a aparecer.**_

 _ **—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—Le pregunto sorprendido.**_

 _ **—Es que te vi tan indefenso ante ese ataque mortal de aquella mujer que creí que necesitabas mi ayuda. Mi buena acción del día.—Literalmente, el hombre quedo con la boca abierta y por su cabeza paso la idea de que ella estuviera celosa pero escuchar esa explicación de su propia boca y con esa sonrisa lo dejo incrédulo y con su ego bastante dañado. Ella no estaba celosa.—Además, no hace falta ser un genio ni tener una bola de cristal para saber con quien pasas tus noches.**_

 _ **—Dijiste que no desayunarías...**_

 _ **—Creo que sufro un brote de bipolaridad—Ella estaba jugando con sus dedos, estaba bastante divertida—Cambié de idea.**_

 _ **Kuon quedó derrotado, él había experimentado una alta dosis de celos esa mañana al ver a aquel doctorcito examinar y tocar a su mujer. En un momento quiso partir-le la cara, en otro estrangularlo. De una u otra forma quería borrar su sonrisa, esa sonrisa boba de niño bonito de aquel dotorcito.**_

 _ **—¿Qué sucede, Kuon?—La pregunta lo tomo de sorpresa.**_

 _ **Al verla allí, en frente suyo se dio cuenta que el desayuno ya estaba servido.**_

 _ **—¿Cuando trajeron el desayuno?—Pregunto sorprendido.**_

 _ **—Hace cinco minutos. Tu estabas muy concentrado maldiciendo a alguien y no te diste cuenta que el pobre chico que trajo el desayuno salió gritando y pataleando al ver tu reacción. Creo que no volverá.**_

 _ **—¿Es una broma, no?—Ella negó.**_

 _ **—Para nada. Todos los empleados te estan observando en este momento—Kuon miró al personal que muy torpemente trataban de ignorarlo o hacer el intento, pero el nerviosismo o la estupidez los delataba.**_

 _ **—¡Maldición!**_

 _ **—Deja de estrangular al pobre mantel que nada te ha hecho para recibir tal trato...—La miro enojado—Y desayuna, que de lo contrario ese mes en el sillón pasaran a ser dos o seis.**_

 _ **Al verlo palidecer, ella llevó la fruta a su boca...**_

 _ **—Hmmm. ¡Delicioso!—Kuon se tensó al escucharla hacer "ruidos" raros con la boca.**_

 _ **Ambos desayunaron en silencio y como lo esperado, a cobrar la cuenta llegó una mujer mayor, quizás pensaron que la actitud de ambos eran por celos ya que el joven que les llevó el desayuno miró más de lo normal a Kyoko y Sarai había coqueteado con Kuon.**_

 _ **Después de pagar salieron del lugar, Kyoko estaba hecha un mar de nervios y sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, no podía con su cuerpo, la reacción de su cuerpo le hacia cada ve más vulnerable a su entorno. Estaba muy sensible y sin comprender-lo.**_

 _ **Cuerpo, mente y alma estaba en contradicción el uno con el otro, sus fuerzas flaquearon ante la idea de un embarazo, bien sabía que era muy posible que estuviera embarazada, desde el principio no se habían cuidado, no habían usado ningún método de control natal. Los métodos eran diversos pero ninguno pensó con claridad y otro temor más grande se asomo en lo más profundo de su ser.**_

 _ **¿Si el no quería tener un bebé con ella? ¿Si él pensaba que se había embarazado a propósito? Las chicas japonesas no eran tan desinhibidas en cuanto a estos temas, al menos no las chicas tradicionales y que se respetaban así misma y a su cuerpo y que esperaban al matrimonio, guardándose para su marido, ¿Dónde la dejaba aquello a ella? Ella no se había entregado por amor a Kuon, al principio había sido despecho por algo que creyó perdido y que la persona que supuesta-mente quería sólo la usaba de forma monetaria y como su sirvienta pero luego aquel desconocido provocó su deseo, despertó su cuerpo a tal grado que no pensó, sólo se dedicó a sentir, a entregarse de igual modo que lo hacía él con ella.**_

 _ **Su primera vez había sido satisfactoria, emocionante y una vez que sintió lo que era estar con él quiso más, el calor y las carias de un hombre, ser poseída por él, dormir cada noche con él.**_

 _ **Sabía lo que implicaba para ella la ausencia de ese mes sin él, en donde tuvo que volver a Kyoto por su madre a quien no vio, ella no quería verla porque esa mujer no era su madre aunque le haya dado la vida, madre era aquella que estaba presente en tu día a día, que te cuidaba, aconsejaba, que te acompañaba en las buenas y malas, en donde podía ser más que un mero espectador, podía tener una participación en la vida de un hijo... Pero Saena sólo había sido buena para engendrarla y luego dejarla como una bolsa de basura, era la peste de quién debía ser la persona más importante en sus primeros años de vida.**_

 _ **Olvido a la mujer que la encendró y le dio la vida para volver a su actual situación. Tomo su cartera y fue al baño en donde tendría privacidad, al leer el instructivo de la caja se sonrojo, ella desconocía de estos temas, tiró la caja al bote de basura y siguió las instrucciones no sin antes repasarlas por su mente, después esperó y espero... Se suponía que eran cinco minutos y pensó que habían pasado pero no, solo había casado medio segundo y ella estaba muy nerviosa.**_

 _ **—¿Sucede algo, Kyoko?—Le preguntó Kuon desde el otro lado de la puerta.**_

 _ **Ella había estado caminando de aquí para allá. Sin descanso en lo que para ella parecía una eternidad.**_

 _ **—No, Kuon. Todo bien, saldré en unos minutos—Él seguía preocupado y por eso la espero en la puerta.**_

 _ **Kyoko se sentía como un felino enjaulado, paso por distintos estados de animo, sentía estrés, el peso del mundo en sus hombros, más si una prueba casera tenía tanta capacidad para cambiar su vida para siempre.**_

 _ **Ya habían pasado cinco minutos y ella había visto un montón de veces el test, sin tener resultados.**_

 _ **Pero siguió allí y espero, como si cinco minutos más pudiesen cambiar el resultado.**_

 _ **—Cariño, ya pasaron casi quince minutos que estas allí, estoy preocupado...**_

 _ **Kyoko tomó el test y cerró los ojos, fue abriéndolos despacio y se puso realmente pálida...**_

 _ **—Kuon—Lo llamó.**_

 _ **—¿Si?**_

 _ **— Creo que vas a ser papá...—Silencio, la única repuesta que obtuvo... Y luego salió con el test en mano.**_

 _ **—¡Estas embarazada!—Estaba feliz, allí menos él si...**_

 _ **Kyoko le paso la prueba en donde tenía dos lineas...**_

 _ **—Voy a tener un bebe—Murmuró para si misma sin saber bien cual era el deber de una madre ya que carecía de un buen ejemplo y la caridad de los Fuwa no fue precisamente un ejemplo de cómo serlo. No, no lo era.**_

 _ **Supo que tendría que aprender a ser madre sola y que era muy distinto a ser madre soltera, ella tendría a Kuon pero nunca un buen ejemplo ni un buen recuerdo de lo que es el amor de madre y quizás, sólo quizás, aquello lo adquiriría con el tiempo, pero ella ya sentía que lo amaba, era un hijo de los dos, su primer bebe.**_

 _ **Ella sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella y sus lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas, quizás el podía leer a través de ella y sus expresiones.**_

* * *

Continuará.

Gracias a Mizuki, Akane ackerman, Lunabsc, mutemuia, okita kagura, Dalía T. Argueta Garca, skarllet northman, RedPassion1987, yacc32 y kotoko-98 por leer y seguir esta historia con sus comentarios.

P.D.: Mizuki, nunca es tarde.


	18. Chapter 18

Gracias por sus revies a yomii20, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, PaulaGato, kotoko-98, okita kagura, skarllet northman, carla berenice, Lunabsc, RedPassion1987, mizuki, Akane ackerman y a Guest.

Los invito a leer "Ángel guardián", un fic de Skip Beat, un poco extraño ya que al morir Kyoko tiempo después ella nace nuevamente pero ahora siendo la hija de Fuwa Sho. Espero que le den una oportunidad. Gracias.

* * *

 _Skip Beat no me pertenece._

 _Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if..." No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje] De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo. Posiblemente Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean._

 _ **Summary:** "What if..." Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor_.

* * *

 ** _Descubriendo el deseo._**

* * *

 _Kyoko estaba avergonzada, no se dio cuenta de lo entusiasmado que estaba Kuon ante esa noticia._

 _— ¿Es en serio? ¿Vamos a ser padres?—Le preguntó aún incrédulo._

 _—Sí—Pero en su interior era todo un caos.—Debo estar tranquila. Esto es... Mucho._

 _Ella estaba muy angustiada, sus peores temores no le permitían disfrutar de este momento como debería. Está era una noticia para celebrar, la cual debería estar muy feliz._

 _—¿No quieres tener al bebé?—Se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta de su novio._

 _Al mirarlo lo notó triste, quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salían. Abrió la boca, intentando decir algo._

 _—N-No.—Trato de decir, de explicarle la situación._

 _Él se quedó impresionado. Nunca espero escuchar eso. Ella era joven, muy amorosa y quizás aún no estaba preparada. Es decir, nadie estaba preparado para ser un padre, no existe manual que diga cómo ser padre._

 _—No quise decir eso—dijo rápidamente. Pero él no la escuchaba.—Kuon..._

 _—¿Qué piensas hacer?—Le preguntó sin emociones._

 _—¿Hacer con qué?—Preguntó sin entender._

 _—Con el bebé..._

 _—Tenerlo, ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?—Le preguntó ahora molestando-se ella._

 _—Pero..._

 _—¿Pero qué?—Le gritó molesta._

 _—Pensé que no querías al bebé..._

 _—Eso es porque no me escuchas y siempre sacas conclusiones apresuradas._

 _—¿Si quieres al bebé?—Ella asintió—Perdoname, cielo. Es que, tampoco se lo que me pasa. Eres demasiado joven y no quiero ser el motivo que destruya tu vida._

 _—No puedes destruir mi vida, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado—Admitió._

 _—¿Qué sucede?—Notó su tristeza y se acercó a ella preocupado._

 _—Tengo miedo..._

 _—¿Miedo?—No lo entendía, esperó a que ella se explicara._

 _—Amo al bebé, es una pequeña parte de nosotros dos—sonrió acariciando su vientre—Tengo miedo._

 _—Yo también—admitió él un poco avergonzado y se suponía que ella tendría que pasar lo peor durante el embarazo._

 _—Pero yo temo a no ser una buena madre. No tuve un buen ejemplo—dijo triste._

 _—No tienes que sentir miedo. Yo estaré siempre a tú lado y no pienses en tu madre que ella no se compara a ti—Le acarició el rostro para que le mirara._

 _—Es difícil aceptar que tu propia madre no te quiera y yo no quiero eso para mi bebé—Kuon sonrió._

 _—Con eso ya eres diferente. Te hace ser increíble—Le dijo orgulloso de ella—Tu madre no sabe lo increíble que es su hija y es ella quien se lo pierde._

 _Ella asintió dejándose abrazar y lloró en silencio._

 _—¿Te sientes cansada?—Preguntó cariñoso._

 _—Si..._

 _—Bueno, ahora ve a descansar. Te acompañaré—Kyoko lo miró mal, de modo acusador._

 _—No importa que te portes de maravilla, aún recuerdo que debes dormir un mes en el sillón—Le aclaró._

 _Él puso mala cara, estaba molesto. Ahora no importaba que ella estuviese embarazada, ella no quería que él durmiera en su cama._

 _—Y no me pongas esa cara—Le dijo molesta.—Que por ser cariñoso, ahora es sólo un mes, recuerda que eran seis._

 _Kuon sonrió de lado, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama a que se recostara._

 _Todo el día vio que ella estuviera bien, la atendió y consintió durante todo el día._

 _Él quería ver si ella cambiaba de opinión para ver si dormía con ella en su cama pero no, al llegar la noche y después de la cena, se duchó saliendo del cuarto de baño, secándose el cabello._

 _Al salir, ella le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, teniendo ya preparada una manta y una almohada._

 _—¿Y eso?—Preguntó extrañado._

 _—Es para que estés cómodo en el sillón—Angelicalmente le entregó las cosas y sonrió._

 _—Debes estar bromeando—Le dijo descolocado._

 _—No.—Dijo rotundamente._

 _Kuon ya se estaba poniendo verde, resignando-se, tomó sus cosas y fue al sillón. Podría ir al cuarto de invitados pero sabía que ella se molestaría aún más._

 _Se acostó molesto, aporreó su almohada intentando acomodarse en el incómodo sillón._

 _—Mañana amaneceré totalmente adolorido—Dijo molesto._

 _Mientras que ella dormía plácidamente, a medianoche se levantó porque quería ir al baño, al volver a la cama ya no pudo volver a dormir, aunque lo intentó, se acomodó de mil y una forma en esa cama pero sin éxito._

 _Ya cansada y molesta se levantó para ir a verlo a él. Kuon dormía muy cómodo y eso le molesto mucho._

 _Como pudo se acomodó sobre él, sin querer despertarlo, hizo que él la abrazara y se cubrió con la frazada que tenía._

 _Con la cabeza afirmada en el pecho de él se acomodó, estaba muy tranquila y cómoda por eso no noto la enorme sonrisa que tenía en sus labios él, con los ojos abiertos. Volvió a cerrarlos._

 _Al fin, los dos pudieron dormir tranquilamente, aunque sea en el sillón._

* * *

Continuará.


	19. Chapter 19

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews a RedPassion1987, Misaki y Mizuki, Akane Ackerman, Lunabsc, PaulaGaTo, yomii20, kotoko-98, skarllet northman, Dalia T. Arqueta Garca, Setsuka e Cain y a carla berenice._

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo ** _"What if..."_** No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU _**[Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)]**_ por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de **(OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]** De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo. Posiblemente Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean.

 ** _Summary:_ "What if..."** Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la está usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor.

* * *

 ** _Descubriendo el deseo._**

* * *

Al momento de despertar, Kuon sintió su cuerpo pesado y adolorido aunque claramente había dormido de corrido hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos.

La culpable de su malestar estaba dormida cual ángel más puro e inocente.

No pudo evitar observar-la, grabar sus facciones en su mente, como algo que quería recordar, que quería grabar a fuego en su piel como toda ella.

—Amor—Le llamó cariñosamente.

—Cinco minutos más—Pidió ella haciendo gestos divertidos y tiernos con su rostro.

—Mi vida, debo ir a trabajar. Ambos debemos levantarnos y tu debes ir a la cama. Estarás más cómoda—Ella abrió los ojos y fue despertando lentamente.

—¿Qué hago aquí?—Ella se encontraba desorientada.

—Anoche viniste a dormir conmigo—Ella se sonrojo, recordando lo molesta e incomoda que estaba en la cama, en esa inmensa cama y sin él.

—Hoy dormirás conmigo—Le dijo muy seria y decidida.

—Lo que tu quieras, Kyoko-chan—Murmuro besando-la, el beso del "buen día".

—Kuon...

—¿Si, cariño?—Le pregunto entre besos.

—Te necesito—Le dijo dejando muy en claro a lo que se refería.

—Yo también, Kyoko-chan... Siempre—Le dijo besándola... Ella tomo sus palabras como una afirmación, como que podían seguir—Espera.

Ella lo miró un poco molesta porque él la detuvo. Se alejo de él, angustiada y sufriendo por ese "rechazo".

—¿Ya no me quieres?—Le preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo que lo hizo asustar y que se levantara, aun adolorido por haber dormido en el sillón.—¿Ya no me deseas?

Kuon sonrió, aunque muy preocupado, la abrazo, aunque ella se resistió.

—Mi amor, lo que sucede es que no quiero lastimarte a ti ni al bebé. Mira cielo, no sabemos que es lo que puede pasar...—Ella lo miró preocupada—No quiero que nada te suceda a ti o a nuestro bebé. Me moriría si pasara algo así.

—Pero...

—Para tranquilizarnos, podríamos consultar con un médico—Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—¿Entonce si me quieres?—Le preguntó.

—Te amo, más que a mi propia vida—Le dijo sonriendo.

—Pero, es que yo...—Ella no sabía cómo decirlo, su cuerpo se estaba volviendo extraño—Es que mi cuerpo, te necesita y... Yo te necesito. Mucho.

—Yo también—Le dijo arrastrando-la con él hasta el sillón.

—¿Qué haremos?—Él le sonrió.

—Tú solamente disfrutar—Ronroneo tomándola en brazos y llevándola al cuarto, en donde se tomaron su tiempo para, como dijo él, disfrutar.

Kuon se estaba bañando, escuchó la puerta abrirse. Era ella, su Kyoko. Sintió que la sangre empezó a e-bullir, con fuerza.

Vio atentamente como la camisa de él que cubría el cuerpo de su pequeña empezó a deslizarse lentamente por su piel, él estaba con la boca abierta.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—Ronroneo aquella pregunta, con un paso decidido y felino, como queriendo arrinconar a su presa.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?—Le preguntó nervioso y su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar.

—Yo disfrute... Mucho—Aclaró sonriendo de lado—Ahora te toca a ti, cariño. Quiero que disfrutes. Mucho...

Ella ya estaba cerca de él, su cuerpo se mojaba y se estremeció al sentir el contacto de sus manos sobre su piel, recorriendo cada lugar de aquel estructural cuerpo.

—Te amo, Kuon. Te quiero mucho—Lo beso, sabía que no podían continuar aquello, al menos no llegar al acto en si y esto era por temor, eran padres primerizos y ninguno sabían el riesgo que podría ocasionar.

* * *

Kuon había terminado de desayunar, con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios. Estaba tan embobado en ella, miraba sus pasos, como caminaba, sus expresiones.

Era inevitable no darse cuenta de que su cuerpo había empezado a cambiar, estaba más sensible a su toque. Su vientre estaba un poco abultado pero no era tan notable.

—Mi amor, yo debo irme.—Le dijo sonriendo.

—¿Tienes que irte? — Le pregunto triste.

—Si, amor. Debo irme. Tengo trabajo, tengo la agenda muy ocupada.—Le dijo sonriendo—Pero sabes que...

—Si algo sucede, tengo tú número agendado, si no contesta debo llamar a tu manager, de seguro que el si lo hará en caso de que tu estés ocupado.—Le dijo exasperada.

—¿Cómo lo sabías?—Sonrió de lado.

—Te aseguraste de recordarmelo veinte veces—Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Cuando tenga un tiempo libre te llamaré...—Le dijo para despedirse de ella con un sonoro beso.

* * *

En LME él debía ser Tsuruga Ren, el gran actor número uno, respetado y admirado pero por vez primera en su vida, desde el nacimiento de este personaje, la felicidad en su rostro no era fingida ni una máscara que demostraba lo que el resto querían ver.

Como actor e imagen de LME debía mantener una imagen ante el resto. Pero no en este momento, hasta el mismo Hizuri Kuon parecía un ángel con luz propia que jamás dejaría de brillar.

—Ren, el presidente quiere hablar contigo—Le informó Yashiro.

—Quería hablar precisamente con él—Ren pasó de largo a la oficina de Takarada Lory.

—Espera, Ren. En una hora debes presentarte para las fotos del nuevo perfume Dior Homme.

—Por supuesto—Dijo sonriendo y Yashiro lo noto, pudo ver que estaba realmente feliz y que aquello n era una simple máscara.

—¿Qué te sucede, Ren?—Se preguntó al verlo desaparecer.

* * *

Como siempre, el presidente de LME, Takarada Lory tenía a su alrededor un comité de más de cien personas. Al verlo a Ren llegar, despidió a todos diciéndoles que si los necesitaba se los haría saber.

—¿Cómo estuvo el tiempo libre?—Preguntó interesado.

—Muy bien, de hecho...—Ren tuvo que dejar de hablar ya que su móvil lo distrajo. —Disculpe...

—Atiende tranquilo—Dijo dándose por vencido.

—Kyoko-chan... ¿Sucede algo?—Pregunto preocupado.

—Es que... E-Es que te extraño—Dijo repentinamente triste.

—Amor, volveré cuando pueda.—Lory levanto una ceja asombrado. ¿Desde cuando aquí este hombre era tan cariñoso?—¿Necesitaras algo?

—¿Para traer-melo?—Pregunto más animada.

—Sabes que si...

—Sólo a ti—Kuon sonrió.

—Trataré de volver lo más pronto posible. Veré lo que hay en mi agenda y pasaré un momento a verte a la hora del almuerzo...

—Nop—Dijo tajante.—No quiero que ocupes tu horario del almuerzo para venir a verme. Sólo llámame mientras estés comiendo. Y espero que comas, Kuon.

—Claro. Prometo comer—Dijo riendo.

Lory abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. ¿Qué le habían hecho a este pobre hombre? ¿Se trataría de algún extraterrestre? Lo observo detenidamente.

Takarada Lory se conocía todas las mañas conocidas y por conocer, nada lo asombraba pero presintió que había algo raro.

Pero, Kuon y la persona que hablaba con este lo habían sorprendido.

La "x" persona reprendió a Hiruzi Kuon... Wow, debía tener agallas. Le hizo preocuparse y sentirse feliz al mismo tiempo. Lo cuidaba, obligándolo a comer. Le arranco una promesa sincera.

Si, Takarada Lory estaba exageradamente sorprendido y aquel joven muchacho, estaba inevitablemente perdido como, así también, enamorado.

—Quería hablar con usted...—Lory lo vio ponerse serio.

—¿Sucede algo malo?—Kuon negó.—¿Entonces?

—Voy a ser padre—Le dijo sorprendiendo-lo nuevamente.

—¿Q-Que?—Preguntó entre sorprendido y horrorizado.

—No ponga esa cara...

—Pero, si a esa chica apenas la conoces... ¿Cómo es posible...?

—Sin ánimo de querer parecer irrespetuoso presidente, pero sabemos como—Lory se horrorizo más. ¿Kuon con ánimo de bromear? Se quedó sin palabras.

—Me mataran...—Dijo Lory.

—Mis padres no le haran nada...

—¿Pero piensas decírselo?—Le cuestiono.

—Necesito tiempo. Aún no puedo...

—Ya pasaron muchos años... ¿Ella sabe sobre tu pasado?—Lory esperaba una negativa y se volvió a sorprender en el camino.

—Lo sabe. Más aún, tenemos un pasado en común...

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Tenía diez, ella seis. Entonces estaba en Kyoto—Dijo sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos—Y podrá imaginar mi asombro al saber que una vez que salgo, me gusta alguien, paso la noche con ella y resulta que es esa niña...

Lory lo miró nuevamente asombrado.

—Y ahora serás padre.—Kuon asintió con una sonrisa—¿La amas?

—Si.

—No pudo guardar el secreto, no a tus padres—Le dijo esperando que comprendiera la situación—Se los diré y trataré de contenerlos.

—No podrá con ellos, querrán venir... Y kyoko no esta lista para una emoción tan grande.

—Pero yo se los haré ver—Le prometió—No pondré en peligro a esa fantástica chica.

—Ella tiene problemas en cuanto a figuras maternas.—Kuon le comento todo lo necesario y poco a poco le hizo ver a su jefe lo que esa chica había pasado.

Lory pudo ver lo enamorado que estaba y al verlo salir para cumplir con su agenda, hizo lo que debía hacer. Llamar a Juliena y Kuu, padres de Kuon.

Lory paso saliva una y otra vez, sus manos sudaban y como nunca antes, estaba hecho un mar de nervios.

A los dos segundos respondieron a su llamada.

—¿Lory?—Pregunto Kuu gratamente sorprendido—¿Le sucedió algo a Kuon?

—Hola, Kuu...

—Estas en el altavoz...

—¿Qué haces llamandonos, secuestrador?—Escucho el estallido de cólera de la mujer.— Secuestrador de...

—Kuon va a ser padre...—Lo soltó así, sin tino ni anestesia.

—¡¿Quéeeee?!—Se escucho el grito de la pareja desde el otro lado de la linea.

—Me lo acaba de decir, van a ser abuelos...

—Kuu, voy a preparar nuestros equipaje—Decía la mujer...

—Esperen un momento. La novia de Kuon tiene problemas con las figuras maternas...

—¿Qué quieres decir, secuestrador? ¿Qué seremos mala influencia para nuestra nueva hija?—Preguntó la mujer llena de cólera.

—Digo que está pasando por un momento difícil, más en su estado...

—¡Ella me necesita!— Gritó la mujer.—Necesita a na madre...

—Juliena, debes pensar en ella.

—Eso es justamente lo que estoy haciendo. Una mujer embarazada necesita el apoyo emocional que sólo una madre puede darle, no sólo el de su marido. Ustedes no saben nada, son hombres—Lory se mantuvo en silencio...—Yo ahora mismo hago mi equipaje.

—Hablaremos cuando estemos en Japón, prometo ser cuidadoso. Y tenemos que hablar...

Lory corto la llamada no sin antes despedirse. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y sonrió, pobre Kuon... No tenía idea lo que se le venía encima. Pero primero, él tenía que conocer a aquella chica.

* * *

Kuon salió de la oficina de Lory ya como Tsuruga Ren, allí lo estaba esperando Yashiro.

—¿Pasa algo con el presidente?—Le preguntó.

—Se enteró de algo que lo dejo sorprendido—Le dijo Ren con una sonrisa de verdad.

—¿Y eso?

—Felicitame, Yashiro.—Le dijo con la misma imagen perturbadora para su manager... Tsuruga Ren realmente dichoso y feliz, sin máscara alguna—Kyoko esta embarazada...

—No comprendo—Dijo sin entender.

—Voy a ser papá—El manager se puso verde, rojo, de todos los colores posibles...

—¿Quéeee?—Gritó para ser victima de un ataque al estilo "Fansgirls"...

* * *

Continuará.

¿Merece algún review este genial capítulo? Jajaja. Los invito a leer mis otros fics de Skip Beat!, entre ellos "Hada madrina", "¡Sorpresa!", "¡Ángel guardián!", "Siempre tu"... También los drabbles que están bajo en título "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"... También empece con "El precio de la fama", historia que pretendo seguir al terminar uno de los fics nombrados anteriormente. Muchas gracias por leer.

Atte. Lia1412.


	20. Chapter 20

Skip Beat no pertenece.

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if..." No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]

De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo. Posiblemente Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean.

Summary: "What if..." Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrará con cierto actor.

* * *

Enjoy...

* * *

 ** _Descubriendo el deseo._**

* * *

 _Kyoko estaba molesta. De madrugada, cuando había asaltado a su novio, porque ella quería más... Fue interrumpida, justo cuando él estaba a punto de sucumbir a su "sutil" persuasión._

 _—¿Esperas a alguien?—Fue lo que le pregunto en plan acusador._

 _—No, cariño. No espero a nadie._

 _—Entonces, ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas?_

 _—Prometo que si me desatas, pronto lo averiguaremos.—Ella lo miró mal._

 _—Pero diles que se vayan y no regresen—Le dijo demandante._

 _—Veré lo que puedo hacer._

 _Kuon al estar libre, se puso una bata y corrió a abrir la puerta._

 _—¿Papá, mamá?—Dijo sorprendido—¿Qué hacen aquí?_

 _—¿Así es cómo recibes a tus padres después de tanto tiempo sin vernos?—Le preguntó molesta Juliena._

 _—Mamá..._

 _—Yo me respondas... No tiene justificativo alguno ignorar a tus padres._

 _La mujer entró en la casa con paso de super modelo, seguida por su marido y dejando a Kuon con la puerta abierta y expresión desconcertante._

 _—Pueden pasar—Dijo con tono sarcástico._

 _La puerta del cuarto principal se abrió y apareció una chica de cabellos negros y desordenado por completo._

 _—¿Quién eran, Kuon?—Preguntó frotándose los ojos._

 _—Sólo mis padres—La chica le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia total._

 _—Ah... Cuando se vayan me avisas—Dijo volviendo al cuarto sin ni-siquiera mirar a sus suegros._

 _Las tres personas en la sala estaban con la mandíbula desencajada, como si les hubieran pegado._

 _—¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar, Kuu?—Juliena no daba crédito a lo que pasó._

 _—Si sólo lo supiera—Dijo derrotado._

 _—Venir de madrugada a mi casa por ejemplo._

 _—No lo habríamos hecho si te dignaras a avisarnos las cosas que pasan en tu vida—Dijo Juliena casi gritando._

 _—Madre, habla más bajo... No quiero que Kyoko se estrece. Eso podría hacerle mal...—Kuon suspiro—¿Quieren tomar algo?_

 _—Yo..._

 _—No—Dijo Juliena interrumpiendo a su glotón marido._

 _—Entonteces los acompaño al cuarto de invitados...—Kuon los guió y se despidió de ello para volver con su adoración._

 _Al volver a su cuarto ella ya estaba dormida, se acostó a su lado acercándola a sus brazos._

 _Si, sería un día muy largo._

* * *

 _Kyoko se despertó y sintió un aroma desagradable. Sin lugar a dudas algo se estaba quemando._

 _—¿Qué pasó, cariño?—Escuchó la voz de un hombre._

 _—El desayuno... Se quemó..._

 _—Pero shi esta delicioso—Hablo nuevamente pero esta vez al parecer con la boca llena._

 _Kyoko miró a su lado, allí estaba Kuon, durmiendo. Aun era temprano._

 _—Kuon, ¿Qué es lo que hacen tus padres en la cocina?—Kuon se despertó sobresaltado._

 _—No..._

 _Se puso la bata y salió casi corriendo, justo cuando la alarma contra incendio se activaba._

 _—¿Qué están haciendo?—Pregunto horrorizado._

 _—Buen día, hijo. ¿Cómo has amanecido? Nosotros muy bien..._

 _Kuon los miró mal._

 _—Hicieron que la alarma contra incendios se activara.—Le dijo con reproche._

 _—Pensamos hacer un desayuno para Kyoko-chan—Kuon miró horrorizado a su madre._

 _—Ni se te ocurra..._

 _—¿Perdón?_

 _Kyoko llegó y se sentó tranquilamente en el lugar que solía ocupar._

 _—Muero de hambre—Murmuró._

 _—Querida, aquí quise hacer el desayuno... Pero... Creo que no salió como lo esperado—Dijo Juliena mostrando-le las tostadas quemadas, huevos no mucho mejor y con un jugo de naranja natural con pulpa y semillas._

 _Kyoko tomó el plato y probó las tostados, des-gustando-las poco a poco... Kuon la miró con los ojos muy abierto. Kyoko probo el jugo y los huevos... A Kuon se le cayó la mandíbula al ver que su hermosa novia daba el visto bueno a la comida de Hizuri Juliena..._

 _¿Quien era esa mujer rubia que se hizo pasar por su madre? ¿Dónde estaba su madre? ¿En qué momento las cambiaron? Si, muchas preguntas sin responder._

 _—Hummm... Estuvo delicioso—Murmuró satisfecha la joven._

 _—Oh, que suerte que te gustara el desayuno... Kuon nunca sabe valorar mi comida..._

 _Juliena siguió hablando con Kyoko y Kuu se acercó a su hijo..._

 _—¿Cambiaron a tu madre? ¿Quizás sea por el embarazo de tu novia?_

 _Kuon lo miró desconcertado..._

 _—...Es que debemos fijar la fecha de la boda.—Kyoko se sorprendió ante ese comentario y miró mal a todos._

 _—¿Quién les dijo que quiero casarme?—Los tres la miraron asombrados—Kuon ni siquiera me lo ha pedido._

 _Juliena miró mal a su hijo._

 _—Tampoco se si quiero casarme—Aclaró Kyoko molesta para dirigirse a su cuarto._

 _Kuon miro a su padre._

 _Kuu miro a su hijo._

 _Encuentro de miradas asustadas, asombradas y por sobre todas las cosas, desconcertadas._

 _—¿Eso fue por su estado?—Le pregunto Kuon a su padre, este sólo asintió._

 _—Y no sabes lo que te falta, hijo..._

 _Era oficial, Hizuri Kuon estaba asustado. Muy asustado._

 _Su nuevo temor eran las mujeres embarazadas y sus cambios de humor._

* * *

Continuará.

Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews a: Annimo XD, Akane ackerman, Misaki y Mizuki, Lunabsc, okita kagura, yomii 20, PaulaGaTo, yacc32, mutemuia, carla berenice, kotoko-98, Cheshire 2313 y a skarllet northman.


	21. Chapter 21

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if..." No llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]

De verdad, espero que disfruten con esta historia, algo muy distinto a lo que he venido escribiendo. Posiblemente Rated: Ma. +18. Si no es del agrado de los lectores, por favor, no lo lean.

Summary: "What if..." Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrará con cierto actor.

Lamento la demora. Pero como sabrán estuve enferma. (Parálisis facial periférica derecha). Y el miércoles 13 pasado operaron a mi hermana del corazón ella ya esta en casa por suerte y hoy tiene control con el médico. Y más cosas pasaron... Mi carrera, los nuevos estudios... Dos carreras al mismo tiempo... Cosas así...

* * *

Enjoy...

* * *

 ** _Descubriendo el deseo._**

* * *

Sorpresivamente para él, sus padres decidieron salir, diciendo que querían ir a pasear, quizás hasta almorzar con Lory, si, eso les vendría bien... Recuperar tiempo perdido y estrechar lazos con el viejo Lory... Kuu estaba feliz con la idea, la que no quería saber mucho acerca del tema era Juliena, pero con algún secreto susurrado en su oído todo pareció cambiar ya que fue la mujer la que sacó a rastras a su esposo. Kuon vio a sus padres salir, no quería saber que pudo decirle Kuu a Juliena. Era mejor así. Después de esa conversación que tuvo con su padre..

Miro hacia su habitación, estaba la puerta cerrada y él dio un profundo suspiro. Se recordó a si mismo que su mujer estaba embarazada, debía ser paciente con ella, aunque aveces quisiera saltar de un décimo piso. Busco muy en su interior el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a aquella fiera indomable, no podía solo usar los puños como en su adolescencia, esto era mucho más peligroso.

Se dirigió al cuarto en cuestión con las llaves de la habitación a mano, abrió despacio a puerta y la vio refunfuñando un no se que, entro y cerro la puerta del cuarto asegurándose de poner llave, caminó despacio hasta la mesita de luz y allí dejo suavemente las llaves. Se dio cuenta de que ella al advertir su presencia lo miraba pareciendo un pequeño torbellino furioso listo para atacar a la primera oportunidad que se le permitiera o tuviera a oportunidad de hacerlo.

Solo le sonrió y ella lo miró con desconfianza, parecía ser un juego de gato y el ratón, si o si cazar a la presa o escapar de ella, pero ¿Cual era cual?

Kuon desprendió algunos botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho, Kyoko inmediatamente se volteó para mirar hacia otro lada, otro lado que alejara la tentación, porque ya no le agradaba simplemente comenzar algo que no podrían terminar, definitivamente, no. Kuon rió de pronto, se acercó a ella besando su cuello lentamente, robando-le suspiros y pequeños jadeos.

Kyoko no entendía como su cuerpo reaccionaba tan rápido con tan solo él, si solo ver su piel o parte de su torso descubierto la había perturbado ahora con sus sensuales caricias era peor, su humor estaba muy mal, volátil y a punto de estallar. Sintió que si él no se detenía no sería responsable de sus acciones y era muy probable que quizás terminara aprovechándose de él, ¿Cómo quedaba ante esto? Un sonrojo cubrió su rostro, no esto era demasiada tortura para ella... Mucha tortura... Y él estaba jugando sucio. Se apartó de él, de sus caricias y de todo aquello que quisiera darle, porque en momentos como estos ella sabía que pediría mucho más.

—No me mires así—Le dijo él con la voz completamente enronquecida, lo cual la dejó sorprendida...

—¿Mirarte cómo, Kuon?—Le pregunto de forma inocente aunque manteniendo su actitud principal y un poco indiferente a la situación que compartían, vergonzosa situación. Quizás estaba de suerte ese día, pensó de repente.

—Mirarme como si no lo quisieras tanto como yo...—Eso la dejo sin habla y momentáneamente fuera de la jugada. ¿Estaba él diciendo lo que ella creyó escuchar?

—No te comprendo—Testa-rudamente se volteó dándole el espalda, la presencia oscura que sintió acercándose la hizo estremecer, moría de deseo pero ellos habían quedado en algo, ¿No? Nada de sexo hasta consultar con un médico. ¿Entonces? Pero él pareció entender su silenciosa pregunta.

—Hablé con mi padre—Dijo como si eso lo explicara todo... Osea, le contó a Hizuri Kuu de su falta de sexo... Bueno, los colores le subieron al rostro de inmediato—No es lo que crees...

—¿Entonces?—Preguntó de repente...

—Le dije algo sobre nuestro temor, pero en ningún momento le dije que nosotros... Que tu y yo no...—Bueno, si alguno ha escuchado la frase no aclares que oscurece, eso estaba pasando en esta situación.

—Solo un idiota no sacaría esa conclusión...

—Es mi padre—Lo dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

—¿Entonces?

—Dijo que mientras tengamos cuidado podemos...

—Podemos...—Dijo ella mostrándose de acuerdo con él.

—También dijo que ello... Ya me comprendes—Dijo avergonzado.

—Tuvieron sexo mientras tu madre estaba embarazada de ti—Dijo Kyoko sin tino alguno...

—No lo digas así—De pronto él sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, no era nada agradable ni mucho menos placentero la idea del sexo relacionado a la imagen de sus padres...—Hasta da miedo...

—Bueno, lo entiendo.—De pronto Kyoko se encontraba de mejo humor—Dime Kuon...

—Si—Ella se acercó a él...

—¿Recuerdas haber sentido un golpeteo así?—Uso su dedo indice y mayor para pegar contra la frente de él en repetidas ocasiones... Al ver el rostro serio de Kuon rompió a reír... Él estaba simplemente con la boca abierta ante tal insinuación y los colores subiendo a su rostro.

—¡Tú!—Le dijo avergonzado y una mezcla de sentimientos—Me la pagaras...

Kyoko riéndose huyó de él, llegó a la puerta y se encontró con que estaba con llave y ella no podría escapar, jamás...

Él a acorraló en sus brazos y lo le permitió escapar más...

—Ese comentario inteligente tuyo merece un castigo—Su voz estaba cargada de un deseo oscuro...

—Recuerda que estoy embarazada—Le dijo con una risa nerviosa—Y es tú hijo...

—Saber que llevas un hijo míe en el vientre hace que saque el cavernícola que llevo en el interior y quiera reclamarte mil veces mía y muchas más—Le acarició suavemente su vientre—Jamás podría hacerles daño, a ninguno de los dos...

—Lo sé—Murmuró ella para enfrentarlo y así ver sus hermosos ojos verdes...—Claro que lo sé, Kuon...

Sus labios se rozaron y lentamente el beso se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso y cargado de deseo, un deseo animal que amenazaba con consumirlo todo en ese mismo instante. Kyoko se apresuró a quitarle la camisa, él rió por su rapidez y urgencia... Ella solo le dedicó una dura mirada, como diciéndole que tendría que pagarle aquello...

kuon hizo que ella chocara con la puerta pero teniendo cuidado de no golpearla ni hacerle otro daño. Kyoko cuando besaba, besaba con todo su cuerpo, era una entrega tal que a Kuon lo dejaba sin sentidos, aturdido y bajo el hechizo que ella quisiera crearle para él.

Con sus manos recorrió el torso del cuerpo de él, como volviendo a grabar cada centímetro de aquella piel en su mente. Debo unos pequeños besos húmedos en él. Tomándose tu tiempo, torturándolo poco a poco, hasta querer hacerlo enloquecer.

Ella siguió bajando su mano hasta llegar a su cinturón, solo que decidió torturarlo un poco más, llevó su traviesa mano hacía donde aquel bulto hacía presión contra aquellos pantalones... Lo acarició y él gruñó, lo que hizo que ella soltara una risita divertida. Kuon apartó su mano y se dedicó a devolverle las caricias, se deshizo de la blusa que ella tenía puesta y caminaron hasta llegar a la cama...

Ella se recostó en la cama viendo de forma divertida como él le quitaba sus zapatillas que utilizaba ya que al parecer eran en este momento lo más cómodo para sus pies. Se quitó sus propios zapatos y se encargó de volver a poseer esa boca que tan adicto a ella lo había vuelto, las sensaciones de pequeñas descargas eléctricas los hacían estremecer, el bajo poco a poco, besando cada rincón de su piel expuesta solo para él.

— Te amo...—Susurró ella y él sonrió contra la piel de su vientre.

—Te amo, dulzura—Le dijo mirándola...

Sus dedos se deslizaron despacio hacia más abajo para deshacerse el pantalón de ella. Kyoko levantó sus caderas para poder quedar fuera de esos malditos pantalones de infierno...

—Te necesito, Kuon...—Dijo desesperada.

—Necesito saboreare lentamente...—Le respondió él, llevando una mano hacía la intimidad de ella y tocando despacio su carne sensible y tierna—Siempre lista para mi, dulzura...

Kyoko solo pudo gemir ante su tacto y caricias, moviéndose contra sus dedos en busca de más, mucho más...

—Más, Kuon—Le suplico...

Él se acercó a sus labios, besándola una y otra vez, mientras que sus dedos seguían realizando una ardua y placentera tarea... Sentían que pronto estallarían de una u otra forma lo harían, Kyoko trató de contener su risa al ver que él de deshacía de sus pantalones rápidamente y que hacía lo mismo con sus bragas.

—Te necesito, dulzura... Ahora...

Ella solo pudo asentir a todo lo que él quisiera pedirle y darle en ese momento, todo lo que él le pidiera, hasta su propia alma estaba a su disposición... Kuon de quitó la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo para luego acercarse más a ella...

Entre besos y caricias ella lo sintió llenándola, haciéndola estremecer ante tanto placer... Kuon se movió despacio y buscó la boca de su amada para beber sus gemidos y jadeos... El vaivén de sus cuerpos los llevaba cada vez más al límite, cada vez más cerca y mas cerca de aquel precipicio, sus cuerpos se tensaron, Kyoko lo rodeó con sus piernas buscando más y más de él... Hasta que ambos tuvieron su tan anhelada liberación.

Se quedaron quietos, solo preocupados por recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración, el sudor bañando sus cuerpos y sus sonrisas de satisfacción en sus rostros.

Kyoko estaba totalmente relajada y complacida, él aún en su interior sin querer apartarse de su lado por ningún motivo.

—Lo del sujetador puesto, ¿Es algún fetiche tuyo. Kuon?—Él simplemente rió...

—No lo sé... Pero se que esto no ha terminado aún—Ella se rió.

—¡Maldito pervertido!—Le dijo en broma, ella se sorprendió cuando él volvió a moverse en su interior, volviendo a estar listo para una ronda más...—Ah, eres mi pervertido...

Las caricias siguieron, los gemidos y jadeos morían entre sus labios... Y tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿no?

* * *

Kyoko despertó entre sus brazos, solo pudo sonreír, ella estaba más hermosa que nunca, siempre la vería así, cada minuto que pasaba y ante sus ojos ella estaba más hermosa que en el minuto anterior...

—Mi vida, te amo.. Te amo, dulzura—Dijo para besarle..

Ella sonrió un poco arrogante...

—Lo sé, Kuon...

Él simplemente se rió...

—¿Sabes que al volver mis padres se darán cuenta de esto?—Le preguntó divertido.

—Claro que no...

—Yo creo que si... Ninguno podremos mantener nuestras sonrisas ocultas, al menos yo no... ¿Y tu?

—Tienes razón...—Murmuró acercándose más a él—Aunque quisiera, jamás podría ocultar lo mucho que te amo, te amo...

* * *

Continuará

Gracias por sus reviews... SetsukaChoi, Serafina, Akane Akerman, sumi onechan, Lafantasma2016, GiiMee, Misaki y Mizuki, Lunabsc, PaulaGaTo, okita kagura, kotoko-98, skarllet northman, carla berenice y a Guest...


	22. Chapter 22

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Summary: "What if..." Kyoko descubre que Sho solamente la esta usando para que lo "mantenga" mientras que él triunfa en sus sueños. Quiere vengarse de él y sabe que lo puede hacer, entrando al mundo del entretenimiento pero antes de eso se encontrara con cierto actor. 18. Rated: M

* * *

 ** _Descubriendo el deseo._**

* * *

Cuando sus padres llegaron, lo que menos pensó Kuon es que se encontraría en problemas. Por culpa de su padre mas bien, él tuvo que abrir su gran boca en el momento menos esperado y hablar de lo que no debía.

Juliena había llegado de mal humor...

—¡Ya se arreglaron las cosas!—Dijo Kuu dando saltitos de felicidad.

—¿Qué cosas se arreglaron?—Preguntó molesta su esposa.

—E-etto... Nada querida...

—Tu sigues siendo el mismo playboy.—Había declarado la mujer indignada.

—¿Yo? ¿Y qué me dices de Kuon?—El mencionado se atoro con su propia saliva.

—Preferiría que no me metan en sus peleas...

—Es tu hijo y salio a ti...—Había gruñido la mujer.—Siempre con muchas chicas distintas y nunca la misma.

Kyoko lo había comenzado a mirar mal y allí su buen día se fue literalmente a la mierda.

—¿Así qué el padre de mi hijo es un mujeriego?—Le preguntó con una voz tan fría que Kuon sintió que estaba por congelarse allí mismo.

—Kyoko, puedo explicarlo.

—¿Todavía tienes el valor de admitirlo?—Dijo indignada para luego rugir un—Hizuri Kuon, hoy dormirás en el sofá.

Kyoko se metía a su cuarto mientras su suegra, que también estaba de mal humor, le decía a su esposa:—Y tu le harás compañía...

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a los cuartos que ocupaban y lo cerraron de un fuerte portazo.

—¡Tenías que hablar!—Le recriminó a su padre.

—Tu madre comenzó...

—Pero tu seguiste... ¿Quieres decirme qué ha pasado?—Se cruzó de brazos esperando a respuesta.

—Unas mujeres se acercaron a mi a saludarme para pedirme fotos y autógrafos, a tu madre no le pareció agradable y se molesto.

—Pues, creo que tendré que ir a hablar con Kyoko...

—Yo eré que puedo comer...

Kuon negando lentamente con la cabeza fue en busca de su amada, quien en esos momentos, salía de su cuarto, con una sonrisa...

—¿Podemos hablar?—Ella negó besando sus labios.

—Tu madre quiere salir a comprare cosas para el bebé, pero no quiere que tu padre vaya, sigue enojada aún...

—¿Y tu? ¿Sigues molesta?—Kyoko negó.

—Pero lo mismo tendrás que dormir en el sofá, tómalo como solidaridad femenina hacia tu madre...—Kuon gruño un poco molesto.—Tendrás que acompañar a tu padre, por solidaridad masculina si es que tal cosa existe...

Kuon negó... No le estaba gustando nada la solidaridad del tipo que mencionaba la chica.

—Puedo secuestrarte...

—Lo lamento, pero ya viente tu madre... Ella piensa secuestrarme.—Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—No le creas nada de lo que te dice, ella tiende a exagerar las historias y más las de mi infancia—Kyoko sonrió.

—Recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a retirar los exámenes que me hicieron, luego pasar por el doctor por su informe...—Kuon solamente asentía.

Entonces su madre salio de su cuarto aún hecha una furia, dirigiéndole a todo ser del género masculino una mueca de desagrado, hijo y esposo incluidos, la única que había recibido una sonrisa había sido Kyoko.

—¿Ya estas lista, querida?

—Si, Juliena. Ya estoy lista.—Dijo sonriendo-le.

—Entonces, nos vamos...—Dijo caminando hacía la puerta, mientras Kyoko se despedía de él con un casto beso.

—Vuelvo más tarde...—Murmuró...

Ambas mujeres salieron con prisa y el otro hombre salía de la cocina con una bandeja de comida...

—¿Lla ze fuerron?—Preguntó con la boca llena de comida y Kuon supo que tendría una tarde muy larga...

—Si,padre. Ellas ya se fueron...—Admitió desanimado.

Las mujeres por su parte, recorrieron toda la tarde las tiendas de ropa, comprando ropa de maternidad, ropa para bebe, uno que otro peluche... Muchas cosas, ambas pasando una agradable tarde juntas.

Al volver a la casa, ya muy tarde, después ha haber cenado a fuera, volvieron al departamento...

Allí estaban los dos hombres, tal y como lo dejaron...

—¡Muero del cansancio!—decía Juliena pasando directo a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta con llave.

—Yo también voy a dormir, me he cansado mucho...—Dijo Kyoko siguiendo de largo.

Ninguno de los dos hombre hizo siquiera el intento de seguir a sus mujeres, ninguno quería tentar su suerte, quizás terminarían durmiendo esa noche en la calle.

De madrugada, ambas mujeres se levantaron para verlos durmiendo en el sillón, con risitas cómplices y viendo lo incómodos que estaban, decidieron apiadarse de ellos...

—Kuon, ve a dormí a nuestro cuarto...—Un somnoliento hombre rubio se levantó como resorte, despertando a su padre y siguiendo a una sonriente Kyoko...

—Tu también ve a dormir al cuarto...

—No, me quedo aquí...

Kyoko y Kuon fueron testigos de como Juliena se volvía a enfadar y optaba por volver al cuarto de visita y cerrar la puerta con un gran golpe... Y Kuon sonriendo, aunque rogando que Kyoko haya olvidado la loca idea de "solidaridad masculina, le siguió al cuarto... Sip, tenían un par de ideas que podían hacer antes del amanecer...

* * *

Continuará.

Gracias por los reviews y por la espera. Saludos...


End file.
